Life is Hard But You Can Still Try
by Pinkroseutena
Summary: Its been a year since the Night Howler Incident and now Nick and Judy are partners and she realizes her feelings for him are growing deeper. They will not only have to face Criminal activity but also prejudice and trauma.( will have violence , blood, sexual themes, and some dark themes) cover made by Tanier
1. The start of the day

Ever since I was little mammals told me I couldn't be a cop, that I was crazy there's never been a bunny cop. But I did everything to prove them wrong I fought trials and Prejudice and boy I tried hard to get where I am today. My parents always said I was trier and they were right I wasn't a normal bunny, I always went out of the social norm and while my sisters and other girls my age were thinking about dating, getting married ,having kids, or becoming a carrot farmer I was a tomboy who mostly studied and got into fights with boys. Most of the time it was bunnies like me other times was Gideon and his friends basically people who didn't believe in me and there was a lot of people who didn't believe in me , my own parents even tried to talk me out of my dreams mostly because they were afaird their daughter might get hurt or worse end up dead. I guess their fear was only natural considering what happened with me and Gideon Grey ,predators were always the one thing they worried about when I went to the city don't get me wrong my parents are good people but they might be a little prejudiced sometimes especially towards foxes but then again so was I a little.

Believe it or not I had friends that were predators when I was a kid and I made some good ones now but the thing was Gideon it kinda scarred me mentally and emotionally, even though I didn't want to admit it. I finally realized it after I hurt Nick at the press conference that I haven't gotten over it and these scars on my face is proof of that I also could never forget. I found out the hard way Zootopia is not all black and white and because of my small minded response of the Savage animals it drove the city into chaos it almost broke me and I blamed myself so I left and went back home but that didn't even help me , I was still depressed of what I've done funny thing is it was Gideon the fox that caused my trauma that brought me out of the the grey cloud hanging over my heart , not only had he changed, he apologized for what he did to me and had become a working partner with my parents he bought their crops for his pastries , yeah that's right the jerk from when I was a kid became a baker and I was even more surprised that my parents were willing to work with a fox.

I was happy because they were able to change their feelings about foxes even just a little bit, it was because of my parents and him I was able to find out the the real reason why the predators were going savage so I raced back to the city trying to find the only mammal I trusted Nick, even though he would probably hate me and I was fine with that , I needed his help to make it right for him and all the other predators but truthfully it broke my heart thinking that he would hate me, nearly shattering it to pieces but when I heard him pull the same recording trick I pulled on him to get him to help me I realized he had forgiven me and it filled my heart with joy.

We then went to follow a source who needed some persuasion to tell us the information when he finally did we found the lab where the Night Howler serum was being made when I heard the Ram Doug on the phone with Bellweather (who I didn't know it was her at the time) saying he was going to target another animal it made me flashback to Mr. Otterton, Mr. Manchas ,The Savage animals, Mrs. Otterton, and all the lives that they hurt and it made me enraged. Nick was right we bunnies are emotional and usually act without thinking which is why I shoved Doug outside with his little buddies and locked the door, Nick thought I was crazy but he just started to realize how crazy I could get when I'm mad. I think the Rams started to realize how crazy I was too when they started chasing after the train I refused stop it even when I was hanging outside the window and when we were about to hit another train. In the end we caught Bellwether and showed proof of her crimes and the doctors got the antidote for the Night Howler serum and I was right with Mrs. Otterton when her husband woke up and when she thanked me it made me realize why I became a cop in the first place , I wasn't perfect ,I make mistakes but I was going to try try to make the world a better place.

It's been eight months since that incident Nick has since become a cop and my partner I may still have the scars on my cheek but my emotional and mental trauma it is slowly beginning to heal thanks to my feelings for Nick the most important mammal to me. I will tell him all about the trauma I went through when I was young, he told me what happened to him with the Rangers a close personal Secret that made me understand him better and which brought me closer to him it's only fair and I think he should know that way he can better understand why I had the fox repellent and why I acted the way I did at the press conference. Why I haven't been able to tell him until now I don't know. I guess I thought I would make him sad again but anyway Nick is the most important thing to me and I can't imagine my life without him.

My alarm woke me up at 5:30 like always and like always I got up, I got ready, and went straight to work when I got out the door there was Nick standing below the outside steps of my apartment holding two cups of coffee

" Nick!" I smiled he took his sunglasses off and smiled back at me" Morning Carrots, I thought would like some caffeine since you wake up early but it looks like you already had your boost so maybe I should drink it" he said as he was about to drink it but I snatched it just before he could " Oh no you don't, you know I never pass up a free cup of coffee" he laughed, usually I'm one to go over to pick up Nick at his place giving him coffee since he's not really a morning mammal.

" I'm surprised usually I'm the one has to drag you out of bed to go to work"I laughed." A gentleman should always cater to a lady's needs even if she tomboyish, Ow!" he rubbed his arm where I punched him and I gave him a sly smirk. He chuckled a little " sly bunny" " dumb fox" rest of the way we talked what we would do tonight agreed to watch PawFlixs and order a pizza and before you know it we were at the precinct.

We walked in and we were greeted by Benji was eating Donuts as usual "hey guys how you doing" he said with his mouth full while waving " hey Benji how's your weekend "" OMG it was awesome Gazelle was signing autographs in the mall this weekend and I waited two hours early to be first in line get one" he squealed with Glee " Really cool" Judy said excitingly I forgot she loves Gazelle just as much as he does she's so cute when she's like this but she would probably kill me for saying that Nick thought as he he smiled. "Nick? NICK!" Shouting burst him out of his thoughts. "Wha?" he asked confused. " I was asking if you and Judy wanted to get drinks with the rest us tomorrow night at the Pub." The Pub was a bar that most of the officers went to drink.

"Oh sorry, zoned out yea I can go" he said. "Great so what's the deal with you guys you've been coming to work together every morning for 8 months now Oh are guys finally dating!" he squealed. " Um no we're just friends Nick not a morning person so I have to drag him out bed every morning you should see him he's like a zombie" I laughed." well I would like to wake you up early in the morning and see how you act" he said snarky. "You wouldn't need too unlike you I actually listen to my alarm get up right away and out the door in a hour to head over to your place to drag you out of bed, it's not like you will be able to have enough energy to drag me out bed early anyways"I said. " Is that a invitation?" he said with a smirk and it made me blush.

" Uhhh guys hate to interrupt you but I think you should head over the the bull pin roll call is about to start" Clawhauser said. With that it snapped her out her daze" Oh your right thanks Benji!" she said as she raced off dragging Nick behind her Benji waved at them as they left " Awww there so in love each other and they don't know it yet, I'm so winning the betting pool."

* * *

Nick and I got into the seat we shared together waiting for the chief to come in I was thinking about what Benji said about us being a couple believe or not it's not the first time someone mistook us for being one because of much we spend time together and how much we care for each other. While most mammals think we look good together however I notice how some speciest and prejudice mammals judge us and I think it affects Nick the most even though he doesn't show or tell me, I remember when we stopped by a dinner for lunch called Gordon's that this one horse had called us _disgusting_ and _unnatural_ I got so mad at her I turned around and yelled " LADY YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH US SAY IT TO OUR FACES OR GET UP AND LEAVE!" Nick who was looking down coolly while gripping his hand tightly then looked at me with wide eyes that were freaked out by my outburst.

The horse was so embarrassed that she got up with a huff and left. After she left I grabbed his hand and stroked it with my thumb telling him it was OK with caring eyes, after he got over his shock he grabbed my paw with both of his then he started to laugh " dumb bunny" he said tears began to appear from laughing so hard " you know you love me" I smiled. " Yes, yes I do" he smiled back at me. When he said that to me I could sworn that he really meant it . While it's the 21st century Zootopia is slowly beginning to accept interspecies relationships there's only few relationships that are pred and prey. I think my feelings are becoming deeper for Nick. I was snapped out my thoughts the roaring started that meant the chief was coming in.

" Alright Alright, quiet down" Bogo said as put on his glasses " going to call a list of names those who are called come to my office the rest will be on patrol Hopps, Wilde, Fangmeyer, Grizzoli, Delgato, and Wolford dismissed." "Why does it feel like we are being sent to detention" Nick said while smiling sarcastically. "SHUT IT WILDE!" everybody snickered. After everybody left we went to Bogo's office " OK everybody there was a murder this morning" Murder? I thought. I have handled one Murder case before and it was of a abusive puma who after many years of beating his wife he finally beat her to death and Nick was the one who chased the monster down and put cuffs on him and I think Nick took pleasure in it after seeing what the guy did to his wife, her body was in such bad condition that it made me barf but I think also had to the fact never saw dead body before, Nick was became a little sick as well after seeing the body. He didn't want me to cuff him cause he knew how bad my temper was , I would have beaten him to bloody pulp. "The murder happened in Tundra Town, I want all you to go over there, you shall find out more information there dismissed" with that we all left, honestly I don't handle murder cases well and with Bogo only sending a select of us with little information it makes me worried.

* * *

 **Hey guys tell me what you think of my story I'm not good with writing so sorry of its bad ^^; lol it just if I have a story in my head I have to Write it down also I found out a interesting fact apparently from what the Zootopia producers said Fangmeyer is a tiger and Delgato is a lion. I also want to say i don't own zootopia or any of its characters there owned by Disney i own the characters i made up.**


	2. The Crime Scene

When we left we found out we're going to a shipping yard in Tundra Town. I've only been to Tundra Town once before so I haven't seen the whole place so I let Nick drive because he knows the city better than I do. Right when we got out I could feel the snow go up to my ankles so it was making it hard for me to walk around to get to the spot of the crime scene. When we got closer I could see there was an big old brown warehouse where they put cargo. The warehouse had old cracks in the wood, the green paint on the rims of the roof that were chipping, on the waterfront was the barge with some shipping containers in between. I stayed far away from the water because of bad memories from the police academy from falling into the water under the ice wall, did not want to go through that again, bad memories.

I took a step and fell into a deep patch of snow I could hear Nick laughing behind me ,I turned my head around and gave him a dirty look.

" I always thought you make a cute snow bunny " he chuckled as he tried to help me out of the deep patch.

I could hear the others trying to hold in there laughter and turn I to give them a insidious glare and they quickly went back to what they were doing.

" Don't call me cute" I said as we walked over to the csi guys, when we got closer to the entrance of the warehouse we could see a big trail of blood that started on the snow that went into the warehouse.

"Sweet cheese and crackers" I whispered.

I had never seen so much blood before, it kind of horrified me to think about how this happened. Nick looked stoic but little unease, I think because of his past with hustling he might have encountered unpleasant characters who did worse things than him. We followed the huge blood trail into the warehouse when we got inside the warehouse we saw the body, it was a polar bear, as we got closer we saw the brutal way of how he died. I thought I was going to be sick, he was wearing a blue sweater with black pants, he didn't look over 35. He had deep slashes on his neck and chest.

" Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde over here" one the csi's called out to them.

I was snapped out my daze by the wombat that called out to us and we went over to him. He was collecting evidence by the looks of it. Now that I wasn't really looking at the body I looked at what the wombat collected.

" What did you find" I asked

" Well I don't know the exact time of death due to the cold but it looks like the cause of death was blood loss caused by his lacerations, you have to wait for the coroner report to find out more" he said.

" He looks familiar" Nick whispered while looking at the body, rummaging through his memory of how he knows him.

" You know him?" I asked eyebrow raised.

I'm not sure, hey did anyone get an ID on this guy" Nick yelled.

"Yea we did" it was Fangmeyer who spoke "His name is Spencer White, 34, single, he apparently worked here as a foreman for the cargo hold for Burg Shipping which is this place" he said as he read the tax file on him.

" The name doesn't sound familiar" he turned his head to look at the body " but I do know him".

"Who's this employer of this place" I asked.

The tiger shrugged" We don't know, this place is not open on weekends so there was no one here to ask and we can't go through company files with out a search warrant."

" No one was here? Then how did dispatch know there was a body" I asked confused.

"There was a 911 call made by the phone in the office upstairs saying someone was losing a lot blood that they needed a ambulance, the call lasted about about a minute but was enough for us to get a trace".

" Did the caller leave a name?" he asked hopefully.

Fangmeyer shook his head "the caller was too hysterical, the operator could barely understand, the operator was only able to make out that the caller was a young female."

" I want to listen to the 911 tape" I said with determination.

The tiger smiled " I thought you would Clawhuaser got it an hour ago he will be waiting for you when you get back".

" Thanks" I said with a small smile.

"Mammals please find out whose the employer so can actually go on the next phase of solving this case and notify next of kin, somebody has to miss this guy" Nick raised his voice. I kinda agreed with Nick, this guy has no next of kin listed his tax forms so only other place is his employ file.

I looked at the polar bear again, who ever done this was trying make message and maybe he deserved it. But it didn't matter if he deserved it or didn't dersevered it, nol one should die brutally. Blood; there was so much blood I couldn't stand looking at any more and as if Nick could sense my discomfort, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders tugged me towards his chest allowing me to relax and he put his chin on top my head.

"I understand Carrots, I don't like blood either" he whispered.

"Hopps, Wilde" we turned are heads back too the wombat.

" I also found foreign hairs on the body, it must have come off when the mammal dragged him from outside to in here, we won't know till we get the evidence to the lab".

I nodded " ok , let us know when the results come in".

He nodded in agreement and went back to collect more evidence. We needed to hear that 911 call.

" Common Slick, let's go see Clawhauser" waving at him letting him know we should go.

" Your the boss " he said as followed behind me.

As we trying to get back I again was trying to face against the snow and it beat me again when I tripped fell face first into the snow. I growled in frustration and could hear Nick laughing behind me, next thing I knew Nick was not only helping me up he put one arm under my legs and the other supporting my back I gasped.

"Nick! , put me down, you don't need to carry me" I said blushing like mad, good thing he couldn't see it or could he?

" Now what kind of knight would I be if didn't help a fair lady need"he said. I crossed my arms gave a pout.

"And besides do you want to fall in a another deep patch again, while I like you as a snow bunny I love your grey fur more" he said with a sly smirk on his muzzle. I pouted irritatly0 but then sign in defeat and let him take me to the car.

We been driving a while in silence, was driving this time since I knew the way there I a little turned to look at Nick his arm resting against the door while his paw holding his head, he looked deep in thought.

" What's the matter Slick?"

" Nothing just thinking" he said calmly and still.

" About the victim, you said you know him right."

" I know I met him at least twice just don't remember where and it's probably because I didn't catch his name" he said as he turned to look at me.

" he he, and I thought you knew everybody."

" I do know everybody, don't you forget how charming I am, everybody loves me" he said with smug smile on his muzzle.

I laughed at this. " You know you love me."

" Yes, yes I do" my eyes soften when looking at him, he always knew how to cheer me up. When he's like this it reminds why I like him so much.

" Ah, Carrots, I know my eyes are dreamy but maybe you should pay attention to the road."

"Wa, W oh! sorry, Um Nick there's something I want to talk about tonight."

Nick's ears raised up at this and turned to look at me a with a little surprised and a little worry " You OK? is there something wrong?"

" Everything is fine it's just-, I'll tell you tonight".

He looked at me not convinced but he didn't want to force it so he let go if it for now and took a sip of his coffee.

" So you like my grey fur Huh?" I said with a alluring tone and next thing I know he spits out his coffee and trying to catch his breath. I couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry if the chapter is so short having a hard time coming up with stuff and i have a lot of HW and I mean A LOT lol ^^; also some mention about the grammar I'm really sorry about that i cant get hold my beta so I'm doing all the editing by myself. i don't know know when can do the next chapter probably when I'm not brain dead anymore lol if have idea please be free to tell me :)**


	3. The Call

When we got back to the Precinct we went to see Clawhauser at the front like always, he saw us and he smiled and waved while eating donuts.

"Hey guys your back" he said with a mouthful.

I giggled a little" Hey Benji ,Fangmeyer said you had something for us".

"Oh! Yea the 911 call, just wait" he said while trying to scramble over to the computer.

"OK I almost got it um."

"Your always on top of things aren't you Benji, I expected nothing less from our favorite cheetah" Nick playfully joked.

Clawhauser put his paws to his chubby cheeks and smiled" Awww Nick, Judy! " he squealed.

"Ok Benji let's get back to the task at hand" I said trying help him not get distracted.

"Oh, yes, of course!"

I loved Clawhauser and he's a sweet guy but sometimes he could be a little scatterbrained. We walked around his desk to get to his computer.

"Okokok ,ummm, Wala! Here it is" he said excitedly. " The call was made at 1 am and it lasted about a minute " with that he pressed play so we could listen to the recording.

 _" nine-one-one what's your emergency."_

 _" My-my my friend needs help, he-he's bleeding really bad, oh God."_

I could tell she was trying best to make sure to control her sobbing so the operator could understand her.

 _"Calm down Miss, is he still alive?"_

 _" Y-yes, but I don't know how long."_

 _" okay Miss I want you to find a cloth or a towel and pressurize the wound the best you can until help arrives."_

 _" I've been doing that, the blood has already seep through the towel I've been using, Oh God, Oh God, don't die Spencer! don't die!"_

 _" Miss, Miss ,listen too me, we are locked on your location and a ambulance is on it's way, just keep trying to put pressure on his wound and talk to me, what's your friend's name"_

I could tell the operator was trying the best she could to keep the girl calm.

 _"He's name is Spencer, Spencer White, please hurry, hang on Spencer, Spencer? SPENCER! Nononono"_

As I heard her sobs get louder, it told me that's when Mr. White died, then I heard some shuffling in the background.

 _"Someone's here"_ she whispered, this time she sounds really scared.

 _"Miss keep staying on the line with me! I will dispatch a police cruiser!, But now you have to hide!"_

 _"Did you do this to him?, YOU MONSTER!"_

We then heard scuffling with some grunting and then a scream, and the scream was not from the girl, something tells me she fought hard.

 _"MISS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT! MISS!MISS!_

Then the call ended, we all just stood there quietly, after what seemed like forever it was Clawhauser that finally spoke.

" Oh my goodness" he whispered" that poor girl she sounded so terrified" he said as he brought his hands to his mouth ,his eyes wide.

"She sounded so young, how old is this girl?" I said.

I turned to look at Nick who hadn't said anything this whole time. He was leaned up against the desk, deep in thought. Nick didn't like showing how he really felt but right now I could see he was worried and determined.

"That girl is still alive" he whispered and walked off.

" What?" I said as I followed after him.

"That girl is still alive, but if we don't hurry to find her soon, she won't be" he said grimly.

I agreed with nick, there was no other body at the crime scene and all the blood we found was from Mr. White and by the sound of the 911 call the murderer was the one got hurt not her.

"Who ever killed Mr. White"

"Will be after the girl" Nick finishing my sentence.

" We got to find her" I said, thinking fearfully of what could happen.

" We need to find out who owns the shipping yard, something tells me she worked there too" he said

Just then my walkie talkie beeped which made him stop " _This is Wolford calling in for Hopps."_

"This is Hopps what do have for me."

 _" I wanted to inform you guys that we brought the body to the coroner 10 minutes after you left, we will learn her findings tomorrow."_

" OK , did you find the boss of the place yet?" asking hopefully.

 _" Not yet, since it's a weekend it's harder to get a judge to sign a warrant we're probably not going to find out until Monday."_

I rubbed my eyes frustrated " OK keep us posted."

 _"Will do."_

With that I ended our call, I looked back at Nick who looked me blankly.

" Looks like it's going to take us it little bit longer to solve this case."

Nick's mussel grew a smile" Don't worry Carrots, knowing you we will have this case solved in 48 hours".

I chuckled a little" If only it were that easy, I'm just worried about the girl"

" I am too" Nick got a little closer to me.

"All we have on her is a 911 call, there was no video cameras, no witnesses, the fur on the body is obviously the girls but we won't get the DNA test back till tomorrow, we can't get hold the of the boss who probably the only mammal who can identify her, not only that a murderer is hunting her down as we speak, and we can't find her what are we going to do!" I said as I tried to catch my breath.

" Carrots, Carrots, breath" he said he grabbed both my arms making me look at him. " As you said we can't do anything right all we can do is wait."

" How can you say that Nick when you were first one about to go out the door to find her, if you recall I only one page in file with little to no information about Mr. Otterton and we ended up finding all the missing mammals"

"But with Otterton you at least had a picture of him and knew what species he was, we don't have anything with this girl, not until tomorrow."

Deep down I knew he was right but there was this sick feeling in the pit of my stomach that just couldn't get rid of.

" I know but I can't help but to worry"

A smirk grew on his muzzle and he wrapped his arm around me." judging by the call she put one hell of a fight so I think she's doing well to defend herself in the time being and besides if we are having this hard of a time identifying her something tells me the killer is having no such luck with it either, so all we could do is wait" he said little sad at the last part.

Most of what he saying was true she was safe, considering everything that's happening right now, but being safe can only last for so long in this situation.

" Well I'm hungry, let's go eat lunch" he said as he dragged me out the door and snapped me out my thoughts.

" Nick were suppose to be working!"

"Yea but now is our lunch break"

* * *

Before we went to lunch I convinced Nick for us to tell Bogo about our findings, of course he was angry that we couldn't find the employer but calmed down when he realized getting a warrant was getting in the way of our process and when he found about the girl he said he would help try push the warrant faster and since there wasn't much we could today he let is go home early.

Lunch was pretty much normal with a few lookers judging us, but we didn't let it brother us, after lunch we went back to Nicks place, he thought I should take a nap to calm my self down before watch Pawflicks later.

"Hey Carrots, Carrots?" I heard him as he gently shook me.

"How long was I asleep" rubbing the sleepiness out my eyes.

" About two hours, I'm impressed Carrots, You were able to relax for a little bit" he joked with me while smiling.

"Har har" I said sarcastically

" Anyways I order the pizza 15 minutes ago, it should probably be here in another 10 minutes".

I looked around Nick's apartment to notice that he picked up his laundry that was usually on the floor, I noticed I fell asleep on his red couch, Nick's apartment was huge compared to mine even though it was a standard apartment with a small kitchen, small living room with his couch, coffee table, TV, a terrace outside the sliding glass window, and lastly a bedroom with a bathroom next to it.

I looked at Nick who was now sitting next to me trying to pick a movie.

" Nick there's something I need to tell you" I said as my ears dropped.

"Is there something wrong?" he stopped what he was doing to look at me.

He looked confused as I grabbed his paw and brought it too my cheek and the look on his face turning to confused to shocked ,I could tell he felt the scars on my cheek.

" Dear God Judy! what happen!" he raised his voice with concern.

I sighed " When I was 9 my friends and I did a play for a festival in my hometown about Zootopia, where anybody could be anything ,I was kinda naive back then."

I took a deep breath to continue.

" Well there was this one kid named Gideon Grey who I didn't get along with, who thought my play was stupid, and after it was over, I saw him along with his friend Travis stealing my friends tickets, I tried to stand up for them and get them back but Gideon knocked me to the ground and I tried to to defend myself by kicking him in the face"

I took another deep breath to control my emotions.

" It made Gideon pissed so he scratched me on my cheek and afterwords he told me to remember this every time you think can be more then a stupid, carrot farming, dumb bunny."

Another breath.

"Gid-Gideon is a fox Nick" I stuttered.

I turned to look at Nick, his ears were flat eyes staring slightly wide.

"Even though I didn't want to admit it, that incident still haunted me, I guess that's why I kept carrying around the repellent my parents gave me and I think that's why I reacted the way I did to you at press conference."

I lowered my head to my knees and started to sob.

" I thought I had got over my trauma but I realized after the press conference that I didn't and- and I ended up hurting you because of it."

Next thing I know, Nick pulls me into arms hugging me tightly, I snuggled my face into his chest and put his face in the scruff of my neck.

" You dumb bunny, don't you realize I forgave you a long time ago" he whispered.

I pulled away to look at him, his eyes filled with warmth.

" I know what your going through " he said as he wiped a few of my tears with his thumb, he cupped my face with both of his paws and brought are foreheads together, I could feel the both us practically breathing on each other like we were sync.

" I would never hurt you Judy."

I put one my paws on top of one his paws holding my face.

" I know" I whispered.

I opened my eyes a little bit to stare at him, it was like time stopped and we were in are own little world, we brought are faces closer and just when are lips were about to touch we heard a loud knock that snapped us back to reality.

" Oh there's the pizza" he rubbed his head nervously" I'll go get it."

As he got up I gripped my chest because I could feel my heart pounding. _Could this be_ I turned to look at Nick who was paying for the pizza _am I?_ I never got to finish thinking to myself because Nick brought the pizza over and asked me what movie I wanted to watch.

* * *

 **Hey guys I got chapter done yay :D it wasn't as stressful this time because I kept writing a little bit at a time. Yea apparently court houses are closed on the weekends so yea it would be hard to get a warrant, you would have to go to a judge's house and sometimes they don't like that. So my friend is going to do the some cover art for my story and i cant wait to see what its going to look like ill probably be able to find out next chapter.**


	4. The Assault

I woke up by myself instead of my alarm clock waking me up which I thought was weird. After I rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes I looked around and realized I wasn't sleeping in my bed instead I was sleeping in Nick's bed. That fully woke me up and made me jump a little bit in the bed. I got up from the bed took a look around the room and realized he cleaned up his room too or so I thought, when I realized he stuffed all his dirty laundry into the closet, I could tell because some of it was sticking out it. _Swell Nick_

I took a look around the room, the only time I've been in this room is to wake Nick up in the morning and usually I'm more focused dragging him out of bed then looking around. Now that I can actually see the ground I could see Nick had light brown carpet, a sliding glass window to the right of his bed, the paint on his walls were white, and a dresser on the left of the wall with various items scattered across on top of it apparently Nick didn't do a good job of cleaning. After completely waking up I got out of the brown bed to go find him but before I walked out I saw something on the dresser, it was a picture I grabbed it and took a closer look at it,

it was of Nick and his mom. Nick what about 9 or 8, his mom hugging him from behind and Nick smiling brightly, Nick looked really adorable, I hope he never hears me say that I would never hear the end of it. Lillian Wilde such a sweet lady, I've met her a couple of times ,she was filled with joy when she found out Nick graduated from the police academy.

I put it down smiling to myself about that day, she wasn't the only one filled with joy about that day. I then saw another picture and I realized it's a picture that I took of both of us, I had my arm wrapped around his neck and with my face up against his, with me smiling brightly and Nick looking nonchalant as I took the picture with my phone. I know I sent the picture to Nick but I didn't know he had it printed out. I saw another one on the dresser and this one was of him and his friend Finnick, the photo looked like one of those old cameras that print out their own photos, they were sitting in the back of Finnick's truck Nick wearing his signature glasses and Finnick who wasn't in that ridiculous elephant suit drinking beer. I then heard a knock at the door and it made me jump.

"Hey Carrots are you decent?"

"Umm yea, I'll be out in just a second" I said while trying to put everything back in place.

"OK I got coffee, we should head down to the station."

By that time I had already opened the door and exited his room.

"Funny usually I'm the one who has to drag you out of bed and bring you to work" I said with my arms crossed.

"What can I say, you inspired me " he said melodramatically while smiling.

I rolled my eyes at his comment" Yea and it only took you 3 months" I said sarcastically.

I walked to the bathroom to get ready.

" Oh slick" I said as I stopped to turn my head around to look at him for a second.

" Nice boxers sticking out of the closet" I said with a smug smirk. Nick who was drinking form his coffee started choking on it at my comment.

" Next time try hiding your laundry better" I chuckled.

Like always I was the one to drive, we didn't have to walk to work today because we left the car in front of his apartment, it was quiet for a little bit because we didn't really talk when we got into the car. I was afraid the silence was because of last night ,of what I told him.

" So what happened last night" I asked trying to start a conversation.

" Well you fell asleep almost to the end of the movie, on top of me if I might add" turned and smirked at me.

Good thing I had fur because I was blushing really bad. It was another couple of minutes of silence before it was Nick who asked me something.

" What happened to the fox, the one that hurt you" he was asking more seriously.

"Gideon?, well believe or not he's a baker now and works with my parents, he's their partner."

I turned to look at Nick who was looking the window so I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

" He's changed Nick, he's apologized for what he did to me and I forgave him" I put my hand on his arm trying to ease his concern.

He turn to look at me a little bit but he then turned to look back out the window.

"Carrots you might want to pay attention the road."

I turned my head back to driving at that comment. But it didn't make me stop thinking about what he was thinking.

By the time we got to the station we went looking for Wolford so we could get the information he was looking for us about the case and as always Clawhauser was sitting at the greeting desk, this time eating cereal.

" Hey good morning guys!" He smiled brightly.

" Hey Benji have you seen Wolford?"

"Oh, yeah he should be at his desk" He said with a mouth full " So you guys come to work together again, are you sure there's nothing going on with you two?"he smiled suggestively.

"Yea there's nothing going on, Carrots just spent the night at my place last night."

I open my eyes wide at his comment and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"OW" he yelped.

" What he meant Benji" I turned to glare at him" We were watching a movie and I ended up falling asleep , so I just slept over".

"Oh, Yea OK that makes sense"he said not really buying it.

" Great, come on Slick let's go find Wolford" I said as I dragged him buy his tie.

After they walked away answer quickly pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

" Fangmeyer it's me, their so close to sleeping together" he said excitedly.

I was still dragging Nick by his tie until we finally found Wolford, who sitting at his desk just finishing up a phone call and he turned around to see us.

" Wow Wilde, she really does you have on a leash" He chuckled.

I turned to look at Nick who looked annoyed, I smirked." Can you just tell us what you found out" he said curtly, trying to change the subject.

" Oh yeah well we were able to get that warrant and were able to find out who owns the place" he voice got quiet at the end and it worried me.

" It's someone... that you guys are both quite familiar with."

" Who?" I asked.

" The right hand man of the biggest crime boss in Tundra Town... Koslov."

* * *

Right now we were driving to Tundra Town to Mr. Big's manor and right now I was nervous about what the crime was becoming and judging by the look of it, Nick was nervous too. We pulled up to the gate and there was Raymond. I have been to the manor a bunch a times before but that was to see Fru Fru and little Judy, This time was for work. We got out of the car and walked up too the gate.

" Hey Raymond we need to talk to your boss."

He looked me and Nick, noticing we were in are uniforms so he knew we were on the job so he had his guard up.

"Speak to him about what?" eyeing us suspiciously.

"I think he would like to know the reason why the police barricaded one of his businesses."

He eyes widen a little bit but went back to normal he pulled out his phone started to call someone. Since it was Monday the mammals that worked for Burg Shipping has returned from their weekend to go to work only for them to find some police and police tape preventing them from entering, so yea the boss is going to want some answers. After Raymond got off the phone he told us to follow him and lead us inside. We went up stairs and went down a hallway with mahogany wood floors we then stopped in front of Mr. Big's office, Raymond opened the door and told us to go in and we walked in. Mr. Big was sitting in his chair on top of his desk with Koslov standing next to him, Kevin was standing by the door, Mr. Big smiled as we walked through the door.

" Judy, Nicky how nice to see you" he said as he stretched his arms out, I went over to him and we kissed each other on the cheeks.

"But from what I can understand this not a social visit."

" I'm afraid not sir we need to talk to you about one the businesses that you own."

"Yes I heard the shipping yard was closed down but the police, I would like to know why."

" Sir, there was a murder committed at your place of business two nights ago and we believe it was one of your employees that is the victim."

Mr. Big eyes opened a little at my comment and the whole room became tense.

" And who is the victim?"

" His name was Spencer White" after I said his name everybody in the room became shocked and the tension rose high. We heard someone loudly grip the desk and Mr. Big and I turned to look at Koslov who had mixture horror, shock, disbelief on his face.

"Spencer, are you sure it was Spencer?" he said in strong Russian accent. I was kinda shocked that Koslov was talking, he was such quiet mammal who only spoke when someone was talking to him.

"Do you you know him?" asking him raising my eyebrow.

"He-he's my cousin" he said trying make out his words.

My ears flatten at his comment " I'm really sorry to tell you this Mr. Koslov but Spencer was the one who murdered two nights ago" I said apologetically.

The next thing we heard was Koslov wailing, digging his claw into the desk lowering himself to the ground, Kevin went over to him to help him up, I could tell he was trying to hold the despair in. Mr. Big was deep in thought gripping his paw on his arm rest.

"Koslov I know this hard for you but we would like you come with us to make a positive identification of the body" said Nick who has been quiet all this time.

Koslov had pulled himself back up by now and turned to look at Mr. Big for approval and he nodded accepting for him to go. With that he followed us out the door.

We where half way down the hall way when we ran into Fru Fru carrying little Judy who smiled at me rushed over to see us.

" Judy I heard you where here how have you been ?We haven't seen in like ever, little Judy missed you"

I kneel down to them and could see little Judy stretching her little arms to me, she was wearing a cute little green dress with her little hair tied up in a green ribbon, I took her into my hand letting her touch my face.

" Sorry Fru Fru I've been just been busy lately, the reason we came here is for work and we were just about to leave."

I handed little Judy back to her.

"Koslov are you alright, you seem upset" she asked worriedly.

" Yes miss ,I'm alright" he said trying reassure her.

" Why are you going with Nicky and Judy?"

Before he could speak Nick spoke for him "He just helping us a little with a case, you'll have him back in no time" he said with charming smile.

" Oh ok, just remember to call me Judy" she said as she took off down the hall. I we went to leave the manor.

* * *

The coroner was pulling the sheet back for us to see, Koslov winced his face once saw it and he made the sign of the cross on his chest.

"That's him, that's Spencer" he quietly said.

The coroner then pulled the sheet back over him.

" I'm so sorry for your loss" I gently touched his arm.

" Lets let's go outside and talk, it might be better" he nodded at my comment.

I showed him out of the morgue with Nick right behind me, we took him too a empty briefing room. After we sat down Nick and I then started asking him questions.

" When was the last time you talked to Spencer?" Nick asked ,now in cop mode.

" It was 3 days ago after we left the shipping yard for the weekend."

" Did he seem nervous or acting weird?"

" No he seemed normal, like he always was."

" Was there anyone who hated Spencer or was there someone he may have pissed off considering both your line of work-"

" Spencer wasn't part of that business!" he interrupted Nick curtly. He looked at us and sighed then rubbed his eyes.

"Spencer just helped me manage the shipping yard that's all and no everybody loved Spencer, he was a good guy." he smiled sadly at what he said.

The look Nick was giving said he accepted what Koslov was saying with out not having to say anything.

" Did he have a girlfriend?" I asked. Usually a victim's spouse or lover would know a lot about them.

"I don't really know, I suspected he was dating someone but he never told me."

 _Interesting? I wonder why he would hide it._

"Mr. Koslov the reason we found your cousin is because of a 911 call and we think this mammal knew your cousin" I said softly as pulled up my laptop and put it on the desk and he raised his eyebrow at my comment.

" The reason I'm telling you this because we want you to listen to call and see if you can recognize the mammal, but I need you to warm you the call is-"

He raised his hand to cut me off" I understand your concerns Miss Hopps but in my line of work I've seen and heard far worse than you can imagine" he said grimly.

" Alright" I quietly said. I pressed the play button of the recording and he began to listen, his eyes widen a little bit by the female voice but went back to normal in a second, when we got the part when the girl realized Spencer was dead I saw Koslov clutch his paw to chest but his expression never changing, we got to the part of the caller confronting the murderer his eyes winced a little and then the call ended. Judging by his reaction to call he knew the caller quite well.

"Mr. Koslov" I asked worriedly.

" Her name is Michelle Furkins, she's one of the mammals that works at Burg shipping "he said calmly.

"So that's how she knew Spencer" I said softly.

He nodded at my comment.

"What species is Michelle" it was Nick who asked this time.

" She's a Black-Footed Cat" he sighed.

Nick eyes widened at his comment. The look he giving kinda freak me out and made my ears flat.

"Nick what's wrong" I asked seriously.

" The Black-Footed Cat is almost on the endangered species list in Zootopia" he said as he grabbed his head like he had just banged it on the wall.

"What! Why?"

"Black-Footed Cats are stereotyped for being wild, feisty and unpredictable, thirty years ago there was a rabies out break that killed over five-thousand mammals."

I heard about that in high school in my history class but I didn't learn the full length of it.

" The public wanted someone to blame and they chose the Wild Dogs, Dingos, Rats, Wild Cats, and The Black-Footed Cats because of their wild and unpredictable nature and because of it there were a lot of riots that resulted in deaths and injuries. Both predator and prey murdering and attacking them thinking it could save them from the disease, by the time the outbreak was over so much of the cats were killed by the disease or by other mammals that they were listed as nearly endangered" he growled, still holding his head.

My eyes widened and paw covered my mouth in horror at this revelation. I turned look Koslov.

"How old is Michelle" I asked softly I wanted to know cause she sounded so young.

Koslov sighed and closed eyes.

" On her identification when I was interviewing her said she was 20 but honestly I think she was younger then that, the legal age to work in our company is 18 do to all the heavy lifting and how dangerous the job could be, usually only stronger mammals can handle the job, but I can understand why she applied for the job, it pays 23 dollars per hour."

" So why did you hire her then?"

" Spencer convinced me to give her a chance and she seemed desperate, after seeing were she lived ,I can understand why."

My ears picked up at this.

" You know where she lives?"

"Yes I've dropped her off her at the motel she lives at least two times and all the other times Spencer did it, she doesn't have a license."

" Where does she live?" Nick asked quickly

"Motel Lagoon in Happytown"

" Shit!, Carrots we need to go" he said as he to rushed out of his seat.

" Nick!, wait!" I yelled as tried to chase after him but felt Koslov paw grab my arm and I turned to look at him.

"Is Michelle still alive?"

I looked at him staring hard at me.

" We believe so because there was no other body at the scene, but we don't know for how long because the one who killed your cousin is going after her because she can ID him."

His stare hardened more.

"Tell us when you do find her, we would like to know who the killer as well" his state darkened at the comment.

" Mr. Koslov I know you're angry but you shouldn't take it out on the girl it wasn't her fault, please let us do our job so we can find her and that way we can find the Killer" I pleaded.

I knew how the underworld reacted to when someone close to them was murdered or hurt, they wanted retaliation and I was afraid in order to get it they would hurt a girl who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Miss Hopps I can assure you I have no intention of hurting Michelle, She's a good girl, I don't blame her for any of this, I just want ask her myself about what happen."

" But can you say that for the rest of the people that work with you."

" I assure you, they won't either, we will only want the one who killed Spencer" he told me seriously,his gaze never leaving mine.

Even though I believed what he was saying I had bad feeling in my put of my stomach because I knew that while we would be hunting down the killer, they would be going on their own personal mammal hunt as well and it wasn't going to turn out good. I had to come up with a compromise so that wouldn't happen.

"Please let us find her, once we do we will let you talk to her and then you can decide what you want to do but until then please don't send your associates on a hunt please" my eyes pleading him but my face never flinching.

He stared at me for a long time until he finally said something.

"Alright just inform us when you."

"Koslov I would prefer you let go of my partner" Nick said too calmly making us look at him.

By the death glare he was giving him you would never know that he was once terrified of Koslov, Mr. Big, and his associates.

Koslov chuckled.

" You really have changed haven't you Wilde."

Koslov stared him hard but Nick didn't even flinch.

" You don't have worry Wilde I would never hurt Miss Hopps we were just coming to agreement about this matter" he said as he let go of my arm and got up to leave.

Nick moved aside to let him pass. He then went over to me to grab my hand.

" Come on, let's head over too Happytown" he said as lead me out the door.

 **Outside the Precinct**

Koslov got into a limo that was waiting for him. He had a grim look on his face.

"I'm so sorry my friend" Kevin said as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"Who ever did this will pay, I promise you my friend we will-

" We can't do anything rash yet Kevin" he cut him off.

A phone rang and it was Kevin's.

"Hello? Yes boss he's right here"he said as he handed him the phone.

"Sir?"

 _" What did you find out?"_

"There was a girl who saw the murderer, she was the one who called 911, she...she tried to save him."

 _" So if we find the girl-_

" I already know who she is sir" he cut him off.

 _"Who?"_

"The young cat I hired at the shipping yard, believe you met her once."

 _"Yes, it would be hard to forget that child, we should have a talk with her."_

"Sir I made deal with Miss Hopps, if we hold back until Wilde and her find the girl, they will let us talk to her."

 _"Heh, Judith Hopps such a interesting doe, she has a way with mammals."_

Koslov chuckled.

It was no mystery that his boss is very fond of the bunny, not only because she saved his daughter's life but also because of her kindness, bravery, and honesty.

"She certainly does, especially when it comes to Wilde, you should have seen him sir, giving me a death glare with no fear because he thought I was going to hurt her, he's definitely head over heels for her."

Mr. Big chuckled over the phone.

 _"Nicky sure has changed"_ he replied and there was silence for a few seconds.

 _" I am truly sorry my old friend for your loss"_ he said apologetically.

"Thank you sir"

 _" I promised you, who ever did this will be punished greatly"_ he said darkly.

* * *

We were heading to Happytown right now, don't let the name fool you because Happytown is the exact opposite of it's name. It has the most crime then any other district in Zootopia ranging from drugs, assault, robbery, homicide and large list of other illegal activity. Nick and I have patrolled here a couple of times and it not a pleasant site too look at. Old decaying buildings, mammels using and selling drugs, bad graffiti, prostitution, was the first thing I saw when I saw this place and I never seen anything like this place before, I guess I really was a naive sheltered bunny growing up. But I didn't let this place scare me off, we kept coming back every time we were assigned to it. I remember couple weeks ago one of the times we were on patrol we caught this drug dealer who was a hyena in the act and we chased him down, I grabbed him and I pushed him the ground on his back and when I was about to turn him to cuff him he pulled a knife out and cut me near my waist, but I didn't let that stop me, I don't know if was adrenaline or just the fact I wasn't letting him get away but instead of letting pain take over I held my grip on him and punched him square in the muzzle and flipped him over to cuff him. Nick who eventually caught up too see the slash on my waist got mad at me for being reckless, I felt really guilty for making him worry. After we dropped off the guy at the Precinct, Nick took me to the hospital where I got twenty-five stitches and Nick still pissed at me. He eventually cooled down the next day but it made realize how deeply he cares for me and how much he worries.

Nick doesn't like this place either, even during his hustling days he'd always stayed away from this place because how bad it is, but mostly I think it had to do with something personal. Because Michelle lived in Happytown it would be easy for the murderer to find out where she is so that's why we had to hurry. Nick was driving right now because he knew where the place was.

" Nick do you have a personal experience with Happytown, from what you told me you didn't go near this place even before I met you why is that?"

Nick who been silent this whole time put his sunglasses in top of his head turned his head to look at me a little, he had serious look on his face.

"Carrots, believe it or not Finnick and I use to do hustling down here but not with Popsicle's."

I could believe that and I was honestly not surprised anymore about Nick's past escapades.

"We mostly picked up knock off brands from this sweat shop and sold them in different parts of the city, made decent money from doing it too."

" So how did you go to selling knock off brands to selling Popsicle's."

" There was this Leopard who found out how good of salesman we were and he wanted to use our talents in his business and we later found that his business went against our moral code in general."

I had my arms crossed and I gave him a really look.

"Yes Carrots even in that line of work we had a moral code, we hustled mammals but didn't do anything involving hurting them."

 _Hurting them?_

" Anyways it ended badly and Finnick and I left Happytown ,laid low for a couple of months, and then started to do hustling that wouldn't make us noticeable, it wasn't as much income as before but it was enough."

My ears drooped at revelation.

" How long ago was this?" I asked

"About 5 years ago."

"Weren't you afraid of running into this guy again when we were first assigned to Happytown?"I said worriedly.

" I recently found out the guy hasn't been seen here for at least 2 years, either chased off by the cops or found a new business opportunity."

My ears raised up at this.

"And beside I wasn't going to let my cute partner come here by herself" he said as smirked at me.

" Don't call me cute" I said annoyed.

We pulled up to the motel while it didn't look as bad as the rest of Happytown it wasn't exactly fours stars either, when we got out the car I noticed a bunch of broken glass on the floor along with cigarettes and I think a condom. I shuddered trying not to think about it as we walked into the office of the blue and white motel. The front desk was occupied by a mongoose who reading a newspaper looking bored.

"Excuse me, are you the manager" I asked.

" Who wants to know" he asked in a bored tone not even looking up at me.

I was getting kind of annoyed by his attitude.

"Sir we would like to ask you-

" Oh hey mister haven't seen you awhile" he cut me off, he was finally looking up only I realized he was looking at Nick.

" You brought a bunny this time didn't know you swinged that way."

I turned to look at Nick and I gave him a WTF look. The look on his face was the same look he had on his face when I threaten him with tax evasion.

" Well you always had way with females I remember the last female you brought with you, everybody could hear you-

"Sir we are here on police business" Nick cut him off before he could finish.

" We need to check the room of one you guests."

The mongoose was a little shocked by his outburst but put back on his bored face after a few seconds.

" Who are you looking for?" asking not really caring.

" A young female Black-Footed Cat."

"Michelle? Haven't seen her for 2 days." he said looking around his desk for something.

" Here just lock up the place up after you're done" he gave us the key.

I raised my eyebrow that was easy, but judging by this guy he doesn't seem like a mammal who wants to deal with hassle.

Nick thanked him and went over to her room.

"So that's why you knew of this place" I said with my arms crossed and me staring at him suspiciously while were walking.

Nick gave a laugh while rubbing the back of his head.

"It was a long time ago Carrots, I haven't dated anyone in the last year."

 _In a year really?_

"Don't you have any past flings that you don't really talk about?" he asked me.

" Umm... No.. I never been with anyone before" I said with my ears down.

Nick turned around and look surprised at me.

"Seriously?"

" I never even kissed a boy, I was such a tomboy growing up I kind of scared them and most of the bucks I knew were kind of jerks, didn't help that I made my dream about being a cop publicly known either.

"So your basically telling me your a virgin?"he raised his eyebrow.

I turned red by now.

" Yes." I quietly said.

"Wow"he whistled putting his arm behind his head.

"Well I'm sorry for not being a sex crazy fiend like a stereotypical rabbit." I said sarcastically said.

" I didn't mean like that Carrots" he put his paws up defensively" it just from what you told me you have 275 siblings and siblings that have a bunch of kids of there own so I always thought... it was some sort... hormonal thing" he said trying to ease the tension.

I sighed and put my hand to my forehead.

" Technically it is true and that's why bunnies got that stereotype, but bunnies mate for life, I mean younger ones do sleep around but once we find are desired mate, we mark each other to show others we only belong to each other and will only be with each other from that moment on."

While I was saying this I got lost in my own little la la land.

" Um Carrots" Nick snapped me out of it.

" Oh.. Sorry" my face bright red.

" So how do you keep your urges under control then?"

" Well when we don't want them to interfere with are everyday life we take-

I stopped in mid sentence and realization hit me hard to make my eyes go wide, _Oh sweet cheese and crackers I haven't taken my hormone or my birth control pills in the last 36 hours._

" Carrots, you ok?"

I snapped out my thoughts to see a confused Nick.

"Yea sorry just remembered something I forgot, so yea I been taking hormone and birth control pills since I was 16 to control my urges and to make sure I don't get pregnant, but hard it's to get pregnant even if didn't have them do the fact I was not sexually attracted to any boy at all ." I said unsure about the last part ,I mean back then yes most of the bucks I knew were jerks but now with Nick, my feelings started to change.

"Well that's interesting, but do you know what...

I never got finish listening to what he said because I heard something and my ears went up.

"Shhhhh" I turned my eyes towards the direction of the sound, Nick followed my gaze, I then realized it was coming the room we where looking for.

"Com-on" I said as I went quickly but quietly past him and followed after me, when we got up the door we saw it was open I stood in the side of the door frame with my back up against it and drew out my gun to bring it close to me, Nick was leaning on the other side of the door frame on his side, also having his gun prepared, we gave each other a look making are selves ready to barge in and after a second we did.

The room was dark so I couldn't really see anything, Nick had night vision so he had a better time looking around then I did. We walked around slowly still holding are weapons firmly, I got a look around the room seeing the wallpaper was chipping off, the bed covered with an old but surprisingly clean dark blue blanket, the tv on the stand at the end the bed near the wall looked about 10 years old, the tan carpet had stains on it, and one lamp with an old lamp shade on a old night stand. I couldn't see the bath room but guess it was just as bad. My apartment looked like heaven compared to this room.

" Carrots" I turned my head to look at Nick. He was standing on his knee and had opened the drawer on the tv stand.

" What is it Slick?" I saw he pulled out a couple of books.

" What are those?"

"Zootopia Law, BAR prep, GED prep, and DMV drivers hand book, well this girl is definitely under the age of 18 if she needs this" he said showing me the last book. I agreed with Nick, usually you only see teenagers with that one and makes sense why she doesn't have a license yet, everything we learned so far was leading up to the face that we weren't looking for a young female, we were looking for a kid.

" But what I don't get is why she would want the rest of these books they don't look exactly easy or something a kid would to read" Nick was puzzled.

"Well I was like that in high school, I wanted to a police officer remember so I studied hard" I smiled.

"Well not everybody is like you Carrots" He smiled back at me.

"Judging by this girl she's not like other cats either."

I then noticed there was a closet near the bathroom and it was open. I pointed to show Nick and he got my cue.

I readied my weapon and was almost close to the door when a mammal a little bit taller then me jumped out and came charging at me I couldn't tell what species it was, the mammal was a foot taller then me, had a black hoodie, black pants, and black bandanna covering it's face.

I drew my weapon but the mammal knocked it out my hand, I threw a punch at the mammal but I missed and the mammal my grabbed arm ,I could feel the mammals claws digging into my arm and made wince a little, Nick who came up behind to try to grab the mammal only for him to get punch square in the muzzle, they then started throwing blows at each other that eventually left Nick dragging both them to the ground, clawing and growling at each other with me trying help restrain him and Nick trying to cuff the mammal, the mammal bashed Nick's head really hard on the ground that put him ! My eyes widen with worry but went back into police mode so I could restrain this mammal. I jumped on the preps back, wrapping my legs tightly around the mammal's waist and my arm holding the mammal in a chocked hold.

The mammal then tried to get me off by slamming me back into the wall, I held as tight as I could and bared with the pain but I eventually lost grip and fell on the ground the mammal then shoved me face first onto the carpet, twisted my arm behind my back and laid on top me I winced my eyes and grit my teeth, I could feel the mammals breath close to my face.

"I'm impressed, you put quiet a fight little bunny" said a husky male voice.

He sniffed me ,paused for a minute like he was surprised, and laughed.

"So pretty bunny your going through that right now" he sexually.

My eyes widen in fear and my nose twitched rapidly when he was running his clawed paw down my chest to my waist until it stopped at my belt at my pants.

" You want this don't you, so just enjoy it" he whispered as he licked my ear my eyes went wide making me flash back to something I was trying to forget.

 _" Come on Judy just enjoy it, you are a bunny after all."_

I head butted him hard with the back of my head and tried to reach for my gun.

"Bitch!" he growled and grabbed my foot to pull me back to him, I grabbed hold of the carpet to crawl away but it did nothing to help me. He turned me around and pinned both my arms above my head, I tried to kick him he ended up catching my leg.

" LET ME GO YOU SICK BASTARD!" I screamed in the top my lungs.

He laughed and tore my vest and part of my shirt off showing part of my black bra , half of my arm, and some of my stomach. I could see his eyes now shining gold in the dark, staring at me like he just caught his prey. He brought his face down to my chest, breathing in my aroma. I grunted, turned my face in to the side in disgust.

Nick

"GET OFF HER!"

I then felt the weight of the guy off. I looked up to see an Nick enraged throwing the guy off me, Nick started to beat the carp out of him, he was completely enraged.

"NICK! STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!" I ran over to him and tried to pull him off the guy. I've never seen Nick this angry before it scared me.

We then heard a siren, someone must have called the cops due how much noise we where making, this made Nick stop and the mammal took advantage of it by clawing at the side of Nick's neck cause him to hiss and grab his neck. The guy then shoved both us as he ran out the door.

"Nick! Are you alright" I hurried over and crunch down next to him" gently touch the scratch.

"OW"

"Sorry"

"ZPD FREEZE!" Wolford and Delgato burst into the room with their guns.

"Hopps, Wilde?"Wolford said with his eyebrow raised. He looked at both of us seeing are conditions." What happened?" he asked with concern in his eyes.

We told them everything that happened while we waited for the ambulance. When it finally arrived they had us checked out, nothing broken but a lot cuts and bruises, the only thing serious was the scratch mark I got on my arm and the scratch mark on Nick's neck, we were probably need stitches for those. Great another scar and as for emotionally I didn't know how I was. I was sitting at the back the the ambulance with a blanket wrapped around me. Nick was talking to Delgato and I saw Wolford walking over sat down right next to me.

"You ok" he asked me softly.

" Little banged up but I'll live" I smiled little trying to reassure him.

"That's not what I'm talking about, you were almost raped Hopps."

My ears got flat.

" If it were me, I would of tried to kill the guy too."

" Are you going to tell Bogo about this" I whispered.

" I have tell him what happen with you but with Wilde... I'll let out some things."

"Hopps you need to more careful that bastard could smell that your in heat just like I can right now, especially predators they are very unpredictable when a female is in heat.

" Wolford it just that haven't taken my hormone pills in almost 2 days."

He shook his head.

" Even when you were taking them I could still smell a small hint of you in heat, if your heat is so bad that your pills can't surpass it all the way it tells me you have strong desire to mate with a certain someone."

My eyes went wide at this, then noticed Nick walking over to us.

" Hey Wilde you look like carp" he said while smiling.

" Really I thought I looked dashing" he put his paw to his chest saying melodramatically.

Wolford chuckled.

" You should see the other guy, I think he's the definition of crap" Nick said.

" I would but you scared him off" Wolford snickered.

" Well I'm going to head off, you guys should too" he left and waved lazily.

Nick sat next to me I looked at him, tears threatening to spill any moment, he looked at me with concerned eyes I reached to gently touch his bandaged neck but he grabbed my paw.

" It's not that bad" he said trying to calm nerves, he then pulled me into his chest to wrap his arms tightly around me, resting his head on top of my head I hugged back him, shoving my face in his chest.

" What were you trying to tell me before we went into the room" I asked.

" Foxes mate for life too."

* * *

 **Yay I finished the chapter I'm sorry it took so long I had a hard time coming up with a lot of stuff and had to do a 7 page report so I'm going to be a little less stressed I think I wrote more this time, I don't know when the next chapter going to be because each chap I write little by little so I don't go crazy lol ^^** ;


	5. The Revelation

I was right, both Nick and I had to get stitches, I had to get them on my arm and Nick had to get them on the side of his neck. We headed over back to the precinct after we got stitched up, Bogo wanted to talk to us because of what happened and I was really nervous because of the events we have to explain to him. We got back to the Precinct and as always said hi to Clawhauser, He smiled at us but then he saw how we were, patched up, and his smile lowered and turned to worry with big eyes.

"OM- Goodness what happened!" he said as brought his paws to his mouth.

"Oh you know just a normal day on the job" Nick said sarcastically, smiling weakly.

It didn't make him feel better though, Nick sighed.

"Just some jerk that didn't wanted to be arrested" I said softly and my eyes avoiding eye contact trying not to relive the events.

I could feel Nick looking at me hard but with concern.

I closed my eyes and sighed " Bogo to wanted to see us?" I asked trying to change the subject.

" Yea...just go head over to his office" he said quietly. I nodded and grabbed Nick by his tie and dragged him. He was surprised by the sudden movement but didn't say anything and just let me drag him. We didn't say anything to each other the whole time to Bogo's office, I couldn't bring myself to talk to him right now and I don't know how I was going to with Bogo.

I knocked on his door.

" Enter"

I walked right in with Nick right behind me. Bogo had his glasses on reading through reports, most probably ours . He looked up from them to look at us, he was staring at us sternly and he pointed for us to sit in the big chair in front of his desk Nick helped me up since I had no energy to do it my self right now, the chief looked kind of surprised at this.

"What happened at the motel?"

Nick looked at me and I looked at him though I turned my gaze slowly away from him as soon I did though and he turned his eyes back to the chief. He knew that Koslov is the manager of the shipping yard and we went to talk to him and that Delgato and Wolford found us at the motel but the rest I had to explain. I took a deep breath and started to explain the events that happened after we left Mr. Big's and the fact we might be looking for a kid instead a young female. Bogo took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes in frustration.

" So telling me we could be facing a war between the crime families."

"From what Koslov said his cousin wasn't involved in the business and there's no proof showing that he was, we think it might be someone he knew do how brutal the murder was" Nick replied.

"And the girl?"

"We... still don't know sir" I said.

Bogo held onto his forehead trying contain his anger.

" So not only is the murder victim is relative of the right hand man of biggest crime boss in Tundra Town, the witness is teen aged black-footed cat that killer is hunting down and we still haven't found her" he gritted through his teeth and banged his hoof on the table it made us wince, if my ears were droopy already they even more now.

" The press is going to have a field day with this " he sighed and stared serious at us.

" What happen at the motel?" he asked again.

I took a breath.

" How much did Delgato and Wolford tell you?"

" That they responded to a noise complaint at the motel, when they got there they heard which they thought was assault in process and when they barged in they found both of you pretty roughed up with Hopps half naked."

I took a breath.

" We found out where the girl, Michelle lived.. The Motel Lagoon... When we got to her room we found that her room was broken into so we proceeded with caution... and when we searched around the mammal who broke in jumped out on us... We- we tried to restrain him but he knocked Nick out cold and...

I turned to look at Nick who was looking down with his eyes half closed. I closed my eyes trying my best to finish the rest of the story.

"The mammal... shoved me to the ground...got on top of me and...and started to touch me...and tried to take off my pants..."

I was trying my best not to choke up right now.

"I fought back and he got mad and he... ripped half of my shirt off...and he tried to...continue what he planned on doing to me...by then Nick regained consciousness he pulled him off me and tried restrain him but he escaped."

I looked up at Nick who now looked the same but was gripping his paws tightly on his pants. I turned to look to look at Bogo giving slight glare, but It didn't look like we were the ones he was angry with despite everything.

" You where sexually assaulted" he said with a lowered voice.

I couldn't bring my eyes up to look at him.

"Yes" I said quietly.

The whole room was dead silence.

" Chief as much as we love giving you this report we still have to find the girl so I think we will go back to doing that" Nick said breaking the silence and he got off the chair.

" Carrots you coming?"

"Wilde you wait outside I have to talk Hopps alone" he said in a dead serous voice.

"Sir with all due respect-

" Now Wilde!" he raised his voice.

Nick refused to move.

" Nick please, it's ok, just wait outside" I looked at with soft eyes.

His gazed softened when he looked at me He sighed, went to the door and opened it.

" Go easy on her chief" he said seriously and he then shut the door.

I was even more nervous now, When the chief first met me he thought I was just a small fragile bunny that couldn't handle this job, I worked hard to prove him wrong and to gain his respect, to prove I'm not a stereotypical bunny, and now this happened to me.

"Hopps" he said softly.

I looked at him, surprised how softly he was talking to me, he looked more calm then before, he looked at me the same way as when Bellwether wanted me to be the image for ZPD.

I closed my eyes and took a gulp.

" Sir it's my fault the suspect got away I should... I should have fought harder.. I-

"Hopps this isn't your fault" he cut me off firmly.

" Some Bastard tried to take advantage of you, you did everything you could to defend yourself."

" Sir I'm suppose to be a good cop-

"You are a good cop Hopps and also a good doe, no one has the right to touch you with out your permission."

" As protocol you will speak with a therapist and your not getting out of it, I'll give you more details tomorrow where you have to go and who is the doctor, you can leave now."

I nodded, got off the chair and headed out the door, Nick was still outside waiting for me.

" How did it go?"

I sighed.

"He said I'm not at fault."

"Even I knew that Fluff" he stared at me with soft eyes.

" I have to talk a therapist tomorrow."

I brought my paw to my face and dragged it down my face and I laughed, Nick was a little shock by it.

" That bastard thought because I'm rabbit that I'm a whore" I chuckled.

I think I was starting to scare Nick a little by my reaction.

"Hahaha...FUCK!" I yelled as I banged my paw in the wall. Nick was really freaked out now because I never really curse.

"Carrots, Judy, calm down" he said and brought his paws up as he got closer to me.

"I can't calm down Nick! I keep thinking what could happened if he seriously hurt you and I wouldn't be able to stop him from doing.." I said glaring at the floor growling frustration.

"And I can't bare to apprehend what would happen if the girl was the one to walk on him instead of us."

Nick's ears became flat at this.

" Not only that we are at another dead end finding her, what are we going to do."I said as leaned up against the wall looking at the ceiling.

" If I wanted to hide from criminals that wanted to kill me, which I have never had to do" his comment made me snicker a little.' I would lay low and hide in a safe house or stay with someone."

"Nick were talking about a teenager though your an adult, she wouldn't have a safe house, she wouldn't even trust any adults at all the only ones she would trust would be someone-

I cut my self off and opened my eyes wide with realization. He looked at me confused.

" I know how to find her let's go." I said as I dragged him by his tie.

"Wait? What?" he said dumbfounded.

Before he knew it we at the cruiser and I was telling him to get in, still confused but he was afraid to ask do how determined I was right now. We had already been driving for 10 minutes and Nick had no idea where I was taking him and neither did I right now because I haven't found who I was looking for.

" He has to be around here somewhere" I whispered to my self while looking up down both sides of the streets.

"Umm Carrots who are you looking for." he asked curiously.

"Michelle's a teenager, believe or not Slick teenagers both delinquent and regular don't trust adults, they usually look out for each other, and they definitely don't snitch, not even to adult criminals, I'm surprised you didn't know this?" turned to look at him with my eyebrow raised.

Nick looked at little surprised but quickly regained his composer.

" I told you I have my morals, never involved my hustles with kids." he said with his arms crossed. "Most kids thought I was cool by the way" he smirked smugly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Of course they did your a mammal child." I said.

"Yep" he agreed with a smirk.

"So who are you looking for?"

" I have this informant who I go to sometimes, he will probably know where Michelle might be, we got to find her before that creep does Nick, Sweet cheese and crackers if that creep tries to do to her what he did to me... A child shouldn't go though that."

I slammed my hands on the wheel and it made Nick jump a little but calmed down when he saw my demeanor.

" We won't let that happen Carrots, we are going to find The girl" he said seriously while staring hard at me.

"Its not just the girl Nick... I can't believe someone tried to assault me again" I practically whispered.

Nick's ears went stair up and eyes went wide with shock at this revelation.

"Again! What are-

" There he is !" I cut him off and I raced out the door, Nick practically running after me

"Carrots! Judy! Stop!" he grabbed me by the arm and spun me around to look at him, he looked at me sternly.

" What do mean again?" he asked seriously.

My ears dropped, he looked death serious.

"Nick I will tell you later but please we need to find her first that's what more important right now" I pleaded with him.

He frowned at me but then let go of my arm.

"Your not getting out of this we are going to talk latter."

I nodded and headed down an ally with Nick following right behind me I then saw a teenager dressed in a black hooded jacket with with silver, blue, and orange spray paint all over his jacket, with faded denim jeans and a grey shirt.

"Dusty! I need to talk to you!"

The teenager turned around and I got a better look at a civet who was spray painting the wall with red and purple that look like a wave.

"Officer Hopps my love" he smiled practically skipping over to me.

I slapped my paw to my face.

" Not now Dusty, I need talk to you, and you know your not suppose to do that," I pointed to the wall.

"My art is my life, I have to show it to the world" he said dramatically.

I made a ka sound in annoyance.

" I think it looks cool" said Nick smiling.

"Thanks Dude" Dusty smiled brightly

"Your not helping" I shot him a glare.

"And what did you do to your jacket" I pointed at him.

" You like it? I thought it needed more color so I added some." he proudly showed us.

"It suits you" Nick said.

"Stop encouraging him" I said while glaring him.

"What? I think he's a good artist" he said smiling more.

" He's at artist who thinks every structure in Zootopia is his canvas."

"I like this dude Officer Hopps when did you get him" Dusty smiled brightly.

"Dusty this is my partner Nick Wilde, Nick this is Dusty Blur my informant."

Dusty waved excitedly at him.

" See I told you kids think I'm cool" he said with smug smirk.

I glared at him.

"Your so hot when your mad" Dusty said euphorically.

Nick laughed.

" Dusty I'm 24, your 17 it's never going to happen."

" Just you wait I'll you make you mine" he said dramatically holding his hand to his chest.

Nick laughed even harder now and I slapped my face again.

"Ok ok Dusty stop playing around I need to ask you something."

"Ahhh I thought you were visiting me" he pouted.

"Dusty has there been a black-footed cat hanging around any of your group of friends lately, she might be a little younger then you, and probably had a lot blood on her clothes."

Dusty eyes widen a little, he then turned around put his hood up.

My ears drooped.

" Dusty she's not in trouble, someone really bad wants to hurt her so we have to find her soon, you can trust us." I gently touched his arm and liked him with warm eyes.

He looked at me.

" There was a party at this old abandoned swimming pool a couple nights ago she was there, she might still be there it's off Field and Meadow " he said softly.

"Thank you Dusty" I smiled

" I know that place is, Com'on Carrots I'll drive."

" Carrots? Is that your nick name" Dusty smiled.

I groaned as I went over to where Nick was.

"See what you started."

"Dumb bunny" he smirked.

"Sly fox."

* * *

The drive was quick due it being only five blocks away. When I got a good look at the pool I could see over grown grass everywhere, the metal fence had a hole in it explains how the kids get in, there where skid marks in and outside of the pool not to mention graffiti too, glass bottles laying around with cigarettes along with it, the old snack bar looked like someone beaten on it, and oh sweet cheese and crackers I think I found condom again.

" Ok I partied when I was teenager too but this is just gross."

" You partied" Nick said amused.

" Yes Slick I had fun too when I was a teenager, I bet you were a real wild child when you were one too" I said.

"Yes I was,one-hundred percent" he smirked.

I chuckled a little but then stopped because I heard scuffling.

"Michelle is that you?" I yelled.

We went separated sides to look around.

"Michelle" Nick yelled this time.

"Michelle we are with ZPD, we're not going to hurt you."

I then noticed there was a huge box at the end of the pool with a tail sticking out it.

"Nick over there!" I pointed towards the box, he looked and we ran over to it. When we got over to the box we opened the slabs and saw her curled up in a ball shivering and breathing hard.

" Oh sweet cheese crackers Michelle" I whispered as I gently picked her up and put her in my lap and I held her close to me. After I pulled her out I got a better look at her,She had black and brown fur that was sort of fluffy, the fur on her cheeks was sort of pointed with a black noose, she was skinny and looked the same height as me, I could also see she was wearing a pale yellow shirt covered in blood and her blue jeans as well.

" She doesn't look good" Nick grimly, he took off his glove and felt her forehead.

"Shit! She's really hot, I'm calling a bus" he gritted his teeth.

"This is Officer Wilde to dispatch we need a bus quickly, off Field and Meadow, the old abandoned pool."

" _Ok a bus is heading your way"_ replied Clawhauser.

I my eyes widen with horror when I noticed there was blood Underneath her shirt I pulled her about slightly she was bleeding from a wound from her chest that she tried to bandage herself by tying a white cloth around it but it wants working anymore and blood started seeping through.

"Nick!"I yelled.

He turned to look at me and then he saw what I was yelling about, his eyes widen.

"Benji I tell the bus to hurry, the victim is now in critical condition!" he raised his voice.

" _Ok ok ok, I'll tell them don't worry!"_ Clawhauser sounded freaked out.

The ambulance got here in 7 minutes

later, a caribou and a moose came out with a gurney. Nick took her out my arms on put her on it. They then started to check her vitals while putting in the ambulance,they told us if we wanted to find out we wanted find out more, Thank God she's alive we then left to go the hospital.

* * *

 **Yep they found her and next chap more will be revealed and yay I finished this chapter quick :D sorry if its short, maybe a can write more quicker now let's see.**


	6. The Trauma

I was sitting in a chair bending over with my head to my paw, waiting for one the doctors to tell about Michelle's condition. Nick went to get coffee, I was so emotionally and physically exhausted, but there was no time for resting right now, when I looked up I saw coffee infront of my face that a smiling Nick was holding, I smiled.

"Thanks" I said weakly.

" Have they told you anything yet" he asked me as he sat down next to me.

I shook my head and drank some of the coffee that I really needed right now.

" You look terrible Carrots"

"Pffh, jeez thanks Slick, girls love hearing that" I said sarcastically.

" I mean you look exhausted, haven't slept in 3 days" I looked at Nick who staring at me with concern on his face" You go home, I'll stay, I'll call when there's an update.

" I can't do that" I said softy as I rubbed my eyes. He sighed, knowing how stubborn I was.

"Carrots I know you, every time we get a case you put it above everything else, including your physical and emotional health, this job is going to be the death of you."

"You may be right" I said looking off into space.

"Of course I'm right, I'm a sly fox" he smirked.

I chuckled.

" So how did you meet that civet kid, what's his name Dusty?" he asked curiously and sneered at me.

I knew he going ask about that sooner or later.

"Well while you were in the academy I was looking for this drug dealer that was selling Wolfsbane to kids around Savannah Central and no surprise the kids wouldn't talk to me,I was looking around for weeks."

"So that's why your familiar with them?" he asked.

"Yea but I did eventually find some who did tell me few things... And that was only after I threaten some them, some were just excited to help out the hero cop that saved the city...the rest wanted money."

"You threatened kids, with what?" he asked with a amused look on his face.

"While they're not afraid of getting arrested. "they think it will make them cooler for some reason" I mumbled that part." They are afraid of they're parents" I smiled evilly.

Nick laughed.

"You threaten to call their mommies and daddies?"

"That and I threaten to break their stuff, I actually threw one kid's phone over a fence, and I threaten to follow them around all day, every day."

"Yea I can imagine you doing that" he chuckled.

"I grew up with 275 brother and sisters, you learn how to deal with douche kids" I smiled.

" I think they just didn't want the crazy scary bunny to follow them " he laughed.

"Hehehe yea probably" I smiled." By that time 3 kids had already over doused on that stuff... I was angry.. I wanted to get that bastard more then ever"

Nick's ears lowered at this comment.

"I eventually met Dustin "Dusty" Blur while cruising around and caught him spray painting a side of a building, haha.. he was surprised to find I was the crazy ass cop his little buddies kept talking about" I chuckled a little at the last part.

" One of the kids that over dosed was one of Dusty's friends so he was more then willing to help me out" I said looking down.

" I think the fact he has a major crush on you might have major influence as well" Nick snickered.

" Tell me about it" I said as I brought my paw to my face" He actually wanted me to put the cuffs on him and arrest him, don't know why he has a crush on me."

Nick laughed hard at this.

"He's a good kid though, despite defacing public property he's harmless, you might have actually seen some of his work like there's this big one on one of the buildings in Sahara Square, you know the one where the waterfall comes out of the cloud then falls onto another cloud and drips on the sun."

"Really? He made that?" He said amazed.

I nodded.

" We eventually found the drug dealer and charged him with possession, intend to sell, intend to sell to minors, and liable for the death of those kids, he won't get out for a long time" I said.

"Let me guess you were the one to cuff the guy, must have been really unforgettable for him?"

"Yep" I grinned.

"It's a good thing you caught him when you did, Wolfsbane is very addictive, there could have been more deaths" he said seriously, his face looking grim.

I don't really know much about Nick's past because he doesn't really like to talk about it, I think it mostly because he's not proud of it and because of bad memories.

" Have you...ever used drugs?"

"Hell no!" he snapped.

His reaction made jump a little with my ears flat. He saw my reaction and I then saw guilt on his face.

"Sorry.. No I never used it or sold it, I had my morals remember... it was the reason Fin and I had are fallout with the Leopard... He wanted us to sell it..."he then quickly brushed off his thought.

" Then what did you do for him in the beginning.." I asked worriedly.

"He mostly started us off with transporting items, working in this underground casino as dealers, making sure the gamblers weren't cheating, I was really good at poker" he said confidently.

It does seem like something Nick would be good at, due to how well he's able to read mammals. Just then my phone rang I took it out of my pocket and look on the screen to see my parents contact shinning brightly. _Oh sweet cheese and crackers_ I haven't talk to my parents in 3 days, usually I talked to them at the end of each day so they don't freak out, but I forgot because everything that's been going on lately, honestly I'm surprised they haven't shown up in front my apartment uninvited yet... _or did they_. My eyes widen with horror. I motion Nick to be quiet because I was about to answer a call with my parents. I put on my fake smile.

" Hey it's my parents" I said over the top joyful, seeing the smiling faces of my parents and judging by the background they were still at the farm _Oh thank God._

"Hey Jude the Dude"

"Hi Bun Bun"

"We haven't haven't heard from you in awhile everything ok" my dad asked.

" Yep, it's just this case right that's making us really busy so haven't time to call you guys."

"Oh my, what kind of case did someone get hurt" My mom asked worriedly.

" Umm..well-

"Doctor we you need operating room 2, Doctor we need you operating room 2" the loud speaker cut me off _oh crap._

"Doctor?!Judy are in the hospital?" She freaked out.

"Yes but-

"Stu pack our bags were going to Zootopia! What hospital are you at!?" she yelled.

Nick was snickering behind me I gave him dirty look.

"Mom! I'm fine, even ask Nick! Nick tell my mother I'm fine!" I said as I turned my phone to him.

"Hey Mr. And Mrs. Hopps" he smiled awkwardly at them kinda surprised at the move I just did.

"Hello Nick"

"Hi Nick"

"Seriously Nick just call us Bonnie and Stu" my mom said.

My parents have met Nick do to me video calling them most of them, at first they were a little bit nervous of him but after getting to know him a little bit they began to like him.

"Yea your daughter is fine, I don't think she would spazzing out this much if she wasn't" he joked, I gave him a another dirty look.

"Haha your probably right about that" my dad laughed.

"Why are both you in the hospital then?" my mom asked, I slapped my paw to my face I loved my parents but they could be so uhhhggg at times.

" That's what I been trying to tell you mom, The witness in the case we've working on was hurt and she's in the hospital right now" I said as I turned the phone back to me.

"Oh ok, wait why-

"Officer Hopps, Officer Wilde ?" voice interrupted us I turned it was the doctor.

" Sorry guys I got to go talk to you another time" I said curtly and then hung up.

"How is she I asked?"

The doctor who was a oryx looked confused but she then went back to normal.

"She has Pneumonia, along with the lacerations, it was a miracle she survived, the only thing I think of why she did is from what you told me, the cold from Tundra Town slowed down blood flow that kept her from bleeding out and then she tried her best to banged it" I my ears became flat at this.

"Not to mention the pure drive to live alone" Nick butted in.

"Can we talk to her?" I asked.

"We gave her a anesthetic she be out for the next 12 hours, you can try talking to her tomorrow but I have to warn you her condition is not good right now, it might be hard to get questions out her until she gets better."

"Did you determine what age she is?" Nick asked.

"Well she's lost all her baby teeth but she still has her baby fur so she's definitely under the age of 19, my guess she's between 14 to 16."

Well are suspicions were finally confirmed about her age.

"There was something else we found when we were checking her for injuries" my ears picked up at this. " We found that she scars on both her paws they look like burns marks about a year old do you know how she got them?" she asked curiously.

I was shocked I looked at Nick who ears went flat I then looked back at the doctor and shook my head and I thanked her who then went back to her other patients. I then took my phone to call Clawhauser because I left my walkie talkie in the cruiser.

"Hey Benji we found the girl, she's alive but really sick."

 _"Oh poor girl, it's good that you found her."_

" Was wondering if you could get Bogo to send an officer down here to guard her."

 _"Ok, oh also do you guys still want to come with us to the pub? Since you no one could come yesterday " he asked hopefully._

The pub, I totally forgot about that. I put my paw to my forehead

" I don't think we can Benji-

I didn't get to finish because Nick grabbed the phone away from me.

" Sure Benji we'll come."

 _"Great! Everybody is meeting at 7 see you then"_ with that Clawhauser ended the call.

I was looking at him mad right now at the stunt he just pulled.

" Your a workaholic Carrots, you need to relax and have fun more" he said with his arms crossed and looked at me seriously as he gave me my phone.

I tried to protest but he raised his paw before I could.

" No buts your going to have fun and that's final, I'll pick you up and drag you there if I have too." be bent over a little and smugly smirked at me.

I stared at him for awhile with my paws on my hips but then sighed in defeat, I was too tried to argue with him today.

"Great, let's go I'm going home to take a shower and to change, and judging by they way you smell you should too Jude the Dude" he continued to smirk.

"Har, har," I said sarcastically glaring at him.

* * *

Before Nick dropped me off at my apartment. I called Mr. Koslov to tell him we found her but he couldn't talk to her even if he wanted to do to her condition right now and surprisingly he agreed with me, it's understandable considering it's kind of hard to talk to someone when their knocked out cold, he agreed to wait until she woke up.

Nick offered me to take a shower at his place but since I had no change of clothes with me so I chose to use the shower at my place, and when I mean shower I mean the apartment building's shared shower and bath and I really needed one right now with everything going on the last 36 hours. After I got dropped off I grabbed some clothes and walked to the end of the hall to where the shower was and luckily no one was using it today. Because there's always someone using it when I try too I usually just take a shower at work. It was a pretty bland bathroom with white tile, white tub, white walls, white sink, and a white toilet. I didn't really complain about it since it was always clean, the manager cleans it well I guess. I turned on the water, got undressed, and tried my best not to get my stitches wet. The water felt really good all over my aching body and I soaked my face in it and let my self relax. I got out after 5 minutes dried my self off and put on black underwear with a black bra and then blue jeans with a lightly loose purple shirt, After I changed, I grabbed my stuff, put them back into my room and left to head over to head over to the bar.

The bar was 5 blocks away from my apartment so I no problem walking there. By the time I got there, Nick and Clawhauser were already there sitting at a table talking. The Pub was an old bar with wooden floors, wooden walls, booths with cushions, wooden tables, and of course a classic bar front. Clawhauser saw me come in and waved with a big smile, I smiled back and walked over to them.

"Hey Judy I almost thought you wouldn't come" he with a big smile it was obvious he was really happy I came.

" Of course I came Benji I'm not some workaholic,I like to have fun too " I sought Nick a look at my remark and he smirked at me. Benji was wearing a green t-shirt with blue jeans and Nick of course was wearing one of his signature Pawaiian shirt with his brown slacks, this one was red with a blue tie.

"Seriously Nick where do you get there shirts?" I asked.

" You just don't understand my fashion sense, these shirts just make me more handsome." he touch his chest proudly.

" I think they suit you" Clawhauser said.

" Thank you Benji"

I chuckled.

Just then I heard other mammels come in I turned around to see that was it Wolford, Fangmeyer, and Mchorn.

"Wow Hopps your here I'm surprised" Fangmeyer said with a smile.

" Yea I thought you lived at the office" Wolford joked.

" Why is so hard to believe I have fun, I'm not some stiff you know" I said with my arms crossed.

"Thank God she's not a stiff you guys, we don't need another buffalo but" Nick said with a smirk.

I gave him a dirty look and everybody starting cracking up at his comment.

" Wilde I've missed hanging out with you" Wolford said while drying his tears.

" Well miss me no further here I am" he said with smirk.

"So where's the rest of the guys?" asked Clawhauser.

"Delgato got night shift and Grizzoli had to go home to the wife so they couldn't come this time" Mchorn said.

" Ok who wants beer" Nick raised his voice and no surprise we all raised are hands.

For most the night we were drinking, talking, and laughing it was pretty normal until Fangmeyer ordered some shots, I asked to try one and Fangmeyer asked if was sure I could handle it and it got me fired up and made me bet I could drink more then him, gladly accepted the challenge, by the time I got to my 10th shot everybody at the table looked at me bewildered, even Nick was staring wide eyed in wonderment. In the end I won because Fangmeyer threw up after the 12th shot, I slammed my last shot on the table and did a victory dance on my chair while the rest of the guy's were applauding me. We eventually got the point of showing each other are scar's and I wasn't even embarrassed to show mine not even the ones on my leg or my waist, maybe because I was drunk, I beat Wolford by one. Nick showed off the one on his neck and one I didn't even know about between his shoulder and upper chest _when did he get that?_ We eventually started talking about are most funniest cases, I brought up the one of this bear who was robbing a store and made the made the mistake of underestimating me by calling me cute little bunny and tried to grabbed me, he ended up getting a good kick in the face and landing flat on his but.

"Just to show you, you don't want the face the wrath of Hopps" Wolford laughed.

" I told him he shouldn't have called her that" Nick smugly smirked remembering it.

" What about you Nick, what was the funniest case do you remember" asked Clawhauser.

"Well I think it have to be when we pulled over that speed racer 5 months ago to find out it was my high school buddy flash the sloth, I couldn't forget the look on Carrots face when she found out who it was, it was priceless not as funny as when you had your first experience at the Spring Oasis though" he started cracking up along with everybody else.

I gave him a blank look with my eyes half closed.

" Speaking of priceless looks, It was to hard forget the one you made when the manager at the Lagoon Motel recognized you for being an old regular" I said deviously.

Everybody's ears picked up this and Nick who was drinking his beer choked at my with eyes wide comment.

"If I recall the manager said he used to get noise complaints about you and the females you brought with you" I said in a sultry tone.

Everybody at the table was laughing hard now and I gave Nick a triumph look.

He chuckled a little" Sly bunny."

" Dumb Fox" I smiled.

" How did you get so many female a with those God awful shirts you wear?" Wolford asked trying to hold in laughter.

" I have you know my good sir, my shirts help me catch the females." he said dramatically while showing off his shirt. Everybody was cracking up.

" Well you wouldn't be you with them, so I guess Benji is right they do suit you, even though they are kind of tacky." I said with my ears turning red.

" So you do like my shirts then" he said with smirk and my ears got redder.

I could see everybody staring at me smirking, quickly drank my beer and changed the subject about something else. After a little while the rest of the guys went home until it was only Nick, Clawhauser, and I. By that time we had moved to the front of the bar and I was really drunk.

"Benji your cheeks are so chubby, chubby" I giggled squishing his cheeks together.

"Judy stop that tickles" he giggled.

"You're so adorable" I said in a cutesy voice padding his cheeks.

" Well I need to get going home I'll see you guys tomorrow" Clawhauser said as he got up to leave.

"Nooo stay!" I whined as I hugged him but Nick wrapped his arms around me and made a motion to let Clawhauser know he could know escape. He laughed waved bye to us as he left. I looked up at Nick my back against his chest and bopped him lightly on the noose.

"Traitor" I pouted.

I then found something new that caught my interest, it was Nick's tail. I grabbed it and it made Nick jump in surprise.

"Your tail is so fluffy" I said petting it only for the Reynard to garb it out of my reach,causing me to whine, if I didn't know any better I think I could see him blushing.

" Ok Carrots, no more alcohol for you" he said as he put back on my stool, I spun around on it laughing. I then saw him looking serious at me that made stop playing around.

"What?" I asked

"You said would tell me about that incident" he said firmly.

I froze.

" I didn't think you want me to tell you right now" I said as turned to back to the bar.

" It just the two of right now, you promised remember."

I sighed and put one of my paws to hold my forehead as my ears drooped.

"I was 15 and walking home from this festival my high school threw every year during the fall... Gideon had this friend named Travis he, was a Ferret"

 **Flashback**

 _I was laughing so hard from the roller coaster we just got off from._

 _"That was amazing!" I said filled with adrenaline skipping with my friend Bobby Catmull following shortly behind me._

 _"That was 3rd time we've been on that ride Jude, I swear your not afraid of anything" he laughed._

 _" Well if you didn't take risks what fun would you have" I said skipping backwards to look at him._

 _"Well the last time I took a risk I got stuck up in tree and our teacher called the fire department to get me down, and to think the one who got me down was a cute fluffy bunny that became my best friend" he joked._

 _I glared at him and skipped over to him lightly punched him in the arm, he rubbed it while laughing._

 _" I told you what I would do if you called me that."_

 _"Hey being violent isn't lady like, your never going to find a boyfriend if your just keep hurting guys." he smiled big at me._

 _" ughh all the bucks here are stupid jerks why would I want one, you sound like my mother" I said with my arms crossed while rolling my eyes._

 _He laughed it off and wrapped his larger arm around me I did the same but my arm only reached his waist, we walked around the festival for awhile until my eyes made contact with Gideon._

 _" Speaking of jerks" Bobby said softly._

 _While Gideon was a aggressive jerk when were kids he started to change when we started middle school, he didn't try to physically hurt me anymore but he still called me names and try put me down that led us to have verbal spats with each other it was like he was intentionally trying to push my buttons, once we got into high school he for some reason stopped the constant name calling and put downs, I mean he would be a little jerky to me sometimes but it wasn't even that bad, he now mostly just stares at me and I think he even follows me around sometimes. Gideon who had been staring at us all this time was now glaring I followed his gaze to see he was glaring at Bobby and Bobby was returning the favor. While my relationship with Gideon with was antagonistic but Gideon and Bobby's was of pure malice, they would always get into vicious violent fights with each other and usually I'm the reason why, Bobby has always tried to protect me against Gideon and it makes me mad, it makes feel like I'm a defenseless rabbit who can't defend herself, last week they had a brawl in the cafeteria I don't know what it was about but what ever it was had made the mountain lion snap, I tried to get answer out of Bobby of what Gideon did this time all I got was " he knows what he did' none of the other kids knew why either I even tried to ask Gideon and he plain flat ignored me, after it died down and nobody really talked about it anymore calling it just another one of Bobby's and Gideon's spats._

 _"Bobby don't bother with it, let's just go, Sharla, her brother, and Sam left already anyways" I said trying to keep him calm, looking up at him with pleading eyes with my ears drooping._

 _"Yea that might be good idea" he mumbled while not removing his eye contact from Gideon as he let me drag him towards the exit._

 _After we got off the fairgrounds Bobby offered to walk me home but I declined since it would make him late to get home. The fair grounds was just a 2 miles down the road to my family's farm and I liked walking So it was no problem for me to walk home._

 _"Well look who it is, Miss I think I can be a cop" said a drunken voice._

 _I stopped to look around to see it was Gideon's stupid friend Travis leaning against on one the fences that separate the farm lands from the road, he was obviously drunk._

 _" What do you want Travis" I said annoyed._

 _He took a drink out of his flask he was holding._

 _" You know for someone acts like a tough doe who fights her own battles you sure do love to sic your attack cat on mammals" he sneered._

 _" I don't tell Bobby to attack anybody and you know it" I said with my arms crossed._

 _He laughed and stumbled closer to me._

 _" Your fucking him aren't you" he slurred." little tomboy Judy acting like she doesn't need any male but in reality she a fucking slut." he said as stumbled closer to me, stood my ground staring hard at him._

 _"I'm surprised Gideon isn't with you right now, usually your hanging around in his shadow" I shot back at him._

 _He got even closer to me to glare down at me._

 _" Me and Gid had a fallout and the funny thing is it was about you, are you fucking him too?."_

 _I was little surprised at this revelation me? why would they fight about me? But_

 _" Your drunk Travis " I said as I turned around to leave but I was stopped by Travis who grabbed my arm spun me back around to face him, feel his drunken stench in me, He then shoved me to me the ground roughly, I looked up him and my eyes widen in horror, he was beginning unbuckling his pants with a horrible sneer on his muzzle._

 _" I want to see what big deal is with you so_ I'm _going to try you out to see how good of a fuck you are."_

 _I then tried to make a getaway but he quickly grabbed my arm and got on top of me putting his knee between my legs and I was fighting like hell clawing, biting, kicking, hitting, everything I could to try to get away from him which ended up being me smacked and punched by him more then once. He had managed to rip open my blouse though out this whole ordeal along with my bra slightly ripped and was still trying take off my pants, by this time I was screaming and Travis quickly cover my mouth with his paw._

 _"Com'on Judy just enjoy it your a bunny after all" he practically growled._

 _And to my fears came true he was finally able to pull my pants down and he brought his unbuckled waist closer to mine I squinted my eyes shut waiting for the worst but I then felt the ferrets weight lifted off me, left rephrase that yanked off me I looked up to see that it was a police officer and he was cuffing Travis and his partner came up to me to see if I was all right._

 **End of flashback**

"He was charged with sexual assault and was sent to juvie I didn't see him again through out high school" I said monotone staring off into space I then turned my head to the side to look at Nick, I couldn't read the look on his face.

" So were is this guy now?" he asked.

" Last I heard he was in and out of jail."

I we sat in silence for a few minutes.

" Lets go fluff we have work in the morning." he said as helped me down from the stool and guided me out the door. I pretty much stumbled all the back to my apartment with Nick helping me keep balance. I was starting to feel really hot from being really close to him, I began to feel the weight if my feelings about fall out into the open. I don't know if it ethier had to do with the trauma that I confessed to Nick or because that I have deep feelings for the fox, maybe because I was just plain drunk but once we got to the front of my apartment building I grabbed him by his tie, yanked him down and kissed him hard. He grabbed me by the arms to pull me away, he face wide shock, like he didn't know how to apprehend what I just did. My ears went flat and it felt like my heart begin to break at the thought of rejection.

"Judy this-

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have done that, it was stupid" I apologized as I pulled away from him.

" No Judy th-

" Just a stupid dumb bunny move" I joked trying to hold back from sobbing" I'll see you tomorrow" I said as I ran into my building, by the time I got to my door I was sobbing freely trying to stand up straight, my tears were running done like bullets as I fumbled to put my key into the door but my trembling and cloudy vision was making it hard for me too.

" Hey Judy why are you crying!" Pronk yelled.

"Leave her alone can't you see she's hurting!" Bucky yelled at him.

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

I ignored them, couldn't deal with them right now, by the time I got my door open Nick had run up next to me. I couldn't bear to look at him.

"Judy I just don't want to take advantage of you in this state" he said softly.

"I know I'm not pretty" I sobbed still not looking at him I then felt his paws grab my face to make me look at him. I looked into his eyes that were staring back at me warmly his nose almost touching mine.

" You're beautiful" he whispered as he gently kissed me" your beautiful" he kissed me again. I wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him back, he pulled me closer to him by wrapping his arm around my waist to kiss me deeper ,the other still on my face. I opened my door from behind and we dragged each other inside, kissing still continuing, are paws going all over each other. I then felt the edge of the bed which I fell on. I stared back up at Nick, my pleading eyes into his stoic emerald ones .

" I won't be able to stop myself Judy, are you sure about this? Do you really want to lose your virginity to me" he said as he loosened his tie.

" I never been more sure in my life, I want you" I said determinedly.

He was still looking at me stoic as he took off his shirt, I could see his muscles now, the Reynard's academy training really paid off really well, made him even more attractive. After he got on top off me we eventually discarded all of our clothing, kissing became more passionate and we ran our paws all other each others bodies.

I now could feel him slowly enter me and I wasn't about to lie it hurt, a lot. I gripped his back tightly grunting into his neck, after a couple minutes of him repeating the process of entering me it became more bearable and eventually became pleasurable. The rest of the night was filled with moans and grunts until we both finally reached are climaxes. Nick collapsed on top of me I noticed he still hadn't pulled out of me yet, when I tried to do it I realized he was stuck inside me, his raspy voice told me in my ear I would have to wait a few minutes before his knot loosened then he could pull out, I was too tried and drunk to comprehend it so I passed out _boy I was going to have a bad hang over tomorrow_.

* * *

 **cliffhanger muhahahahah. sorry i haven't update in a long time had finals, xmas shopping, and then I got sick in fact im still sick but im really happy i got this chapter done yay and really happy my good friend Tanier finished the cover art I love her check her out deviantart shes really good :D i also want to thank Storm Dragon Wolf Princess for being so supportive:) im not good with descriptions im really sorry and im not really good at writing smut sorry writing hard lol^^; im probably not going to update till i feel better and i do want to feel better i hate being sick ;(**


	7. The Morning After

**Hey guys srry i didn't update last month I recently started school again so it been taking much of my time not mention I think I have insomnia lol ^^; this chapter was suppose to be longer but I had to do a report and it took to much of my time and then my teacher handed me my report back to do corrections so I to fix the mistakes and turn it in I literally been banging my head into my table trying not go nuts... I'll try to get the next chap done soon as can but with school I'll probably won't get it in till the end of the month...**

* * *

I woke up to feel intense pain in my head, it felt like someone was taking a screw driver and drilling a hole into it _I never want to drink again._ I realized what woke me up was my alarm, my eyes still not open yet.

"Nnnnn turn it off it's too early" a raspy voice said.

If I wasn't awake before I was now, I sat up so fast that I caused my head to ach even more, I grabbed it and turned to the direction of the noise, which was in the bed next to me, which was Nick half asleep on his stomach, muzzle buried into the pillow and he was naked. I then looked down at myself to see I was naked too, my ears went flat and my eyes grew wide _Oh sweet cheese and crackers._

" Carrots turn it off" he whined as he put the pillow on top of his head and wrapped it tightly around it.

"Yea Judy some of us are are trying to sleep!, you two were so loud last night that we barely got any!"

" Oh shut up Pronk all she does work! It's good thing she's finally doing something fun!"

My whole body went completely red at there comments.

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!"

I quickly dashed over to my desk to turn off my alarm. I turned around to look at the fox in my bed, my emotions where coming in all at once and I didn't know how to deal with the situation I was in right now. I quickly put on my underwear, a random tank top, and pair leggings ran out the door. I didn't even make it down the block when I started wobbling and I had to hold onto to a lamp post just to keep me from falling down, my head was hurting more now. _Ok stupid move note for the future never run with a hangover ever,_ I gritted my teeth and held my head as I dragged my self to sit on the bus spot bench next to the lamp post. I leaned my head back and covered my eyes _Oh sweet cheese and crackers what did we do last night, I know what we did and I know I have strong feeling for him it's just... it's just...I thought we would go on a date first at least._ After a few minutes of sitting there and making sure I wasn't dizzy anymore I got up and started walking back to my apartment to face the reality of what happen last night.

I slowly opened my door so I wouldn't wake Nick but I don't think it would anyways, the reynard wasn't exactly a morning mammal and was a very sound sleeper, I literately had to drag him out bed mostly every morning to get him to get ready for work and I was right he didn't budge at all as I sneaked into the room and got my uniform along with my bath stuff and headed over to the apartment bathroom to take a shower and since it was still really early and no one was up yet I didn't have to wait.

I usually go out and jog when I first wake up then take a shower but given circumstances that wasn't happening today,the hot water felt really good on my face and helping numb the pain a little but I began too noticed soreness coming from my lower back and vaginal area, _I'm not a virgin anymore_ I stood staring at the wall in daze, I quickly shook it off and finished washing myself. By the time I got out and got dress it was 6 And I went down stairs into the shared apartments kitchen to make coffee, I needed to hydrate and needed caffeine to get rid of my hangover and to stay awake, I had enough time to pick something up before I woke up Nick, after I finished my cup I went outside to do quick errand.

When I got back it was 7, I was holding Nick's uniform and two coffees which one was half drunk already. I sighed as I stood in front of the door, it felt like forever until I finally did open it and saw that state of my apartment. Clothes and scattered all over the floor along with my stuff animals that usually sat on my bed that was obviously pushed off last night with my partner stretched across the bed naked. I put the stuff on the desk and went over to wake him up.

" Hey slick wake up its morning we have to go to work" I shook him.

He groaned and turned over trying ignore me and I was in no mood to deal with this morning.

" Nick if you don't wake up right now I'm either going to dump a bucket of ice water on you or drag you out this bed by your tail take your pick" I said in a no nonsense tone.

Believing my warning he sat up holding his head with his eyes crunched.

" What time is it?" he asked raspy.

" 7, we have go to work in a hour"

" Crap I'm not going to have enough time to get home to change and shower."

" Took care of that and got you coffee" I pointed to his uniform and his coffee on my desk.

He looked at my desk then back at me and gave me a look that said when did you do that.

"Do you honestly don't remember my alarm ringing? I wake up early remember" I said with a eyebrow raised.

I got out closer to my door so he could get out of bed, I noticed he didn't bother to cover himself. My face turned hot, I quickly turned my head away from him. I know we did _it_ and everything but I wasn't exactly use to seeing other males naked.

" My head is killing me" he groaned.

" Drink the coffee, the more hydrated you get the more your head will feel better."

He grabbed his cup started drinking.

" Nick can you cover yourself please?" I said trying to hide my bashfulness.

He stopped and looked down at himself and then looked back at me smirking smugly.

" Why? You seemed to enjoy looking at it last night."

I gritted my teeth while blushing so bad that anyone could see through my fur.

" You sure do have a lot of stuff bunnies." he said as he bent down to pick one up. Right when he was about to pick up one he noticed something red underneath my bed "What's this?" he said as he started to pulled it out. I froze in horror once I got a better look at it, realizing what it was.

He eyes widened when he realized what pulled out was a stuff fox with ZPD sticker on it. He looked at it and then back at me with a smirk " Wow fluff I never knew you-"

"The shower is at the end of the hall I'll wait for you in the kitchen down stairs!" I interrupted him curtly as dashed out my door shutting it behind me. As I was walking down the hallway my phone rang, I didn't recognize the number but I answered it anyway.

"Hello" I answered groggily.

 _"Officer Hopps? This is Doctor Grazeton, Ms. Furkins doctor I'm calling to tell you she's awake."_

"Ok thank you for telling me" I then hung up.

What's some good news It made my mood feel a bit better _today's another day right._

* * *

We decided to take the subway today instead of walking do the hangover we had, and from the moment we got out of my apartment till we got on the subway there was this awkward tension. Nick tried to unsuccessfully ease it with small talk and bad jokes while I gave him short responses, he eventually gave up and the rest of ride was silent. Nick had on his signature sunglasses on by the time we got off and I got off so quick that he was trying to catch up to me, it was only a block away from work to the subway so I had no problem getting there quickly.

" Jeez Carrots didn't know you wanted to race here?" He said sarcastically finally catching up to me once we got inside, but I didn't stop as I raced through the precinct to get where they park the cruisers. I could see Clawhauser, paw to his head suffering from his own hangover, with his Gazelle coffee mug in his other one, good thing I drank about 3 cups of coffee before we left my apartment, Nick drank about 5, he sure does loves his caffeine.

"Hey good morning Judy, Nick" he said with smile but I zipped right past his desk. "Judy?" Clawhauser said confused as he watch me speed off. " Sorry Benji, looks were in a hurry, talk to later buddy" Nick said while still trying to catch up to me. When we got to the garage, I got into the driver's seat while Nick got into the passengers seat, he doesn't really like to drive even though he knows how too, which is why I do most of the driving. Honestly I just think he's lazy, I waited for him to climb in and buckle up then I started the cruiser and drive off.

* * *

 **Yea trying to get rid of a hangover drink a lot of fluids right away. So there's tension and there relationship isn't going to be the same now and they have to deal with the case what could go wrong ?**


	8. The Hospital

We sat in silence as I drove us to the hospital. The tension was so thick you could feel it hanging in the air. I was tapping my pointer finger on the stiring wheel frustrated, never taking my eyes off the road.

" Do you regret it?" Nick asked.

I turned my head to look at Nick putting his sunglasses in top of his head to gave me a stoic stare.

" Was it really that horrible for you?"

"Nick" I sighed exhaustively. " It's not that...it's just...I didn't think I would have my first time with my best friend after getting drunk in a bar..."

"Well sorry if I ruined the dream of your first time Carrots." he said snarky as crossed his arms turning himself to look out the window.

"That not what I mean! ughhhh!" I banged my head on the wheel getting frustrated.

" Then what Fluff?" he said never turning his head from the window.

I sighed deeply. "I don't regret doing it with you... your my best friend...your the most important mammel to me...It's just that..."

I turned my head to look at him to see him turning around to face me blankly.

" I just wish we had least gone on some kind of date first or where at least sober...I didn't want to be like one of those girls you had your flings in the past..." I said softly as I turned my head back to driving.

We sat in silence.

" Was it painful for you... Did I hurt you at all during the that time" He asked softly breaking the silence.

My ears heated up at his question.

" I'm not going to lie... It did hurt and feel uncomfortable...A LOT" I explained embarrassed with my face heating up now.

"Oh" He said blankly, turning his face to stare out the front window in front of us.

"But it did start... to feel good...once... I got use to it..." I mumbled trying to hide my now bright red droppy ears and face that I was burying into the wheel.

Nick blinked at me then smiled smugly " Good?" he said with his arms crossed. " I think you would have called it great by the way you kept screaming Harder! Harder! Harder! While desperately clinging onto to me." he said as smile got bigger.

" Ok Nick I think I get it" I said starting to get annoyed.

" For a virgin you sure do know how to move your hips-

"Ok I get it Nick!" I cutting him off curtly while trying focus the road and not be part of this conversation anymore.

He laughed.

"If it makes you feel any better I never stayed with any of those the girls the morning after, I always left after I woke up."

" You would sneak out after you woke up didn't you." I said with my half closed lids.

"Yea mostly" he chuckled nervously while running the back of his avoiding eye contact.

" Let's just not...worry about this right now, keep our heads on the case" I sighed.

His ears drooped at my comment.

"Just until we solve this case... Then we can talk about this ok..."

" Whatever you want" he said quietly as put his sunglasses back on and turn to face the front.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

When we got to the hospital Koslov was already there waiting for us due to me calling him earlier. Judging from his reaction when we got there, he could easily feel the tension around us but chose not to question it. We walked to the room to see it was Snarloft they had placed on guard duty. He smiled at us but once he saw Koslov his smile dropped which made him pull me to the side with concern which I immediately explained to him the situtation. He eventually let us through but still keeping close I on the bear.

Michelle was laying on the bed in a hospital gown with her brown fur all matted. She had an IV dripping into her arm on her muzzle was a oxygen mask and a heart monitor right next to her the Dr Grazeton was checking on it. _This is why I hate hospitals_ It was then the doctor saw us come in and bent over the cat to talk to her with putting a hove on her shoulder

"Michelle dear, these officers need to ask you some questions I'll be back later to check on you ok" she said softly. She then walked over to me.

" She's very weak so it might be hard for her to talk normally so please be patient with her."

I nodded and she left the room. I walked closer to her so I could talk to her better, her half lidded golden eyes following me.

" Michelle I'm Officer Hopps and this partner Officer Wilde." I said as pointed to Nick who was trying to give a charming smile. " and you already know boss" I said pointing to Koslov who was looking at her kind of sadly.

"We are here because-

" I know why...your here" she said in monotone while trying to catch her breath.

"Your...here to...talk about Spencer..." she said taking deep breaths. My ears drooped at her condition.

" Michelle if your not feeling good I can-

" Not feeling good... is just... a understatement, I feel...like crap..." She shot back at me.

"Not mention your having a bad fur day" Nick said trying to add humor. I turned my head to face him.

"But look on the bright side at least you not coughing up hairballs hahaha..." He said chuckling nervously realizing his humor was failing. I stared him sternly.

 _Really Nick? Really?_

"Is he...trying to be...funny cause he's...not funny."Michelle said never changing her tone with a eyebrow raised.

I could see Nick face had turned bewildered with jaw open and Koslov trying hold back a laugh with his paw. I couldn't help to smile as well at her comment. About time someone told him his jokes are terrible. I turned my head back around to face her.

" I've been...through worse...then this." She said seriously.

"Alright... can you tell us what happen almost 3 days ago" I asked.

"Well you... obviously found out... that I work at...the shipping yard...on the weekdays..." her eyes looking towards Koslov. " On...the weekends... I work as... a night janitor for...the mall...next to the Palm Hotel."

I could understand why she needed a second job after seeing where she lived, despite Burg Shipping giving her decent pay it wasn't enough too cover all her expenses and she probably had save some money just to move.

" Ok so you working that night?"

"Yea... I got off... around 12...Spencer picked me...up cause the buses... don't run that...late...but he didn't...like me...taking bus in general...at night so...he would always...take me home..."

" I can understand his reasoning, there are creeps on the bus at night... Not safe for young girls" Nick said seriously.

" He was obviously worried about you" I said.

"Yea...Spencer was...a good guy" she said trying her hardest not her emotions get the best of her as she looked down at her paw that grasping something I couldn't really see.

" He was going to...take...me home...but he then got...a phone call...and he then...started to argue...with the mammal on the phone...I thought it...was weird I've...never seen him... mad before.."

My ears picked up with interest at this.

"Did Spencer tell you who he was talking to?"

She shook her head " No...he just said...He had to deal with...the mammal...he drove to... the shipping yard...and told me to... Wait in the...car and not...to come out...a couple...minutes later... I heard a scream... I got...out of the...car to what happen...and found...Spencer... and you know...the rest.."She winced at the last part, gripping her paw tighter.

"How did you escape the attacker?" I asked softly.

" He got on...top of me...and...started clawing me...leaving me this...nice parting gift...on my chest..." she said slightly lifting her gown show us the gashes that were now stitched up. _Sweet cheese and crackers_ I winched looking at them, I never really got a good at them before.

" I...did everything...I could to get...him off me... Clawing...hitting...biting...I think...I left...him a partnering...gift too...I...eventually was...able to...push him... off...and I ran..."

"How did you get to the abandoned pool?"

"I hitch... A ride on the back...off a newspaper truck...that went...to went to Savannah Central...I knew about...the...pool...and that there was...parties there...sometimes...I hid in... the...old snack...shack...I knew no one...would rat...out...then you guys...found me...I'm so sorry... Mr. Koslov" she said the last part remorsefully.

"There was nothing you could have done" he said quietly.

"Michelle did you get a good look at the attacker?"

"Not really...it happened...to fast...I could only...tell he had...bright silver eyes...and he was...some kind...of leopard..."

We heard some kind of stumble in the background I turned around it was Nick who sort of lost his balance, holding the frame at the end staring shocked at us.

"Nick you Ok?"

"Yea, yea I'm ok" he said trying to straightening up.

"You...could ask...his girlfriend...Sofie Fangly...she lives in...Tundra Town... 196...off Glacer and Ice..."

"So he did have a girlfriend" Koslov said softly.

"Yea...I'm not surprise...he didn't...tell you...their relationship...wasn't really...considered...normal for most...mammals...I guess he...was afraid of...how...you would react..."

I raised my eyebrow at this" Why would he be afaird-

"Ok Officers that's enough questions she needs rest and I need talk to you two outside." Dr. Grazeton said cutting me off while pointing out of the room Nick and I left the room to the afraid facing the doctors wrath. Koslov said he had to tell Michelle something first before he could leave the doctor agreed to it as long he didn't question her and left after he was done.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"We've been trying to notify her next of kin to come and get her but the number keeps going to voicemail and since she's a minor she can't go home with out a guardian, I was wondering if you could search for him." she said as she handed a clip board with Michelle's medical information on it.

" What the name of next of kin" I asked.

"Spencer White" Nick said sadly

* * *

 **So here it is sorry it took so long I just got more homework recently and it's been bad, really really bad I hate school sometimes so tell me what you think I also want to give thanks to Storm dragon wolf princess , Fox in the hen House, My good friend Tanier, and Imjustlikehumphery for the reviews. I now have 11 favorites, 22 followers, and 2700 views not too bad for eight chapters :D Lets hope i don't get a mountainous of homework again lol...**


	9. The Girlfriend

We stood in front of the door of Sofie Fangly, Spencer White's secret girlfriend town house what seemed like forever. Since it seemed that no one knew he had a girlfriend besides Michelle we where going to have to notify her. This part of the job is something I always dread, could remember the poor pumas parents reaction when I told them their daughter was bruatally murdered.

"Carrots?"

I turned to look at Nick who cut me out of my thoughts.

"Your going have to knock eventually" he said softy.

I sighed and reluctantly on the door softly. A couple minutes later the door opened to a _pregnant_ white wolf with blue eyes wearing blue pants and a white shirt. Pregnant was just a understatement she looked like she could pop at any time. I stood their shocked along with the others behind me.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at us stare at her and her gaze landed on Koslov who she seemed to recognized and shocked to see.

" Um Yes.. We are looking for a Sofie Fangly" I answered trying to keep to the task at hand.

"Yes that's me, why?" she asked us eyeing us suspeciously.

 _This is why he didn't tell anyone about his relationship._

" Your boyfriend is named Spencer White right?" Nick asked.

"Yes..." she answered reluctantly eyeing both us and Koslov nervously.

"I'm Officer Hopps, this is Officer Wilde, and this Mr. Koslov...may we talk you inside."

She looked at us for few seconds but then nodded and moved out the way to let us through I looked back to see she was avoiding eye contact with Koslov who was looking at her.

She lead us to the living room, it was normal with beige carpeting, white walls, a brown couch and a fire place. I could see pictures on top of the fire place that where of Spencer and Sofie, family members of Spencer and Sofie, A picture of Spencer and Koslov, and one picture of him and Michelle together.

"I don't know what you think Spencer did, but he isn't that kind of mammel" she said seriously." He could have tell you that, he would be able to tell" we looked she gestured to Koslov who never took his eyes off her.

"But yet...he didn't even know about you Ms. Fangly" Nick said. She turned her gaze to Nick to give him a slight glare.

It was obvious that she didn't know he was dead I took a breath " Ms. Fangly I'm afaird to inform you but your boyfriend Spencer White was found murdered almost 4 days ago" I said softly.

Her eyes widen and she slowly brought her paws up to muzzle " Nononono" she whimpered and looked into our eyes to see if we were lying when she realized we weren't she then slowly brought one of her paws to her huge stomach and started sobbing bullets with heavy breathing and shaking. It made me worried due her condition and I geuss I wasn't the only one worried because Koslov went over to her and put a paw around her waist with other holding her hand to keep from losing balance, Sofie looked at him surprised but didn't protest as he led her over to the coach.

" Ms. Fangly I know how hard this for you but we need to ask you some questions."

She nodded while looking down.

" Why didn't you report Mr. White missing? it's obvious that you were living together?" I asked her.

"I-I thought he was just working, h-his job sometimes makes him be away from home more then day at a time"She said trying not to sob.

My ears raised at this "What do you mean? Wasn't Mr. White always suspose to get off from the shipping yard around 6?" I asked confused.

"Yes he did" Koslov agreed with me who also confused.

"H-h-he got a another job from this childhood friend of his, w-we weren't doing so well with money and with the babies on the way, he wanted to make sure we were surported" She said as she rubbed her stomach.

 _Looks like Spencer had more to hide then we thought_.

"Spencer is the father then?" Nick asked

"Of course he's the father! I would never cheat on him!" she snarled and sobbed at him.

"Forgive my partner Ms. Fangly, sometimes he just doesn't know when to keep his trap shut" I said as I sent him a glare. " I think he was curious because...We don't really see that many interspecies couples having childern" I said softly. Interspecies couples can have childern but it's much harder. Usaully if one partner are close to the same animal family as the other it's a little a easier though.

" Believe me we were shocked too and please just call me Sofie, we didn't think I would ever get pregnant so we never used protection, the doctor said since we are both predators conception wasn't impossible, he was happy so he found out, he always wanted be a father" She said a she smiled sadley. " He wanted to be apart of his childern lives since he knew what it was like to grow up with out a father."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Spencer parents died in a car crash when he was 7, My mother who was the sister of Spencer's mother took him in raised him" Koslov said softly.

 _That's why Spencer and him were so close._

"How did you meet Spencer?" Koslov asked.

She kind of hesitated for a minute. "Was a stripper for the club called The Pink Fur about 10 months ago, I'm going to night school to be a pharmacist".

My ears turned red at this revelation I wasn't use to this kind of stuff.

" Spencer came with his friends after work one day apparently from what he said he fell in love with me at first sight" She chuckled lightly.

 _I'm not surprised, she's very pretty._

"I had customers who had said that to me before and at first I thought he was like one of _them_ ".

"But Spencer was different...when ever he asked to have me to do a lap dance for him in the back room, instead of me doing a dance he would just want to talk to me... he would always make me laugh...a month later we started dating" tears were still steaming down her eyes.

 _She loved him very much_.

" I got pregnant 3 months after we started dating and I quitted working at the club after that, Spencer didn't want me to work there anymore even as a waitress".

"When are you due?"

"In about 3 weeks...I'm having twins".

Wolves one of many mammals that can have litters up to the max of 6 to the lowest of 3, bears on the other hand can only have the max up to 2 but it's rare. But with interspecies couples you never really know.

" If Spencer needed money why didn't he ask me? I would have helped him" Koslov said.

" He knew how your _organization_ hasn't ecsacly had good terms with wolves, and the fact he was dating let alone got one pregnant...he didn't how you would react...he also didn't want to be a burden on you" she said quietly.

Koslov closed his eyes and winced with hurt.

"I knew there was some thing wrong with that job, I knew Spencer shouldn't have gift in involed that mammel, but he didn't listen to me, he was stupid sometimes" she growled In frustration holding her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Spencer's new job was driving a truck delivering something".

"What kind of something" Nick asked now curious.

"I don't know, Spencer didn't know either he was paid to not ask questions and just deliver, and there was something off about that guy who hired him".

"So you've met him before?"

"Yea kind of wish I didn't though...he scared me a little..."she said rubbing her arms.

"What kind of mammel is he?" Nick asked.

"He is a clouded leopard with silver eyes... I will never forget his eyes it was like they could stare into your soul."

I snapped my head over to look at Nick who looked stoic but I knew he was thinking what was thinking.

 _Almost the same as Michelle described_.

"What was his name Sofie?" he asked quietly.

"I only know his first name it's Edmund."

I tell Nick was in deep thought.

"Carrots, I need to talk to you outside" he said as he went to the door.

"Nick! Wait-

" What happen to Michelle? Spencer was suspose to take her home 4 nights ago, is she ok?" she asked worriedly

I looked back to her "She got attacked and is in the hospital with Pneumonia but she will recover"I tried to reassure her.

She looked at little relieved at this" I should visit her..." She slowly brought her face into her lap " What am I going to do...what are we going to do" she whimpered as she rubbed her belly.

My ears drooped.

"I'll provide for you and your babies" Koslov said.

I turned to look at Koslov.

Sofie looked speechless "what? why?"

"Spencer was like a brother to me, I don't care who he had _relations_ with, I make sure these childern will want for nothing."

He then sat down on the couch next to her.

"Do you know what your having?"

She shook her head " We wanted to be surprised."

"I have a son named Morris, he's 5."

Not really worried about leaving them alone together I went to meet Nick outside and let them continue to converse with themselves. He was standing on the sidewalk staring at the road deep in thought.

"Nick we are going to have to look for this guy in the DMV-

"They're going to bar us from looking" Nick cut me off plainly.

"What?! Who!?" I asked confused.

"City hall, clouded leopards are classified as nearly endangered so they are under certain protections."

"Your kidding? So we can't even bring this guy in" I said annoyed.

" We would need a warrant and we would be only be able get one if Michelle would positively be able to ID him but do to her condition along with us not even knowing the guys last name no judge is going to sign one."

"So we going to have to wait until she's well enough to be able to pinpoint him, this guy is trying to kill her Nick!"

"I don't like it even more then you do, but there's not much we can do, city hall is really strict about the endangered list."

I looked down at the ground.

"I feel really bad for Sofie and Spencer."

Nick turned his head to look at me.

"I mean they were so afaird of what mammals would think of there relationship that he wouldn't even ask his cusion for help and it ended up him getting a job that led him getting killed, now those babies will never know their father" I said sadly.

"Mammals can be cruel and prejudice Carrots, you out all of them would know."

Just then my walkie talkie went off I reached to answer it.

"This is Officer Hopps"

 _"Hey Judy the Chief wants to you and he doesn't sound happy"_ Clawhauser said nervously.

 _"HOPPS! YOU WHERE SUSPOSE TO SEE THE COUNSELOR TODAY BUT INSTEAD I FIND OUT YOUR ON DUTY!"_ he yelled.

 _Oh sweet cheese and chacrkers!_

"I'm sorry sir I was such a hurry I geuss I forgot" I tried to explain myself.

 _" I DONT CARE! YOU GET OVER TO SEE HER NOW AND YOUR NOT CLEARED FOR DUTY UNTIL SHE GIVES ME OK THAT YOU ARE"_ with that he ended with a click that made me winced.

"Great, just what I need" I scolfed sarcastically as I put my walkie talkie away.

"Therapy isn't my fav either." Nick joked a little and I sent him a glare.

I went to go meet with the counselor and Nick said he was going home to change and hang out with Finnick since I wasn't going to be cleared for duty anytime soon.

* * *

 **Nick's POV**

Nick decided to wear his normal green shirt and tie today along his brown khakis. Finnick's phone was off so he just decided to look for him, he finally found his van in it's usually spot in Sahara Square. He went up to the back door to knock.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Finnick gowled. The door sprung open to reveal a annoyed fennec fox "Who is it!" Finnick said while holding his head he then realized it was Nick, Nick could tell he just woke up.

"Hey traitor, what do you want?" he asked grumply.

"Can't Daddy spend time with his little boy" Nick said with smirk.

"Fuck you" he growled.

"That's a shame I geuss I'll have to find another mammel to share this beer with" he said in a sing song tone while holding up the beer for Finnick to see.

Finnick looked at the beer and growled " Gimme one" he said as pull one off the plastic.

Nick chuckled.

" Get the lawn chairs!"

They sat drinking beer, remebering old times and talking about what's going on recently.

" So how's driving your own ice cream truck, my little boy is so grown up" he smirked.

"Oh Shut up!"

Finnick used some money he saved up and bought an ice cream truck couple months ago, Nick geussed he had inspired him go straight just like he did, he let Finnick keep the truck at the old factory next to the bridge he use hang out at.

"I slept with Judy" Nick said straightforward.

Finnick choked on his beer and turn to look at Nick.

"Wow man you finally did it, so how was it?" Finnick grinned.

"It was great" he said nonchalantly while taking a sip of beer.

Finnick grin faded away, knowing there was something wrong.

"What happen? Did you accidently hurt her or something?" he asked serious.

Nick a deep sigh "She was a virgin Fin."

"What! Your kidding? at her age a virgin bunny?" he said in disbelief.

"She isn't a normal bunny."

"Yea no kidding" Finnick scolfed. "So not great for her then?"

"From what she told me not at first but after awhile it was" Nick said as he took a chug of beer.

"But that's not the only problem is it?"Finnick asked.

"Before we did it we were drunk and she had confessed to me she was sexually assaulted by a ferret when she was teenager, not mentention she told me a couple days ago a fox she grew up with scatched her on the face which she has a scar now." he said as he gripped the beer can tightly but his nonchalant expression never changing.

" Wow...and I thought we had baggage" Finnick said quietly.

" Oh that's not even the best part, when we were trying to apprehend a suspect he knock me out cold and tried to rape her!" he raised his voice a little.

"He was this close Fin, this close" he said as he gestured. "If I hadn't woken up when I did..."he growled under his breath as he crunched up the can in his paw and threw it at the wall.

 _No wonder she had the fox repellent and I didn't make things better by scaring her._

" Fin I'm scared I might actually hurt her one day, I don't know if I can control myself when I _desire_ her" he said as he put his hand over his eyes.

"She's a tough bunny Nick... I think she can handle you or least beat the crap out of you" he joked.

Nick chuckled.

"Just don't go running off from her again, I don't want her going to me to find you again" he joked.

"I'll try not too" Nick smirked.

"So is that the only thing you wanted to about?"

"No there's another reason."

"And what's that?"

Nick face turned grim" Remember the leopard..."

Finnick looked at him suspiciously"Yea?"

"Are you sure he's dead Fin"

 **End of Nick POV**

* * *

I entered the office of the counselor who I suppose to see, it had large Windows with a metal desk that a white vixen was sitting at.

"Miss Hopps, how nice for you to come I thought you ditched the session for awhile their" she said sarcastically.

"Yea sorry, Dr. um..." I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Glacier, Dr. Skye Glacier" she said with a smile.

* * *

 **I did it! I did it! I finally finished it! I'm sorry it took so long guys I had finals last month that was a group project and took up pretty much all my time(not to mention it was hard)... But I got a good grade so I'm happy ^^. Any I also just finished watching all the latest episodes of Star vs the forces if evil so that distracted my as well lol XD I love this show I can't wait till season 3 comes out I can't believe I have to wait till next month until it does ;A; I want to see what Toffe is planning and what going to happen to Star and Marco. Oh fun fact I found out 3 actors from Zootopia are in Star vs the forces of evil too :D I would also like to thank** **UnbaisedRage for agreeing to be my beta :)**


	10. The Counselor

I've been sitting on a couch at the counselor office for about 10 minutes already and I haven't said a word. I'm amazed how patient she's been. I have mostly observing Dr. Glacier but avoiding eye contact with her. She was a very attractive pure white vixen with deep blue eyes, she wore a black skirt with a blue blouse and black suit jacket.

"I'm ready to start when ever you are Officer Hopps" she said with a soft spoken voice.

"Please... Just call me Judy"

"Ok Judy then" she smiled softly.

While bunnies are very expressive about their feelings this wasn't the first time I was in a counselor's office. As anyone could I wasn't a _normal_ bunny growing up so my parents and my school sent me to one a couple of times to try to make me normal. They eventually realized it was no use though and gave up. I didn't see one again until high school after that _incident_.

" I can understand if your uncomfortable Judy, most mammals are when they come here."

"I'm not uncomfortable-

"Yes you are your ears are droopy."

I grabbed one my ears and started stroking it.

 _My mom always did say my ears give away my inner feeling._

" Did my ears really make it that obvious"I said quietly.

"Well yes that along with you playing with you paws and avoiding eye contact" she pointed out to me.

My ears turned bright red at this and she laughed softly.

"Judy it's ok it's my job to notice, just like it's also my job to make sure your comfortable... I know this _situation_ isn't easy to talk about" she said sympathetically.

I lowered my head down to look at my lap.

"You don't have to talk if you don't want to Judy...but it isn't good to keep trauma like this bottled up."

"I don't know what the big deal is... I wasn't even raped" I said quietly.

" Raped, sexually assaulted, tortured, or physicaly abused, they have one thing in common, they all come down to haunt you..."she told me grimly.

I gripped my paws tightly onto my pants.

"I worked so hard to fight against the prejudice and streotypes of rabbits...and that guy went and...

I couldn't bring myself to finish.

"Used it as a excuse to take advantage of you" she finished for me.

I looked back up at her.

"Believe it or not Judy a lot bunnies been though the same situation as you... If not much worse and they're too afaird to report it or too ashamed, They think who's going believe that a bunny who was raped or assaulted didn't want it to happen they're all sex fiends right?"

"That's not true" I practically growled under my breath.

"No it's not...and it definitely doesn't make it ok" she said trying too reassure me."I know more then anyone know what it's like to be victimized just because of what society labels you as..." she said sadley.

I didn't know many foxes other then Gideon, Finnick, Mrs. Wilde, and Nick. But from what I have seen and what I've learned about Nick's past, society doesn't even give them a chance and it makes me really sad.

 _She must fought hard to prove them wrong and to get where she is today._

"Mammals can be cruel..." I said grimly.

"Yes, yes they can but we can't stop trying to see the good can't we" she smiled softly.

I smiled at little back her.

 _"Calling all units I have a 10-50 that is violent on Savannah Central, I need assist."My walkie talkie acted up, I had completely forgot it was still on, I was kinda of glad it went off._

"This is Officer Hopps I'm on my way" I responded as I got up from the chair.

"Sorry Dr. Glacier can we continue this another time" I said as I rushed to the door.

"Judy! Wait!"she protested.

But I was already out the door.

* * *

When I got to Savannah I saw Fangmeyer and Grizzoli at the scene trying to grab a lion trying to resist arrest.

"I FEEL EVERYTHING, I SEE EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING IS SO CLEAR! WONDERFUL!" he yelled. He some how managed to escape them and then went over to try to pull out a stop sign at the end of the side walk and what scared the carrots out of me was he actually did it.

"HAHA! YOUR NO MATCH FOR ME I'M INVINCIBLE!" he laughed maniacally.

I shook the feeling from before off and charged at him and kicked him in the face causing him to go down. I tried to flip him over to cuff him but he then grabbed and threw me, it caught me off guard but I landed on my feet to face him again. I could see Grizzoli trying to restrain him again but he threw off him off like it was nothing. He then turned look at me with his crazed blood shot eyes.

 _What kind of drugs is this guy on?_

He then slammed the stop sign at me but I skimmed past it in time causing it to hit the ground. He growled at me and tried to charge at me again.

"Robert! Frank! Dart him!" I yelled at them.

"Don't need to me tell my twice!" Fangmeyer said as he aimed and shot at the lion, I was glad he got him but I was horrified when he didn't go down.

 _What?!_

It didn't even seem to effect him, he continued to charge at me so I moved out the way again, I could also tell the guys were as freaked out as me. He crashed in a shop window after I moved out of the way and that didn't even stop him. As he slowly pulled out of the broken window I could tell he was bleeding all over and was making his way over to me.

 _Sweet cheese and crackers he's going to need a hospital!_

Fangmeyer started shooting more darts at him with little effect.

"ROBERT STOP! YOUR GOING TO KILL HIM!"I yelled, using to many darts on a mammel could make them die of a over dose and since this guy is already high on something it was most likely to happen.

"IF I DON'T! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He put five darts in him and yet he was still walking, Grizzoli tried to tackle him and he just shoved him away like it was nothing,I pulled my baton out ready for him.

"Such a cute little bunny" he chuckled.

Ok I was mad now I swung my baton at him and he caught my arm as I did and pulled it out of it's socket. I wailed in pain, it hurt so much. He then slowly brought me up by my dislocated arm which cause me even more pain.

"Such a fragile little bunny, I wonder how you taste" he said as he brought out his tounge to lick my arm, my eyes widen in fear.

Just then I heard a loud shot and then suddenly he let me go and I fell to the ground. I held my arm trembling in pain on the ground when I looked up I could see a hole in the lions head that was from a bullet, he fell down on his side dead with his eyes still open. I looked over to see it was Fangmeyer who shot him with it. He stared at solemnly at me as I looked at him wide eyed my pain distracted a brief moment. We then heard the sirens

* * *

 **Wow I got down another chapter, 2 in a month seems like a record for me lol XD. I geuss school is over I have more inspiration. Sorry if it's short it's all I could come up with right now. From researching I saw 10-50 is code for someone under influence of narcotics but that's what I saw if you the correct one please free to tell me :)**


	11. The New Drug

I just stood there; Staring at the lion's dead body, blocking out everything else around me. I was like at a stand still and all the noise and the other mammals where white noise. Each officer always carried one pistol that shot bullets along with their dart pistol, but we only used those when the situation is dire and I know this situation required for it but...I've never seen someone die in front of me before.

I could see others gathered around but were block by police tape.

 _Why did this have too happen?_

I was snapped out of my trance I felt a paw in my shoulder, I looked up to see it was Fangmeyer looking at me with concerned eyes.

" Judy-

"I'm fine Robert, I know you had no choice" I cut him off curtly as I returned my gaze to the body that was being taken away by a gerney and put into the ambulance.

He looked at me then to ambulance with a somber expression. He then realized something that caused him to let go of my shoulder immediately.

"Dear God!, Judy why haven't you let the EMTs do something about your arm yet"he practically hissed as he signaled for one to come over.

I looked at him and then at my limp dislocated arm that a deer EMT was now looking at.

"Sorry...I kind of forgot about it" I said monotonely.

"I'm surprised your not feeling it right now" Fangmeyer said.

"Well normal circustances she would be but I'm guessing do to adreniline she can't feel it right now" the EMT said while feeling my shoulder and arm.

"You will need to come with us, I'll put your arm in a sling"

"Can you just pop it back into place" I asked the EMT.

He looked surprised at my request, Fangmeyer not so much.

"Are you sure Officer? it's going-

"It will fix my arm faster right, please do it" I cut him off.

He looked at me then to Fangmeyer who nodded confirming him there was no way of talking me out of this.

"Ok... " He said as he as he made me sit on the sidewalk and used both his hooves too grip my arm firmly.

"Just to tell you your going to feel intense pain but it will last only a couple seconds" he warned me.

I nodded in compliance.

He then pulled my arm in a strong tug causing a loud pop. I gritted my teeth in pain, he wasn't lying it hurt like Hell but the pain dissapered after a couple seconds just like he said.

"You ok" Fangmeyer asked me.

"Yea" I said as I shook my arm, trying to get the feeling back into it.

Fangmeyer told the EMT it was ok for him to go back to help his partner bringing to body to the coroner.

"Let's head back to the percint, did you bring your car?" he asked as he helped me up.

"No I was in the area so I ran here"

"We'll give you a lift with ours"

I nodded and then pulled out my phone to call Nick.

* * *

We had had been waiting for the coroner for like a hour, I know autopsies were not quick and there where other autopsies a head of ours but you would think after what happen today ours would be top priority. I ran a paw through my ears.

Sweet cheese and crackers I hate waiting

I was also ticked off cause I called Nick 15 times and he still hadn't picked up the phone.

 _Nick where are you? You dumb fox_

"Have you got a hold of Nick yet" a voice asked me

I turned to see it was Fangmeyer.

"No" I practically hissed but then sighed.

"Sorry" I apologized softly.

"It's ok...it's been a bad day for all of us" he said.

I put my back against the wall and slide down to sit and Fangmeyer came over to sit right next to me. I looked at him, nervous for what I'm about to ask him.

"Robert I know this will be inappropriate to ask...but how many mammals have-

"Have I shot?" he finished for her.

My ears drooped and I nodded.

"Including today...about 4" he said plainly.

I turned my head away to look at the ground.

"How many of them...had died?" she knew she should have stopped after the first question but the morbid curiosity was biting at her.

He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Inculding today...3, and all those situations I no choice in the matter."

His gaze softened a little.

"Judy...you realize when you signed up for this job this would probably happen someday."

I knew he was right, being police officer your were going deal with criminals and suspects in circumstances that would end badly, it was another part of her career she tried desperately to avoid.

"And someday... You might have to be the one to pull the trigger."

Her eyes widen at the truth.

 _Could I be able to do that?_

"Um officers?"

They turned there heads to the voice to see it was the coroner Dr. Vincent Canid a maned wolf. He was like mixture between a fox and a wolf but neither, some mammals were a little creeped out by him just because his appearance was strange. But most of the percint knew him pretty well and knew he was just a shy and polite mammel, nothing creepy about him at all.

" I can tell my findings now...but if you want I-

"No it's fine just tell us" I said as I quickly got up, not wanting to wait anymore. Fangmeyer also stood up.

"His name was Henry Roarton age 35, he was easy to find due he's in the system."

"For drugs?" I asked.

"No for assault actually" He said as he looked at some papers.

"He apparently had a altercation with another mammel he worked with at a gym, that was his only arrest nothing with drugs...but there is something I need to tell you about that though" He said grimly.

My ears picked up at this.

"This drug made his vains turn blue and pupils enlarged...I've never seen anything like this, along with the systems both of you told me about...I did some further testing to find It was Nighthowler mixed with a performance enhancer.

My eyes widen in horror, I looked at Fangmeyer and he had the same reaction  
as me.

"Vincent how could this guy be on that! Yes was he high as kite but not savage, he could walk and talk"

"I think it's because it wasn't just pure Nighthowler, along with performance enhancer there was some cemical compounds that where much different then the previous Nighthowler formula...would also explain why he had that much strength and his resistance to the darts, but few more of those would have killed him if the bullet hadn't."

My ear dropped at this comment.

Where could he gotten Nighthowler?

After what happen a year ago, the city passed a law that only mammals with a medical,agricultural, botanist or chemist licenwe could buy, sell, or grow them now.

"I also found this in his pocket, it has the drug residue on it" he said as handed Judy a little plastic baggy that had on it what look like a blue rain drop.

"I've never seen this before even with all my drug busts... What about you Robert?" she asked him while showing him the baggy.

He shook his head.

"We need to tell Bogo Nighthowler is being sold as street drug."

I walked right past him.

"Judy were are going?" he asked.

" To find my idiot partner" she told him as she headed to her her cruiser.

After I gave up calling Nick, realizing it was no use I tried calling Clawhauser, Wolford, Delgato, Mchorn, his mother, and even Flash but no one had heard from him. His mother started to worry when I called asking for him and to tell you the truth I was a little worried too.

I was now looking for Finnick, the only mammel who probably knew where he was .

I been driving around Sahara Square for around 20 minutes when I finally found his van.

I quickly pulled over next to it then got out and pounded on his door.

He swung it open with his signature bat waiting to hit someone.

"Who is it" he growled but when his gaze landed on me his gaze soften.

"Well what can I do for Officer Toot-Toot today?" he asked sarcastically.

"Where is he Finnick?" I said straight to the point.

"Where's who?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"My dumbass of partner! who do think I'm talking about!" I yelled.

"Whoa Hopps take easy" he said a little shocked raising his hands up defensively. I wasn't surprised I don't think he's ever seen cuss or raise my voice before.

"I can't calm down Finnick! My coworkers don't know where his, I called his mother who by the way is freaked now doesn't know where he is, and I even called Flash which wasn't a Picnic for me!"

He looked shocked at this and looked down at ground to glare at it.

"Damnit Nick I told not to do this..." he practically growled.

" What?" I asked.

"Nothing trust me Hopps he's fine I just saw him a couple hours ago... Do you want me to talk to his mom" he said quietly, as gruff as Finnick was he had a soft spot for Lillian.

I sighed.

"No cause I know she won't feel any better until she sees Nick herself, but maybe there's something you can help with" I pulled out the drug baggy for him to look at.

"I know you don't drugs Finnick but have you seen this before?"

He looked at it then back at me seriously.

"Where did you get this?..." he said with a low tone.

"Off a dead lion that caused destruction  
In Savannah while high out his mind."

He sighed.

"It's called Blue Drop...I've seen this logo at this underground fight club."

Finnick was now driving us to this fight club that was being held at this old closed down amusement park in Sahara Square that they only do at night. Finnick insisted on taking me because they didn't usually let new mammels unless they where with someone who has been there before. I was wearing a white tank top with blue jeans along with blue contacts, after what happened a year ago I had become quiet famous so I didn't want anyone to recognize me because the place we where going to wasn't exactly legal so if anyone there regonized me, I was in big trouble.

When we got there we headed over to the enterance which was grauded by a wolf he let us in when he saw Finnick. There was types of mammals here both predator and prey, they were all cheering or taking bets on the fighters that were in the arena which was in the middle of the park. Some mammals had even climbed onto some of the old rides to get a better look.

"Finnick haven't seen you in awhile man"

We turned to see Lynx in dark grey shirt and jeans walking up to us.

"What can I say, been busy with work" he shrugged.

He chuckled.

He then turned his gaze to me looking me up and down.

" Wow Finn I didn't know you where a prey chaser or liked them young but I'm not surprised she is hot"he grinned.

I was insulted and Finnick didn't appreciate the comment ethier.

" Are fucking with me Dick she's young enough to be my daughter and I'm definitely not a prey chaser!" he barked at him.

Finnick was older then Nick,probably around 10 years older if I would have guessed.

" Then who is she" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"She's-

" I want to sign up to fight" I cut him off.

Finnick turned to look at me in shock.

"A bunny wants to participate in a fight club?" he asked me in disbelief.

" In Zootopia you can be anything right" I said with my arms crossed, looking at him dead serious.

"Alright it's your funeral, I'll put your name down and it is?" he asked.

"Laverne, Laverne Leapkin"

 **Somewhere else**

A coyote with a pair golden eyes in a lounge was watching security cameras with interest. What caught his interest was a certain bunny.

Just then Dick came in chuckling.

"Hey boss geuss who signed up-

"Yes I know a bunny...this will be interesting" he said as he smiled a little.

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry it's been awhile but a lot of stuff happened over the summer and it would probably take more then the chapter to explain it all well I hope you enjoy :)**


	12. The Bear

"Hopps! Are out of you mind" Finnick practically yelled at me as I wrapped gauze around my paws.

"He was getting suspious Finnick I didn't want to blow our cover" I said nonchalantly, finally finished wrapping the gauze.

"I know your not a normal bunny but this plain crazy!"

"Relax Finnick I'm going to be fine because like you said I'm a crazy bunny" I said with a smile.

Finnick slid a paw down his face and groaned at her stubborness. He knew Nick would have his tail if he found out where they were or what I was about to do.

My alias wasn't called yet so we looked around to see if anyone was using or selling Blue Drop with out being noticeable.

I asked Finnick to look around in the audience which he reluctantly agreed to do and I went to a old theater room that the fighters used as a changing room, the theater was old and worn down but looked stable enough to still be useable, some of the fighters had hang up random curtains to hide as they changed while others didn't care if people saw them naked, I avoided eye contact with the naked ones. I could see most of the fighters were predators and one wolverine caught my eye well it wasn't really him but more like the little baggie that he had in his hand.

"Looking for something Darling?" a voice deeper then Finnick's asked snapping me out my train of thought, I turned my head to see a black bear staring at me with his arms crossed. He wore a blue bandana the covered his head, a earing in his ear, with a with a grey shirt, black leather vest, and bule worn jean he basically looked like a biker, I was a little nervous around him because black bears could be more dangerous then other bears and it didn't help that he was staring me down.

"I came in here too see if there was boxing gloves I could use, I'm fighting tonight too" she told him trying not to be suspicious but it was also kind of true.

He stared at me for a couple of seconds seconds before bursting in laughter,It made me droop my ears in confusion.

"Well this is a first, a bunny in participating in a fight club" he said between his laughed.

"What so funny? Do you think a bunny is too small and weak to be in a fight club?" I asked him kind of annoyed.

"Nonono on the contrary I think it make today's fight more interesting" he said as he brought his paw to the top of my head to rub it.

I was a little surprised by his response and guessed my face showed it because it made he laugh again.

"Don't be surprised not everyone is speicist I mean if a bunny can become a hero cop then a bunny can be in a fight club right" he said as I watched him walked out of the changing room.

I jumped a little when my alias was called causing me to hurry outside as well. I ran and hopped into the ring when I got in I noticed that Finnick was trailing behind me I also noticed he was holding boxing gloves which he handed to me.

I looked at them then back to him and smiled causing him to turn away bashfully.

"I just don't want your hands to get broken after 2 seconds into the right" he said gruffly.

I chuckled a little.

Finnick turned his head away from me to the other side of the ring to see my opponent and his eyes widen , I turned my head to see what was the cause behind it and I saw the same black bear from earlier.

* * *

 **Hey guys srry this chapter is so weak and late so much carp has happened in the last couple months so I haven't really been inspired or had time I hope you like it and I'll try to update again when I can.**


	13. The Fight

I didn't have time to react when the refuree told Finnick to leave the arena who have me a cautious look as he did and told me and the black bear to get into place.

"Alright everyone we have a I interesting fight tonight" the announcer yelled over the speaker.

"In the right corner we have a returning competitor Brutus!"

Mammals cheered when the annoucer said the Black Bears name.

"And on the left we a new commer and I know this might be hard for everyone to believe a female bunny named Laverne!"

I rolled my eyes at the announcers comment I could hear, baffled noises, boos, excited hoots, and mammals making bets most of them thinking I was going to go down hard.

The bell then rang and the Black Bear that now know is Brutus took a the first move and swand at me catching me off guard at little, he kept making swings at while I dodged them trying to figure the best move to take. The crowd was cheering for the bear as he advance while other yelled for me to watch out, I slid under him and turned around to kick him in the back, it definitely caught him off guard by the surprise look on his face as he turned around to look at me baffled then have a grin of excitement on his face causing me to grin at him too.

He then charged at me again but this time I wasn't fast enough to dodge him and ended up back to hit the bungee wire not really hurting but more like knocked the wind out of me, I used that to my advantage and used them so could swing back right at him.

We continued to fight what seemed like eternity all while mammals cheered for Brutus and even for me much louder than before, adreneline clearly on the rise. While I could feel many watching us there was this one individual that I could feel was paying close attention to me. We kept going back and forth throwing punching and kicks both becoming exhausted and thats when I finally decided to end it, I ran to him and jumped up in the air slammed foot into the side of his face hard causing him to crash down, to exhausted to get back up he stayed in the ground till the reff counted 3 and the going over to me raised up my arm declaring me the winner with the crowd cheering as I took deep breaths and ran a paw through my ears.

I want over to the bear who was now standing up and gave him my paw which he gladly took.

"I've got to say that was the best fight I've had in awhile, your one tough bunny" he said while chuckling.

I smiled big at him.

"Well now I'm dying for a beer" he said as he stretched and then got off the arena.

I chuckled.

"You should come again sometimes, or come to the bar near here" he waved to me as walked away but never turned around.

I got off the arena to meet with Finnick who had a big grin on his face.

"Hopps you really are one tough bunny" he said as he chuckled then handing me a bottle of water which I quickly gulped down.

"I've taken down a bear bigger than him before Finnick, I've even taken down a rhino before" I chuckled.

The fox looked at me in shock at this information.

"I must say...that fight was very...accelirating" a voice said making us turn to face it.

The one who spoke was Brown Coyote with bright golden eyes in black pants, Blue dress shirt and black suit jacket and grey vest, I had to amit he was quite attractive.

"And you are?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Dune, Hunter Dune"he smiled seductively at me.

* * *

 **Ok guys here's another chapter I'm srry it's so late I'm writing 3 other stories right now and it's hard to get inspiration sometimes not to mention I'm sick too...but I managed to put this together I'm srry it's so short**


	14. The Invitation

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow not sure to make but gut telling me this guy is shady. He smirked it was like he was amused cautious I was.

I decided to go with a it "What do you want?" I asked bluntly wanting to get straight to the point.

This made chuckle and he then walked closer to me and Finnick.

" I got to amit when I found out a bunny was going to fight...I was...surprised" he said as he walked, he stopped when he was 3 feet away from us.

My instinct made me want to kick him in the face and take Finnick with me but I knew it would be beyond stupid.

"Back off" I growled at him getting pissed off.

He put up his paws in defense but still had his smirk it was like my ferociousness excited him, I wouldn't be surprised if he was turned on by me but I still would be disgusted, He was starting piss me off.

"I'm taking my friend with me and we're going to leave, try and stop us and you'll be busy picking your teeth off the floor" I threatened poking his chest

"C'mon Finnick let's leave" I looked over at my friend and getting ready to turn around to leave.

"I wasn't trying to insult you...knowing how bunnies are usually treated I wouldn't be surprised if wasn't something you usually go through" he told me seriously, it made stop my action and raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

Finnick then grabbed my arm and yanked me down to his level catching me off gruad and looked at me with serious and nervous eyes " Hopps this guy is the one who runs this place " he hissed in my ear.

I became wide eyed hearing this info coming from Finnick I rose up, focusing on Dune "So your the man that runs this place" I said calmly as possible while crossing my arms.

"To be honest I thought you would just attack me straight on..."

He smirk at me at this comment.

"I think you would have knocked me down in second judging from what I saw in the match" he said as he put his paws in his pockets lazily.

"I appreciate the compliment" I waved my paw "But what is it to you? want from me?" I asked wanting to find his motive.

"Well for one to ask if you want to go to dinner with me" he said with charming smile on his muzzle.

I took a small step back "I-uh w-why would you want to take me out?" his question put me off but I had to quickly adjust myself to not act to flustered.

He laughed a little but not in mocking way " Isn't it obvious...I find you interesting...not to mention your very attractive" he said with a genuine smile.

I felt heat rise up from my chest I had to act fast before I say something stupid.

"I wouldn't mind it's a little straight forward to ask a girl for dinner but it's nice to take a compliment from someone handsome like you" I smiled sounding flirtatious _"I'm doing this to find out what he's involved with"_ I mentally thought in my head "I think I'll accept your invite for dinner Mr. Dune" I said to him.

I then saw him take a card out of his pocket and then handed it to me, it had his contact information on it.

"Call me when your free" he said with a smile as he gave me the card, I nodded while placing it in my pocket.

"I'll call as soon as you expect" she winked

He then went off in the other direction leaving Finnick and me alone.

"Finnick" I spoke bending down to his level "Want to be my driver?" I asked the smaller fox.

Finnick raised his eyebrow in confusion at this request, I leaned forward to his left ear whispering my plan.

Finnick looked at me in disbelief after hearing my idea "Ok I take it back Hopps your not crazy your completely out of your mind."

I let out a small chuckle" I'll take that as a compliment" I said as I smirked.

I then stood up and walked over to the parking lot to find Finnicks car with the fennic fox rushing after me.

"I'm serious Hopps! Do you know even know Hunter Dune is?!" The fox yelled clearly frustrated.

I slightly shook my head "Not really though he did seem charming, do you have any dirt on him?" I said opening his car door and opened the glove box getting my essential's.

"He is one of the most powerful crime bosses in Zootopia he owns as many businesses as !" he raised his voice trying to get through to me.

I waved off Finnick's warning "It's gonna be alright Finnick I'll still be undercover, besides even if he owns more businesses I think he's alright" I explained reaching inside the cardoor.

Finnick groaned in frustration and hoped into the van put his keys in the van.

" I hope you know what your doing Toot Toot cause Dune isn't someone you want mess with..." he told me seriously.

I rolled my eyes placing my paw on Finnick's shoulder reassuring him

"Finnick It's not going to be dangerous it's not like he's gonna kill me hehe I'm gonna have dinner, kiss him on the cheek, sweet talk him into his business, and I'll be out good as gold" I smiled closing the car door "But if it helps you feel better I'll alert you if anything happens."

" It's not going to be that easy Hopps...Hunter Dune is a mammal who always gets what he wants...so trust me when I say he desires more then a kiss on the cheek...he also doesn't handle being lied to well..." he told me grimly as he drove out of the parking lot.

"Finnick...I promise I'll be ok I won't try to be suggestive, polite, and not try to poke his buttons" I turned my head to my friend "Finnick you sound like you have... experience with the guy?" I questioned.

Finnick sighed deeply "I've done a couple jobs for him...nothing to illegal or with anyone getting seriously hurt...mostly pick ups and drop offs and scaring mammals to send a message...believe it or not he's one of the better crime bosses in this city like Mr. Big, nothing with involing hurting kids or prostitution or any other that sick shit the worse ones do...but...he definitely doesn't like to be crossed or decived..and will definitely make a example of the mammal if they do..." he told me seriously.

I felt ignorant for not listening to Finnick right there, I hope I didn't pressed him to open up about his personal life, but I wanted to know what happened to the other's "What happened.. to the others... he made example of Finnick?..." I questioned softly not wanting to be hard on him.

He huffed deeply" Most...not so bad...mostly disfigured or handicap in someway...but the others who pissed him off really really bad...let's just say those mammal are lucky they only got disfigured.." he said solemnly as his grip the stiring wheel tightened.

I let that settle in my head, I wish I didn't knew but I did..."Finnick do you have any advice on how I deal with Dune?..." Feeling slightly worried.

He looked at me seriously "Dont lie...you don't have to tell the whole truth but the main thing is don't lie..he can spot them right away and he doesn't like to be deceived...and keep your gruad up around him he definitely fits the stereotype for coyotes..."

"Shit fuck shit!" I cursed under my breath making Finnick stare at me a little surprised to hear me swear, since he wasn't use to me doing it.

"I think I'm going to need some back up on this" I muttered turning on my cellphone.

I clicked on Nick's contact and brought it to my ear waiting for him to pick up but he didn't pick up...again, just like the whole day I've been trying to call him I was starting to get worried and ticked off but mostly ticked.

"Where the hell is Nick!?" I growled scrolling through my contacts "I'll just call the chief to see if he can help."

But then I paused before I could, realizing I wasn't signed off to go back to duty yet because I didn't finished my session with the counselor, I basically just ran out of her office.

"Goddamit!" I seethed almost forgetting about it.

I turned to look at Finnick" Has Nick called you at all?..." asked him in desperation.

Finnick shook his head solemnly" I've called him at least 20 times...most it during the fight...I was trying to get a hold of him to knock some sense into you" he said as pulled up to me building, I geuss I didn't notice how much time had passed.

I growled in frustration and roughly opened the door not before turning to look at the older fox.

"If Nick calls you tell him call me and that he's dead" I told him clearly pissed off.

I then got out the van and slammed the door and heading inside my building.

* * *

 **Well Judy's pissed, Nicks still missing and now she's going a date with a dangerous mammal what else could wrong, sorry I took so long to update guys school started again and life got in the way not mention I lost inspiration for a while..but I'm back :) I want to thank my friend Marian of Cintr a for helping me write this she's amazing :)**


	15. The Intruder

I got into my apartment and slammed the door, a mixture of emotions plaguing me at that moment. I slid down sitting on the floor clutching my ears trying to process everything at once.

"What have I got myself into" I said under my breath.

"I should've refused but no I just took the opportunity like a fish to bait, why! why!" I rubbed my eyes drying away the tears "I gotta be careful tell a half truth be respectful, be sweet try to stay in one piece Hopps" I spoke to myself trying to calm myself down.

"Hey Judy would you be quiet some use are trying sleep!" Bucky yelled at me.

"Leave her alone can't you see she's freaking out!" Pronk yelled at his husband.

"Oh shut up!"

"You shut up!" ththey argued with each other.

"It's ok guy's I'm just.. getting ready for work tomorrow!" I called out to my neighbors.

"That was stupid" I muttered to myself.

I then looked at my phone to see any new texts or calls but nothing which made me sigh.

"Nick where are you...?" I said quietly.

* * *

"Aaahhhgg!" Nick scream out in agony "Let me go! Please!" He cried out hopelessly.

Nick looked up to see red eyes and sharp white teeth, the monster brought up his paw and slashed his chest deeply making his blood drain from his body and fall onto his fur his screams of pain went from loud to quiet and then nothing along with losing the shine of eyes, his life was gone making the monster laugh a dark and sickening laugh.

I bolted up in hot nervous sweat, my eyes filled with fear while tears dropped down my checks.

"I must stay calm just stay calm girl you'll get through this you will, Hopps" I muttered steadying my breathing.

I hastly looked around to see that I was in my apartment in my bed I realized it was a nightmare , a very horrible nightmare...or was it. I quickly got out of bed and went over to my desk to see if I got any calls or texts but still nothing which didn't improve my mood at all, I looked at my alarm clock to see it was 4 am, only one more hour till I usually wake up.

Ugh, great" I groaned getting up to stretch my sore limbs.

I ran a paw though my ears and decided to take a shower since I was up already might as well get ready.

I got my towel, shampoo and phone and headed to the shower little did I know there was a dangerous mammal watching me from the street who had been following me since the fight at the old amusement park, more like lusting after me with his blue predator eyes.

I turned the wheel for hot water hummed to myself as I sprayed shampoo on my hands.

The shower felt good, it was what I honestly needed right now I got done after 10 minutes and rapped my towel around me and headed back to my room. While I was heading back I heard my phone buzz my ears popped up in excitement thinking it might be Nick but then dropped when I found it was Dunes invitation.

Once I got back to my room I took the towel off my body to dry my head but then stopped and froze making me drop the towel, someone was watching me. I don't know how but I felt it and wasn't a good feeling, it brought shivers down my spin.

I slowly turned my head towards the window to see that a glimpse of black outside my window on the fire escape.I heard a tap on my window and almost saw something of a tail. I didn't dare move or say anything I didn't even realize that my towel had dropped and I was bare, I didn't think I would feel this vulnerable. I wanted to reach into my uniform and grab the gun .

"Who is that!" I yelled...no answer.

"Whoever's here if you don't leave right now I'll shoot you!"

Still no answer, I was beginning to become scared. I could see black fur now opening my window slowly and crawling in my apartment slowly, now realizing my nakedness I quickly grabbed my towel from the floor not wanting to give this sick pervert what he wanted and slowly backed up closer to the door.

I wrapped it tightly around my figure  
I could here the sick bastard chuckle,I haven't felt this violated since what Travis did to me when we were teenagers or what the suspect did to me in Michelle's motel room.

"Come to my parlor said the spider to the fly" he called out I froze seeing his black paw scrape my hardwood floor...he's behind my my desk.

When I realized I was next to my closet I ramsacked my uniform until I found my tranc gun and pointed it at the voice.

"Ah ah ah no bullet's sweetheart" he chuckled darkly as he scraped my desk while making expressions with his other paw.

" I may look like a cute defenseless bunny but trust me when I say this, If I can take down a rhino, a grizzly bear, and a black bear I'll have no problem taking down you" I threatened the intruder while getting my dart ready but I still couldn't get a good look or good aim at him because he was still hiding.

"That's the problem sweetheart, your cute and still defenseless" he spoke out  
"Though I still like to have a piece of your ass on my lap Hehe" he chuckled darkly making perverted suggestions with his paws.

I glared at him in disgust for this comment"It's also incredibly stupid of you to break into a cops home" I told him as I slowly walked over to the other side trying to sneak up on him.

"My dear the high and mighty don't care for those however..A certain someone else tried to breach that boundary and let's just say he's not having the time of his life"

His comment made wonder who he was talking about.

" I would prefer you wouldn't call me sweat-heart...only one male can call me that..." I said seriously.

"Funny..I can still call you sweetheart and so can my property he loved saying that word hehehehe" His tail slithered out of the desk like a snake before slinking back in, he had a gas bomb placed in his hand hearing Judy getting closer.

"He said that once he broken he said, my sweetheart and Carrots, like a broken record and to be honest I think I'm starting to get jealous with your sexy tush hanging out."

My heart almost stopped when he said that, I knew he was implying to Nick but I quickly shock it off even though I wanted to know what he meant by that Nicks words kept flashing back to me _Don't let them see that they get to you_ , it was obvious this intruder was trying to get to me by telling me something that might not be true but it didn't stop me being filled with deep concern and fear for my fox.

"Are you the one who killed Spencer and tried to kill Michelle?" I asked trying to distract him but eyes basically said what have you done to my fox.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't, though one of the prostitutes had a different name hmm." Oh well I'll remember that later but let's just say sweetheart business has to keep flowing they chose to get in the way they tried to disrupt trade and marketing" he explained rubbing the gas bomb being careful not to press it.

"I'm sure you'll have fun meeting my friend's including my new vixens they love to squeal and squirm, I hope you'll be moaning louder than they did hehehehe" he chuckled darkly.

My grip tighten on the gun while my paw trembled in anger "Spencer was a good mamnel trying to get extra money to support his pregnant girlfriend and Michelle is definitely not a prostitute! just a 14 old girl who was working beyond overtime just to make ends meet!" I said practically raised my voice.

But shock over came me when I remebered the discription of the mammal that Sofie and Michelle l have me, they said he was a clouded leopard with silver eyes and Sofie gave them his name.

" No...your not the one who killed Spencer or hurt Michelle...Edmund did...didn't he" I said softly.

"Ah so that was her name and thank you for providing me more of the names beautiful you've been a great asset" he smiled clicking the gas bomb.

My eyes widen in horror, not for me but for the young girl who I just outed out to this criminal, indangering the teenage girl's life.

"Oh and heads-up Edmund has gone through some changes" he threw the bomb as it exploded.

"I'll be in touch!" He front flipped crashing through the window.

I choked on the gad as I tried to make my way through it and head over to the window where he jumped out only to see that he was gone, I quickly grabed my phone and called Michelle's doctor Dr. Gazeton.

While cursing to for talking to much just like I did at the press conference a year ago which hurt so many predators. As I waited I couldn't help but wonder what he meant that Edmund has gone through some changes.

Hello" Dr Gazeton answered as I stumbled around looking for clothes to change into.

"Dr. Grazeton I need you let the officer grauding Michelle bring her to the percient" I said as I put on a jacket and ran out the door with my gun.

"Officer Hopps while Ms Furkins has pneumonia has gone away she hasn't completely recovered yet-

"Please her life is in danger" I interrupted.

" And with slashes across her chest that still quite fresh...if she moved around right now it could do some damage to her speacily since she's so young"

Someone invaded my house!"I yelled into the phone.

When I got outside I realized I didn't bring my cruiser home with today making me curse.

"A large mammal almost attacked me and he has found her name he's going to kill her if we don't move her immediately" I explained over the phone.

I knew the subway wasn't open yet also knew even if I took that I wouldn't make it there in time so I had no other option then running to the hospital.

"I've got to save her, I have to" I panted running through the district's to save Michelle.

I knew what I told her had stuck the Onryx in fear I could then hear rustling around and Dr Gazeton talking to someone, probably the officer on duty.

"Hopps what's going on" I heard a gruff voice I realized it was McHorn, the Doctor had handed the phone to him.

"McHorn Michelle's life is in danger a large mammal with black fur is coming to the hospital to kill her!" I tried to explain over the phone.

There was pause but then I could hear Mchorn ordering some of the hospital staff to help move the girl.

"Please, keep her safe..."

Over the last year Mchorn grown to know me well enough to trust my judgement and knows I wasn't one to exaggerate.

I had running about 10 minutes and by then I could almost see the hospital in the distance I hope I'm not too late to save her.

* * *

 **wow another chapter in the same month I'm on a roll :D I got thank Marian of Cintra for helping me out again and for letting my use her character in my story :D well I hope guys like this chapter and I'll update again when I can :)**


	16. The Capture

I finally reached the hospital doors pulling to pull them open, they refused to budge.

"McHorn it's me Judy! Open the doors!" I spoke pounding on the doors.

One of the sercurity gaurds who I discovered was a bager looked at me suspiciously.

I tried to pull the door open, but it was shut tight "The killer is coming here he's going to kill Michelle!" I shouted hoping the badger understood what I was saying.

He looked at me and then turned around to hallor at someone, I hope he was calling for McHorn or the good doctor.

"I gotta get inside or Michelle will die!" I sounded like a maniac trying to get anyone's attention inside the hospital.

Dr. Gazeton then came out and quickly reassured the graud who I was and to let me in, He then quickly unlocked the door and I practically busted in.

"Dr. Gazeton where did they secure Michelle?" I spoke as a panic attack was beginning to form while practically sounded like a madmammel.

"We were about to move her but I think she heard are conversation on the phone and got scared...we turned are backs one minute and next she was gone...we think she's hiding in the hospital..." Grazeton told me worriedly as we raced down the hall.

My eyes literally became wide as dollar bills but I had to remain calm "Doctor has anyone entered the building did you hear any noises that don't sound normal?" I asked the doctor while we we're close the room Michelle was in.

I knew Michelle was good at hiding, Edmund had a hard finding her which was a good thing and it took us 3 days just find her, I hope she can outrun the intruder as well he seemed excited to hear her fake name, my ears perked up hearing scratches on the walls I heard the sound of scaping. When I heard them I knew it was bad news...he was here.

"Where's Officer Mchorn!" I asked the Doctor in panic.

"Hehehehe hop fast little rabbit" His voice echoed around the walls.

My ears twitched and my head snapped into the direction it was coming from"Get Mchorn and tell him to lock the hospital because of a intruder" I told the Doctor as I raced down the hall leaving the Ornyx there stunned and a little afaird.

I rushed through the hall trying to find the place where she could be hiding, I heard the scratches I knew I need to be faster than him.

"Annie where are you?" I heard his voice echoed the halls while also revealing Michelle's real name to me.

Then I realized something Annie was a smart girl and knew the hospital had sercurity cameras and the only place didn't have them was the air ducts and the young cat could definitely fit inside and crawl around them.I then heard shutters locking down certain areas of the floors, I'm glad the doctor learned my advice.

I knew one of the air ducts leads to the basement, to my best geuss she was going to go down through there and escape out the fire escape.

"Hang on Annie..." I muttered running down the stairs.

I got to the bottom and started to look around, the place was creepy with no surprise with it being a basement in a hospital I didn't really have time to think about that what plagued my mind

"Annie?..." I called out to her softly

"How do you know that name!?..." young voice asked me filled with panic, I turned around to see Annie staring at me with her pretty golden orange eyes in surprise and deep horror.

"Annie! I'm glad your ok but we need to get out of here, an intruder is here he's trying to find you!" I explained to the frightened black footed cat.

"How do you know!? How do you know my real name!? I worked really hard to get rid of it!?" she demanded from me.

"I found out from the intruder at my house and he found out where you were because I accidentally said your other name, Annie he's here to kill you" I explained to get her to listen.

"How can I trust you! You and the police couldn't do anything to save Spencer or me! Do you know how many times I saw the police, firemamnels, or EMTs that refused to help my family just because they where afaird to get rabies!...it's the reason why my mom couldn't get the insurance to pay for her her cancer treatments even though she was a nurse at the hospital we took her too! By which nursing degree she had a difucult time getting because they thought a black footed cat would too feisty and would make paitients sick!"she yelled in fustration at me.

I looked at her wide eyes with shock.

"Oh that's not all! I lost my kitten siblings in a house fire by faulty wiring that our landlord kept making excuseses to fix and when the fire mammels finally came only 2 went inside because the rest where afaird we would make them sick so they only could save me!..." she said she broke down at the last part, she then fell down to the floor with tears steaming down her eyes.

I looked at her with deep sorrow, knowing this little girl and her family had been through so much because deep predijuce and the system, more important I was disappointed and deeply sadden that those who worked in the same career as me failed her and her family the most.

"Annie...I didn't know you had that hard of a life..But..you can trust me because I don't treat mammal's based on their species or what class they are, I made mistakes in the past and I'm still atoning for them I'll do whatever it takes to support you damn the consequences or what other's think your importance" I brought my paw out for her "Come with me Annie let's leave this place."

My ears perked up to hear sniffles "I always cry at lighthearted moment's it gets me every time" The intruder chuckled in the dark red light covered in wrappings of leather I couldn't see his face but his tail flicked left in right in agitation.

"Thank you for finding her sweetheart my friend will be pleased to have her " I saw the glint of sharp teeth.

I quickly grabbed Annie and pushed her to hide her behind me while taking out and aiming my gun at him.

If you touch her I swear you will regret it...child murders don't last long in person.." I growled under my breath, Annie looked at him the at me in fear at this comment.

"Do you know what happen if you kill her!? Are that stupid!? She's a black footed cat! They're on the endangered list! The police won't be after you the government will!" I yelled at him, I could feel Annie clutch the back of my shirt.

"Ah ah ah sweetheart, you misread me, my friend would love to have her bred and healthy to repopulate her specie's, personally I don't care I'm just for the attention" he chuckled caressing his cheek.

What he said made me froze and made Annie put her face into my back which allowed me to feel how bad her trembling was getting.

"Don't make it hard for me darlings and this suit isn't cheap, if you have taste in clothing than you know what your wearing in occasions darling" he purred checking his sharp claws.

"You sick bastard...you want to breed her..." I said queitly but threatening.

He sighed "My friend does I'm just getting the money and the attention hehe" he smirked.

"He'll be pleased to have her and I'll be celebrating my expenses..though you'll be honored to come with me" he purred seductively scraping his claw on the brick wall.

"Which friend are talking about!? Edmund!? He may be a evil monster!? But from what I've heard he's cold and stoic! I don't think he's that sick!"

"Edmund is... preoccupied right now his change takes time and it's slow, no I'm talking about my other friend he's the one looking for her" he stated.

"But if you want to join Edmund I'm sure he'll be glad to have more company the poor mammal couldn't stop using those drops without you Annie" he pointed a clawed finger at her.

"W-what are you talking about?" she asked the male confused while trembling, I could tell she still remembered her encounter with Edmund and the damage she left on him as he did on her.

"Edmund is being punished for his ignorance little Annie" The panther purred.

" There's no way I'm coming with you..." I practically growled like a predator while my amethyst eyes glared at him liked daggers as I tighten my hold on the gun.

"Or Annie for that matter" I said as turned my head to look down at her fearful eyes that had tears dripping down her checks, my eyes telling her that I would get her out of here if it was the last thing I would do.

When I turned my head back around he stepped closer to the light allowing me to see what he looked like. He was a panther that wore a white mask with a jawline strong and angular, his suit was purple and black and his pants were stripped, his body looked effeminate yet buffed, and his eyes we're ice blue.

His ears perked down "Aaaww and not see your special companion again Judy.. I'm sure he'll be disappointed your not coming."

"What have you done to Nick?..." I said softly while trying keep my composure

"Nick is...in the midst of experimentation, I must admit he was remarkably better than Edmund's first time, and he was great in bed mmm" The panther purred thrusting his hips out seductively.

I think my heart stopped and shattered when I heard this while the grip on my gun loosened.

"Y-you're lying..." my voice broke as I felt a tear run down my check.

"Awww bunny upset she's not getting all the fun don't worry cutey you'll be joining me soon hehehehe" he laughed seductively.

I was so distracted that I didn't even notice that he was sneaking up to grab us.

"If I'm lying than why was he enjoying it" he grabbed me by the waist while he was grabbing Annie by her neck.

I struggled bared my teeth at him anger.

"Mmm I love my females feisty" he snickered.

I turned my head to look at Annie who stared at the panther wide eye with fear but what caught my attention the most was the she was bleeding through her hospital pajamas, I knew her stitches had opened up.

I tried to wriggle out of his grasp but he held me tight, "Don't ruin the suit darling it'll cost more than your life!" He growled dragging us near the fire exit door.

"Stop you'll hurt her!" I yelled to him.

Annie choked softly and tried to use her paws to pull his much bigger paw away from her neck but it proved futile, she then slowly loosened her grip on his paw until she fell unconscious.

"ANNIE!ANNIE!" I screamed to her in panic, fearing the worse.

"Shhhh she's going to sleep now" he winked his icy blue eye, as soon Annie passed out he heaved her over his back like she was a sack of flour.

"Spider open the door and park your van near the exit" he spoke.

"And find someone who knows how to fix clothing one of them is nearly ruining my best outfit!"

"Affirmative" a female voice rang out opening the door to reveal a female lynx.

I gritted my teeth and grunted, realizing my struggling was proving futile as well, making me glare at the male and the lynx.

I then now realized we where outside and the masked panther was taking us to a car.

"Nothing personal bunny" The Lynx sighed as she opened the backdoor of the van, The panther threw Annie inside.

I looked at him with rage at what he just did" YOU BASTARD! I told you her wounds reopened!" I screamed at him in fury.

While I struggled harder, tears of fustration fell down my face from useless I am right now.

"Fuck...Fuck..." I said hoarsly as I lowered my head not want to show my state.

He smiled "Than it shouldn't be no problem for you to stitch her up" he laughed coldly throwing me in as well.

"Let's get out of here we got to get there before the big boss gets angry" the Lynx muttered closing the door.

They both entered the car doors, the female lynx was in the driver seat, the male panther was in the other seat.

"There's a medical kit inside compartment if you want to save her" The Lynx spoke out before pushing the pedal driving through the highway.

I quickly went over to the young cat's side cradled her in my arms, I could her whimper softly.

"I must admit Spider this van is a little tacky couldn't you get a limbo or a better styled car" The Panther purred at his female companion.

Spider rolled her eyes tilting the window to get a good look at me "Style isn't my forte" she commented focusing on the highway.

I quickly grabbed the the medical kit where the lynx called" Spider" told me it would be while glaring at the 2 mammels in the front seats.

"I'm gonna get you through this Annie, just stay with me alright" I spoke softly opening the medical kit.

I lifted up her white shirt to see how bad the damage was, thankful from I discovered she has a light taring that could easily be cover up with gause to stop the bleeding.

"Thank God...it could have been" I said under my breath in relief.

"Spider my money please" the panther snapped his fingers, Spider gave him a look before opening up her phone pressing a switch on it "Send" she spoke while focusing on the road, the panther perked up hearing his phone blinked to scroll the screen to show he had $50,000.

"Thank you Spider darling I'll be sure to give you backstage ticket's for Star's concert coming next week you'll have fun with him on stage" said the panther as he scrolled through his phone.

"Be glad to anything to rid of the boredom, right now I'm gonna hack Gazelle's phone I'm gonna post slander she'll never forget anytime soon" she winked at the panther earning a chuckle.

My ears parked up at this while I wrapping gause around Annie's chest"Gazelle?" not realizing I said it out loud.

"And your Judy Hopps the first bunny cop of this backwater slandered city" I hacked through your phone, and I'm gonna slander Gazelle that she slept with numerous mammal's" she chuckled typing through her phone.

"They call me the Spider of the internet" she winked at me through her drive window.

Judy looked at her in complete shock"Why?...Why would you do that?...What has she ever done to you?..."

"You won't understand, right now I suggest you focus on your friend's wound, this is between me and her" Spider seethed typing furiously on her phone.

"I'll never forgive her for what she did to me!" She seethed.

"Your right I don't understand...I messed up and said predators where going savage because of biology...while she organized peace rallys because she knew predators weren't going savage because of biology but somethingcelse and we shouldn't blame them...not to mention I've met her...She doesn't have a evil bone in her body" I told her seriously.

Spider let out a chuckle that sounded Ironic "You don't know her like I do Judy, she..was my friend once a very close friend, I did everything for her I got her a chance to become a singer, I helped with her outfits and costumes, I wrote the lyrics and she!...never gave me the credit, she never mentioned my name after all I did for her and it was for nothing!" Spider pounded on the steering wheel.

"So tell me this..Judy Hopps is that what you call a friend?" She glared at me through the mirror, clouds we're forming grey.

The panther looked up "Looks like it's gonna rain darling's" he spoke.

I was surprised by this information that she was giving me, could it really be true what Spider was saying about Gazelle, I was a bit naive but I could usually sense when somine had bad intentions and I didn't pick that up with the singer at all.

"Darlings were almost there so buckle up and enjoy" The panther winked at me before blowing me and Annie a kiss.

"Where are you taking us " I asked sternly while holding Annie closer.

"A place where all dreams become reality" he waved.

"You'll be pleased with the new drugs we've been creating and the mammal's who played they're parts will be most impressive" Spider smirked.

"What in the world are you talking about..." I asked softly but afaird of the answer.

We arrived at a large building built in futuristic glass, I looked at it in awe forgetting about mine and Annie's situation for a minute.

"Boss will be thrilled to have his product" Spider smiled.

"Now I'll be leaving got to visit Star's concert" the masked panther smirked blowing a kiss to Spider.

Spider chuckled "Can't wait for Julian Starr to entertain worldwide while I ruin someone else's life worldwide" she winked waiting for the boss to arrive.

I raised a eyebrow at the name they mentioned" Julian Star?..." why did that name sound so familiar.

"I can't to get an autograph, from him he's very talented" Spider smirked inspecting her tickets, I still looked at her confused.

The masked Panther turn to look at me "How about you bunny you a fan of Julian's music? I think he and Gazelle are evenly talented" he asked me, I saw Spider glaring at the Panther.

"Give him my regards" Spider commented, I then watched her open the car door and leave, leaving me and Annie alone with the male.

"I'm still waiting for my answer darling" he spoke tensly shaking his tail back and forth.

"Answer for what?" I said as I glared at him.

"Are you a fan of Julian Starr and Gazelle?" He asked.

I looked at him confused" I like Gazelle, like I said I've met her, but I don't really know who Julian Star is...the name sounds familiar..." I said as my mind trailed off knowing I've heard that name before, it was on the tip of my tounge,  
But I haven't really keep track of famous people for the last year cause of work.

He chuckled "Julian and Gazelle go way back you Know" he spoke taking out his pocket knife.

"Have you read the magazines or watched the news they both we're lover's for a time" he spoke solemn.

I noticed the change in his tone but then realization hit when I suddenly remembered.

" I remember a time when I heard on the news that Gazelle was dating a new guy who was also singer...that's where I heard his name from" I said as thought about it.

"She loved him for a time and I think he loved her" he gaze looked sadden underneath that white mask "my job is to protect him but it doesn't mean he should know what I do for a living" he chuckled darkly.

"They we're a star couple for a time both singing beautiful music"

I looked between him and the knife fearfully.

"If you work for him did you know why they broke up?..." I said trying to distract him from maybe hurting me or Annie with it.

"Drama, rabid fans, and of course worst of all he's predator, and she's prey not everyone was good with it" he spoke sounding depressed.

"You can imagine how he took it when he and Gazelle had to break up" he spoke low sounding angry as he gripped the pocket knife tightly.

What he said struck a cord with me because it was one the reasons why Nick and I where afaird to get into a relationship even though we had strong feeling for each other.

My eyes soften.

Your Julian Star..." I said softly finally putting two and two together.

He slowly turned his head to look at me with those piercing blue eyes, he smiled wide ripping the mask off his face  
"Impressive detective work Judy Hopps" he spoke sounding impressed.

My face stayed nonchalant as I looked at him.

Now seeing his face I could tell he was a very attractive male, even though he wore shades of eye liner and beautiful paint markings on his face.

"Let's keep this a secret Miss Hopps do you think I'm beautiful? "I promise I won't tell anyone you think I am" He spoke softly.

"Yes...but I think your very sick..." I told him truthfully.

"Mm truer words that we're never spoken" he nodded.

"I'm going to ask you this Mr. Star...What do you want with me?.." I asked him seriously.

"I'm sorry for that little show miss Hopps, as a character I have to put on my act, but I promise you I'm a better person when I'm on stage" he stated.

"I...want to feel love again.. my dear" he said gently.

I looked at him shocked.

"Why me? From what I heard you can have any girl or boy you want, I'm not even that pretty" I asked him trying to understand.

"My dear.. your unique...you show more skill than any other mammal, you are open minded, brave, determined, and strong in the real way."

"And don't ever say your not pretty, darling everyone is beautiful in they're own way and I can see your beauty shine through like a star in start skies" he chuckled at the last part "Apologies Miss Judy it was my quote when I first sang on stage."

What he said made me flustard.

"I do apologize for my "Savage" behavior, but I can promise you I'm a gentlepanther" he purred.

I was so distracted by his new behavior that I didn't see the siringe until it stabbed my neck making me flinch and hiss.

"Sir! Don't sneak up on a lady like that you know it's rude" Julian growled at his boss.

I had no idea who Mr. Star was talking to because what ever they have gave me made vision blurry and I started to get dizzy.

"Take her back where you found her meanwhile we'll take the other in, she's more important than the Bunny."

"Of course sir" Julian sighed exiting the van door.

I had a hard time holding Annie let alone keeping myself sitting up.

"Or you can keep her...I know you have desired her for a while Julian...I don't really care" I heard the voice say as I fell to the floor of the van.

"Oh sir I promise to be careful with her, but don't give her those drops like you gave Nick and Edmund" he purred.

I started to feel hot, not a normal kind of hot but the kind of hot when I go through heat, It made start to pant and arch my back up. Mr. Star then all of sudden hovered above me shaking his hips seductively.

"Don't worry darling, I promise to make it fit" he purred as he pressed his maw against mine into a kiss.

I groaned into the kiss with my body to weak to struggle, tears fell down my eyes knowing I couldn't do anything to stop what was going to happen.

"I love you Judy, more than I love Nick" he sighed softly grinding on me.

"Please Mr. Star...don't do this..I've only done this once..." I pleaded to him weakly as tears steamed down my eyes.

"I promise to make this as gentle as possible" he nibbled on my ear  
"Provided you don't piss me off" he growled licking my neck.

I then noticed Annie was being taken away by the mammel who drugged me.

"No...Annie..." I cried out weakly as I reached my hand out for her.

Annie was picked up someone wearing gloves and a business suit "Annie!" I called seeing her being dragged away.

"She's all yours, Julian come visit us after your done" the boss spoke deep.

"Gladly sir" Julian moaned as I heard the van door shut itself.

"I need release Judy, I'm sorry but I want this..After me and Gazelle separated it hasn't been easy.."I heard him unzipped his fly.

"Forgive me Judy" he wimpered softly.

I closed my eyes tightly and clenched my paws hard until my nails started to dig into my skin, I didnt want this to happen,I speacil didn't want to do this in a van but the heat was overwhelming me.

I felt Julian's member slide on me as he unzipped my fly and pulling my pants down.

"Mr. Star stop this" please I cried out.

He pulled my underwear down and he lowered down inhaling my scent, his eyes almost rolled at the back of his before he attack my rosebud with his tongue eating me out. I jolted and moaned as he licked me, not wanting to feel pleasure but I couldn't stop it from happening. I lift my head high, but my lip and squeezed my eyes shut trying to think about something else.

"Please...I love Nick...Please...Please.." I begged to him , I finally admitting my unresolved feelings for my fox partner, finally able to say that I love Nick but while I'm going to be raped my another mammel which was destroying me inside.

This made Me. Star stop what he was doing and bring his head up to glare at me.

"If Nick loves you Judy than why isn't he here?" He growled before shoving himself inside me.

I nearly screamed with eyes wide with horror when he entered me, it hurt so much since I only had sex once and because he was much bigger then Nick.

"You have me" he purred thrusting inside me.

"Please it hurts! It hurts so much!" I sobbed to him as I gripped his shoulders tightly.

"Judy, Judy, Judy," he moaned thrusting faster, he lifted me by the hips and continued thrusting.

He then brought his paw down to my vaginal and began to stroke me making me gasp in shock causing him to smirk at me.

"uh, uh, uh, almost there darling" he panted holding me tightly.

Mr. Star shivered and groaned, releasing inside of me while holding me tight "I love you Gazelle" I almost thought I heard him say Gazelle before passing out.

* * *

 **Yea things got dark and more complicated...Wow a lot more words for this chapter I'm not really surprised considered it was really hard lol Xd I want to thank Marian of Cintra(Who's changing her name but I don't know to what yet lol) for helping again and for letting use her characters Julian Star and spider she's awesome :D well I hope you enjoyed the chapter :)**


	17. The Reunion

When I woke up with a horrible migraine making my rub my head as I sat up, My vision was slightly blurry as I looked over to see I wasn't in my room, The room was bluish and purplish, I looked down my self to see I was covered in a black blanket, The room had a lot of vibrant colors. I swept the blanket over to reveal I was wearing purple lingerie and a see through purple gown with black patterns, the color matched my eyes.

It shocked me greatly to see me wear this. I looked over to see a nightstand right next to me with a full cooked meal and drink with a purple card with pink lipstick on the front.

"Dear Judy I hope you like the outfit I bought for you, it really matches your beautiful eyes, feel free to enjoy your meal and drink when your ready to come out, I got a song prepared and I would love your input and support

Love Julian Star

I then felt strong pain near more lower back and vaginal area making me hiss my eyes opened wide horror remembering the events of last night, the fight, the mammal who broke in my aparment, Annie and me being taken... the rape.

It made me start to feel sick, I jumped of the bed more like stumbled and race to the bathroom, I went to the toliet and quickly emptied out my stomach contacts as I sobbed hard, wishing last night didn't happen.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry Nick..." I said quietly to myself as leaned my face against the toliet.

When I finally stopped vomiting is when I could clearly hear someone had entered the room and was singing, it made me froze, speacily since the song mentioned a certain someone.

"Shut your mouth and let's try to make you look more beautiful~" Mr. Star's singing echoed out of the room.

"Smokin crack with Mr. Wilde and that's just the usual~"

"It's not my fault the boys and girls took turns fucking me, life's a bitch say your or lick my ass on MTV" he kept singing.

"Cover me in Blush, I'm a sugar rush, so sinful of my stare, like a millionaire"~

"Judy darling, are you alright? I hope nothing bad happened" Julian purred.

I didn't dare move while trying to control my heart, I didn't realize it could beat so fast till I heard Mr. Star enter the room. I took deep breaths trying to slow it down knowing if I didn't I could have a heart attack, I knew my trauma was great but I also knew if I didn't pull myself together I wouldn't be to save Nick and Annie. I could brake down about this later but now I to need figure out what the panther wanted with me and find out as much as I can.

I slowly got up from the toilet and I looked around to see the bathroom was covered in pearl white and sliver color and the tile was ivory I walked over to the big luxurious shower and I turned on the water.

"When your ready to come out, please eat you need your energy don't you?" He questioned.

I just...wanted to a shower" I tried to tell Mr. Star in normal voice with out breaking.

"Oh my apologies miss Judy wash up when your done than come see me,

Oh don't forget your food darling" he called closing the door.

I took off the gown and lingerie and entered the shower, feeling the hot water hit my fur, I saw the shower had a lot a fancy shampoos and conditioners, I picked a blue one and discovered it smelled like blueberries it made me start to sob again, my sobs were soft at first but then started to get louder to a point that I lowered myself to sit on the shower floor and bringing my knees close as I cried.

"Life is so grand, I'll steal your man while your doing drugs with someone called Lohan~" Julian sang out.

I scrubbed myself long and hard but it still felt I like was dirty and used, I don't think I would every feel really clean again. I got out the shower and dried myself with a sliver towel, once I was done I put the lingerie and the gown back on, I didn't see any other female clothing when I was in the room and I definitely didn't want to walk around naked so this was my only option.

"Cover me in cream, handle me with care, I'm in your every dream,so love me if you dare~

After I finished getting dressed I opened the bathroom door and walked our solemnly and there sitting on the bed was my kidnapper and rapist, sitting on the bed lazly and singing.

"Ah I've been waiting darling come, sit" he purred his tail waved seductively.

I slowly but reluctantly went over to him, I knew I would be no match against him in the state I'm in right now, I pulled myself on the bed and sat on it 4 feet away from him, never making eye contact with him.

I then felt his tail curl around me which made me flinch,l.

"Come close darling" He purred pulling me closer to him, catching me off gaurd.

I could now feel my thigh touching his, even though I was afaird, I slowly brought my eyes from the ground to look at him.

"Your so beautiful in these clothes" he smiled rubbing my cheek softly.

I sighed deeply trying my best not to flinch from his touch and act professional.

"Mr. Star why am I here?" I asked him bluntly.

My eyes looked at the clothes he was wearing, noticing how very flamboyant and vibrant they where.

"Like what you see darling" he chuckled.

I quickly averted my eyes to the side at this comment and gripped my paws on my knees.

"Judy love, what's been eating?" He tighten his tail around my waist.

"W-why am I here Mr. Star?" I asked him again my voice a little shakey and still avoiding eye contact with him.

"I like to have someone travel with me, in a sense your my concubine, and to be honest your special there's something about you that has me strickned" he grinned.

What he just said made me turn my head to look at him with horror, I could feel tears starting to form in my eyes again and threatening to fall.

"Love hurts beautiful" he kissed my neck as he carressed my ear.

"Life can't be easy~" he sang softly

My closed my eyes letting my tears fall as he kissed my neck.

"S-so your b-basically keeping m-me as your..sex slave" I tried to sound nonchalant bu

t my voice had trouble forming.

"Personal sex slave but I like to say concubine, it sounds more nicer" he checked his nails.

"You said we are traveling? Where?" I asked him, hoping it would distract him from what he obvious planned on doing to me again.

"We're traveling to Gazelle's concert we'll be doing a duo" he winked .

"But first" he smiled wide at Judy "let's make you more beautiful."

"No one can blame, you~" he sang out.

I looked at him a little confused and scared by this "I don't understand..." I said as I tried to back away slowly.

"We're gonna do your whole body, make-up, dressing, accessories" he grabbed me tightly by the arm dragging me close "and staying by my side" he growled "Don't think you'll run away that easy darling, and don't make me ruin my suit I'll be extremely pissed if you don't help me with this party."

I looked at him with wide eyes filled with tears While trying to control my breathing and my racing heart, his grip then began to cause me pain.

"I can't do everything Judy Yes or no!" He growled.

"Please...Mr. Star...Your hurting me...I'll do what you want...but if my heart keeps..." I said softly as my free paw gripped my chest.

He released his grip "Fine I don't want you to go passing out on the ground" he sighed.

I leaned over the bed trying to breath calmly to slow down my heart "I could...have..passed out...but if my heart...kept...speeding up...I could've...had a...heart attack" I told him between my breaths while my paws gripped the blanket.

"hmhmhmhm" he chuckled "come let's get you ready darling, my best stylist will be arriving any minute" he clapped his hands proving his point (DING) "speak of the raccoon, she's here" he grinned picking me up by the waist showing her his living room.

I looked at the mammel who entered then to Mr. Star, she was a raccoon with grey and black stripes, her outfit screamed fashionista, despite her glasses and a pencil in her ear.

"Daria darling" giving her small kisses on the cheeks and she the same "Julian darling" she smiled.

"Mr. Star do you realize if you take me out mammals will instantly recognize me...I'm well know...my colleagues at ZPD are probably frantically searching for me and Nick along with Annie?" I told him plainly.

"Sweetheart when Daria is done she'll make you into someone no one can recognize you nor by your voice either" he winked.

"I can dye your fur, change the eye color, change the tone of your voice, don't worry darling, it's quick and you'll be yourself by the time your done at the party" Daria spoke casually.

"I've never dyed my fur before..."

"Trust me it's the kind that doesn't make you choke, cough, or sneeze, now please we need to hurry because I have a 3 o'clock and 4 o'clock to 5 if you know what I mean" she said heavily sarcastic as she grabbed me out of Mr. Star's hand placing me on the chair.

I let daria drag me, kind of glad to be out of Mr. Star's grasp as I stayed perfectly still as The racoon dolled me up, not wanting to face the partner's wrath, without moving I made a glanc at Mr. Star who was looking at me what seemed like a warm smile.

"Now I'm gonna need to sign this, sign this, sign this, right here, right here, ok good let's make you beautiful" she spoke grabbing pieces of paper giving me a pen to hurry and sign all of them.

I looked at this confused and then at the raccoon"What's this for?" I asked.

"In case if all of the above" Daria spoke throwing then away pulling out her supply kit "Now relax and let me work" she spoke.

I just signed it not really wanting to deal with it and let her do what ever.

I looked at Mr. Star then back to then to e wall as I took a big sigh, feeling I had enough courage to ask him something I desperately I wanted to know.

"You want to found out where he is dont you" Julian commented.

I flinched a little at this but closed my eyes and nodded as tears fell down my cheeks " And Annie too..." I told him softly.

"Annie is fine, she's getting stitched up and placed in a Zoo the big boss told me about" Mr. Star explained.

"Stop the tears darling it'll ruin the eyeshadow" Daria commented.

I quickly wiped them at her comment.

"Sorry..." I said queitly to her.

My eyes widen and looked towards him at this "Zoo?..." I questioned but afaird of the answer.

"A place where her kind and Edmund's reside to repopulate there specie's, I heard it's a place filled with fruit, meat, and clean pure water" he spoke.

"She's a teenage girl...she should be going to school...hanging out with her friends at the mall...having crushes on boys or girls...having fun...but she lost her mother, her kitten siblings... becausee of fear and prejiduce... she emancipated herself from her father cause he couldn't cope and started to drink...she quiet school and worked a fulltime job...she's only 14...and she's going to be treated like a baby machine..." I said grimly.

"Not my command, nor did I built the place, they just give me money and I give them what they need..."

"Most dreams end up in the front door..." he sighed.

"Nick is like I said broken" he explained "He's fine, but this new drug they gave him has a side effect."

I felt feeling of dread when I heard him say that about Nick" What do you mean side effect?..." I asked.

"Nick for a lack of a better word, is tripping balls."

"I still don't know what that means Mr. Star..." I said softly.

"He's confused, delirious, and spouting weird words."

I tried my best not to cry.

"Please let Nick go...you have me...I'll let you do what ever you want to me and I won't fight...but please let him go...his mother has been worried sick about him..." I begged him to him softly.

"Hmm" he smiled but the smile wasn't friendly "very well, Daria how's the progress?" he asked.

His smile scared me.

"Just need to dye the fur and the eyes, don't touch the mirror miss Judy and also don't ever move your eyes once I apply the color, if you do your eye will be in terrible pain and the color will stick"She explained as she turned the chair over to the front wall.

He walked over pulling the lamps switch, The wall shifted as it slowly turned around.

"Are you ready to see the fox you knew Judy?" He asked.

My ears perkeded up at this.

"Yes..." I sad quietly but on inside I worried what Mr. Star had planned.

"Close your eyes if you know what scares you" he spoke low as the wall opened to reveal Nick.

"It's so Bright! It's so Bright! It's Bright! It's so fucking Bright please make it stoooop" he wailed waving his arms in the air as his back was in front.

I nearly jumped seeing him the state he was in, I stared at him in horror with my mouth open unable to form words.

"Do you hear them!" He screamed looking straight at me with his glazed heavy eyes.

I then looked at Mr. Star who was now standing next to me.

"Big boss gave him a newer drug to work with called Red drop"Mr. Star explained.

"It's the voices make em stop!" Nick cried waving his arms.

"As you can see it's side effects are more intoxicating than Blue drop" Mr. Star calmly explained.

I then looked back to Nick, his shirt was torn open, his pants were ripped he had cuts and bruises on his body. His pupils where enlarged and he was panting and shaking, it also didn't help that he was chained to the wall, he looked exactly like how that lion was that day in Savannah Central but much worst condition.

"They're relying on me! They're relying on me! Everyone's relying on me!" He growled biting at the air.

I put my hand over my falling mouth and closed my eyes unable to look at him anymore.

"Hehehehehe carrot's baby where are you? They're's magic it's too much magic!"

"Carrot's sweetheart why won't you answer me?" He sobbed.

I opened my eyes when he mentioned his nick name for me, I pulled my hand away from my mouth so I could talk to him.

"Slick...your going to go home..." I told him warmly with a smile but my eyes held sadness.

The Fox's pupil enlarged eyes looked at me confused at this.

"Judy I need your other hand, please" Daria asked as a coat of dye was changing her grey fur into white.

I gave her my hand at this "Your mom...Finnick...Clawhauser...and even the Chief is...going to be so happy to see..." I said as I kept smiling to him, trying my best not break down.

"Nick your free to go, now thank the nice tooth fairy" Mr. Star purred as he unlocked the restraint's catching the fox before he fell.

Nick smiled weakly "Th-thank you tooth fairy!" He said in a mix of a stutter and a laugh.

"Ready for your special prize Nick?" The panther purred licking Nick's cheek.

"Y-yes!" Nick stuttered as Mr. Star open his shirt up carresing his chest.

"I'm gonna need headphones" Daria commented placing them over her ears as she coated Judy's leg.

I looked at Daria at this comment and then snapped my gaze back to look at Mr. Star and Nick, Deathly afaird of what the panther was going to do.

Mr. Star pressed his maw against Nick kissing him, he then lowered his paw massaging the front of Nick's crotch, Nick moaned as he kissed him roughly.

I closed my eyes that held sorrow, a lone tear falling down my check.

"Mr. Star please stop...please..." I begged to him sadly, as I gripped my paws tighter making my nails go in my skin and draw blood.

He ignored my words as he pulled Nick's pants down stroking him softly, leaving trails of kisses down his Panther purred, unzipping his fly pulling his pants and underwear down. He gripped Nick's member pumping him as Nick stabled himself on the ground as he inserted 2 finger's in his hole, Nick wimpered and moaned out shaking his hips.

I ignored the pain as I squeezed my paws even more tighter causing a trail of blood to fall into my lap and no doubt all the predators in the room could smell it.

"Judy mind the dye it's gonna get infected if you do that I can smell your blood" she muttered as she painted her other leg.

"Mmm you like that Nick?" Julian purred expanding his hole "I-I-I love it!" Nick groaned "Please I want it!" He wimpered.

"Julian...please...no more...please..." I begged a little louder using his first name this time, still never opening my eyes.

I brought my paw to my heart because I could feel it breaking.

He picked Nick up, shoving his member inside Nick.

"Aaaahhh" Nick cried mixed of pain and pleasure causing his member to stiffen.

He growled thrusting inside of Nick as he gripped him by the hips, I slowly opened eyes to look at a Nick I didn't recognize.

"Ah it hurts, it hurts ah" Nick cried

He smiled at me slapping Nick's ass "Admit to Judy you love this" he laughed as thrust in Nick faster.

He slapped him again making Nick cry in pain, Mr. Star held him tightly feeling his release coming soon.

"Nick I love you!...I love you!...I..love you" I raised my voice to him but it then became weak and then I started crying as I kept watching the scene in front of me.

When Nick heard me say this he froze and quickly brought his head to look at me with shock.

"I'm almost there Nick you ready soon?" as he licked Nick's back.

"You ready for the money shot Judy!" he cried out in pleasure releasing inside of Nick.

"D-dont look at me Carrot's" he cried out as he released.

Julian moaned and shivered as his seed leaked out of Nick's hole, I choked out sobs no longer being able to hold it in. Mr. Star slid out getting up putting on his pantsuit, Nick groaned steadying himself as his legs shaked.

"Spider, get Nick out and get him a new pair of clothes" Julian chuckled through his phone.

"Of Course Julian" Spider opened the front door to see the situation in front of her.

"Why?...Why?..."I asked Mr. Star with tear filled eyes as I rushed over to comfort Nick since Daria was finished with me.

"Judy your eyes are the last as well" Daria spoke.

"Pee, pee," Nick chuckled madly "Pee, pee, Vagina!" He cried and laugh at the same time uncontrollably.

I hugged Nick tightly,I felt myself sob hard at his state.

"Jesus Julian you couldn't wait for 5 seconds before fucking someone's mate!" Spider growled as she bent down to see the state that Judy and Nick were in.

"She needs a reminder to know who she belongs to now" as the panther smirked.

"I'm so sorry Judy" Spider said softly.

"No! No! Don't look at me" Nick wimpered.

I decided to do the first thing that came to my mind, I grabbed both sides of his muzzle and kissed him deeply, This bewildered him but he slowly started to kiss me back and it then turned into a make out session.

"Enough!" Mr. Star growled as he grabbed both mammal's separating them throwing Nick towards Spider as she quickly caught him.

"Take him far away to his mother's house, make sure he's dressed and fixed!" Julian growled at Spider.

I tearfully watch as Spider helped Nick walk out of the room but right when he got to the door he stopped and turned his head to look at me.

"I love you too..." he told me with his classic smile which made me smile in return.

"I promise to take care of him and return him home Judy" Spider smiled as she and Nick exited the door and left me alone with Mr. Star and Daria.

"Now" he gripped Judy's shoulder not tight enough to hurt.

"We'll finish the whole touch" he smiled grabbing me and placing me on the chair letting Daria color the irises.

"I keep my promises Mr. Star...I'm yours...you cam do what ever want to me..." I told him defeated.

He pressed his maw against mine for a quick kiss "I always knew you we're going to say that" he purred seeing Daria dyeing the left eye.

"Your almost done" Daria commented.

"I'm going to get the mirror" Julian smiled walking over to his table stand reaching for it.

I slowly open my eyes to see Mr. Star holding a mirror, As I looked at the reflection I was seeing a White rabbit with Emerald green eyes with grey tips on her ears.

"You look beautiful Jessica Rabbit" he purred.

I looked at him and then back to the mirror "So what now?..." I asked softly as I put the mirror down my lap.

"Now" Julian pressed his hand on her shoulder "We're going to a party" he smiled.

* * *

 **Yea this chapter got dark but Nick and Judy got reunited so that's good and she was able to save him :) but how long will Judy last... I hope you liked the chapter :) I would like to tank Marian of Cintr a for helping me too :D**


	18. The Old Friend

We arrived the concert and now where in Julian's dressing room, Julian picked out this lavender dress for me made of silk that flowed when you spinned around in it, it wrapped around my neck and showed some of my cleavage with sliver rinestones on the strap around my neck and front top of my dress near my cleavage.

"Do you think it's beautiful Judy?" Julian purred, loving how the dress fit my curves.

I had been sitting on Juliam's lap on a red couch, he told me stop calling him Mr. Star just call him Julian since it made him feel old. I looked down at it and I nodded and truth was I did but just wish it wasn't under these circumstances.

"Do you like my outfit?" he smirked.

I looked at Julian's outfit to see he was all dolled up too, Purple, Pink, mixed with Blue were really complimenting his fur and looks and the diamond earrings he wore in his ears and the make up he wore went with his clothes perfectly.

"Yes..." I told him softly while looking my wine glass.

I could feel Julian run a paw up my thigh making me flinch.

"I can't wait to rip that dress from you and feel your innards darling" he purred.

I was taking a sip of my wine but I then choked on it at his comment, along with my ears becoming red.

"Ready to have your hours of fame Judy" he asked as we walked to the entrance, with him carrying me.

"I thought the show doesn't start for another 2 hours" I asked him as he held me close to his chest as he carried me.

"True right now it's gonna be quiet were people will get food and drinks and then get up stage to make a small announcement, than sing" he explained.

"Finally we're at the entrance" Julian sighed in relief.

I looked around see what look like the back the stage, crew and celebritie or just plain rich people where eating, drinking, talking and laughing with each other.

"Now I need you to stand up, act professional and introduce yourself to everyone as Jessica Rabbit" Julian explained putting me down gently.

"Remember your lines" Julian added with seriousness in his tone.

I nodded weakly to him and began to walk around like a zombie and because I was so quiet no one really noticed me but just then my ears perked up when I heard a familiar voice I snap my headcquickly to where it was coming from, I walked quickly over there, Moving past other mammals and then I stopped. I saw Spider leaning against the wall wearing a dark rouge short dress but she wasn't the one I was looking for it was the mammal she was talking to"Bobby?.." I asked softly. He turned his head away from the Lynx when his name was called by a familiar voice his eyes landed me "Judy?..." he asked me unsure noticing my different appearance.

Spider who was beside the couger also carefully looked over at the my new transformation.

Being overwhelmed with so many emotions next thing I did was jump in his arms and gave him a big hug which he happily returned"Bobby!" I yelled with joy, glad to see my childhood friend speacily since the situation I'm in right now.

Julian glared at the scene in front of him, Spider smiled softly seeing a happy renuion happening.

"Judy I've missed you!" I he said as he laughed joyfully to me. I hugged him tighter and buried my face into his neck wanting to make sure he was real, Bobby noticed this and gently pulled away to loook at me with worry.

"Judy what happened? Why is your fur different, what about your eyes?" He asked.

I froze when he asked about my appearance and I started to tear up.

Jude.." he said as he wiped a tear away from my eye" Hey what's wrong..." He asked with eyes filled with concern.

"Nothing...it's just that I've missed you..." I lied trying to reassure him "We haven't seen each other in 2 years you know" I said as I laughed.

"As for my appearance I'm well known now Bobby I didn't want to make a scene...So tonight I'm Jessica Rabbit" I lied to him again, I hated lieing to him but I didn't want Julian to hurt him.

"Ah is this an old friend? Jessica" Julian spoke keeping himself close to me.

I flinched when I heard his voice, I quickly got off of Bobby and brought my self closer to Julian not trying to anger him.

"Oh Mr. Star good to see you again" Bobby said with a friendly smile and offering his hand.

Spider looked at Julian worriedly.

"Bobby how's being Gazelle's manager" he smiled as he took his hand.

"More like her AV Manager" he said with a laugh" It's good but keeps me busy half the time so not much free time" he said as he laughed again which made me smile weakly and made Spider as well, he always knew how to light up a room.

"Ah a pleasure to meet you Mr. Star" Spider smiled shaking his other hand.

"The famous Allison Murphy of ZooRights magazines a pleasure" Julian purred.

""ZooRights..." I asked a little confused while looking at Spider.

"I own a writing business where I publish all sorts of entertainment weekly ZooRights is a magazine where people can expressed their rights and opinions" Spider explained.

"You must be Jessica Rabbit, that's amazing I'm a fan of your movie's, I'm Allison Murphy" She bent down offering me her paw which I took.

"I see...So how do you know Bobby Allison?" I asked using her real name.

"We met at a fashion show Gazelle took part in, and he was a gentlemammal" Allison chuckled kissing Bobby on his cheek, which made him bashful.

Julian took a quick sniff off Bobby.

"Hmm Black Ice cologne Bobby are trying to make a move on the females here" he chuckled.

Spider glared at Julian.

Bobby was a very attractive cougar with brown fur and golden eyes but a little smaller then Julian, he was wearing a black t-shirt that had the Begals on it and dark blue jeans.

Bobby laughed as he rubbed the back of his head"It something Allison got me."

"So Ju- I mean Jessica...are you dating Julian...I'm surprised that you are considering how shy you are about anything relating to dating or relationships... " Bobby asked innocently.

"It's true we've been dating for awhile, would you like to explain to Bobby how we met Jessica?" Julian asked me, I flinch as he picked me up and brought me close his chest.

The effeminate panther to a quick glance at Bobby's butt smiling like he earned a prize. I noticed this action right away and filled me with deep fear for my friend.

"I met him while I was working...I was of one the officers assigned to gaurd him at one of his shows cause there was this crazy stalker following him..." I told Bobby, my story kind of being true.

I could see Spider look at me sadly.

"I heard about that can you tell me how you and him started dating" Allison spoke keeping the conversation steady.

I was becoming a little nervous " Like Bobby said I'm kind of shy and naive about relationships...I never even had a boyfriend through out middle school, High school, or even collage for that matter...I didn't lose my virginity till I was 25"

Spider looked at me bewildered at this speacily since I was a bunny and Bobby looked bashful and averted his eyes from me, I wasn't really surprised how he reacted due him thinking of me like his sister.

Julian licked his lips checking Bobby out eyeing him up and down.

"Mmm, let's invite him back at my place for a real party" he chuckled.

"Anyways...Julian kept flirting with me and asking me out but I kept saying no because he was a famous singer and I thought he just wanted to get laid but he was persistent until one day he told to go on one date with him and if I didn't like it I wouldn't have go out with him again...and one thing led to another now we are in a relationship..." I said with a weak smile.

"Bobby I almost forgot to tell you Judy wanted to invite you over for dinner at my place is that alright with you?" He asks acting nice and sweet and making me freeze in horror.

"Bobby's just my childhood friend we grew up together..." I tried to tell him.

Bobby looked at Julian a little unsure "I would but Gazelle wants me to test play back for her next show" he said noticing the panic look in Judy's eyes like she was warning him.

"Oh what about Allison, she can help you with that and you and her can come over" Julian winked.

Not wanting Julian to hurt Bobby I did the only thing I could think of to distract him, I quickly turn my body around, grabbed the Panthers muzzle and kissed him deeply, Catching Julian off guard a little but caused him to pur in pleasure and returned the kiss.

"Well, I must be dreaming" Spider looked at her in shock.

I pulled away only inches apart so I could speak.

"Leave Bobby alone and I will do more then this to you..." I promised him.

"mmmmhmhmhn" Julian purred

"I'm convinced now" He wrapped his tail around my waist.

Bobby looked at the scene dumbfounded, never seeing friend this sexual before, she was always shy about it or embrassed to talk about it, she was always naive about romantic or sexual relationships, she was the only bunny in their class still a virgin all the way to college but he guessed the move to Zootopia changed her and made her more open.

"Bobby bring your lady Allison, I like to get to know you more as Judys friend" he smiled bowing his head to whisper to Judy's ear "I won't touch him."

"Um ok..." Bobby reluctantly agreed.

"But I still need to go over the play backs or else Gazelle's manager will kill me" he told to Spider.

"Alright come dance with me when your done" she blew a kiss at him as he left then she made her way to Gazelle.

"I detect some bad blood between Spider and I" Julian purred as held my paw.

"Why?" I asked looking him confused.

Gazelle standing alone near a marble wall with her drink in her hand not realizing someone was standing near her "Gazelle, it's been years since we spoke" Spider winked at the Gazelle.

"I was trying to steal her man" he chuckled.

"Well I'm not surprised Spider likes Bobby...he was a hearthrobe in high school..the problem was he didn't know about it..."

"Do I Know you?" Gazelle asked in confusion seeing the lynx talking to her but then recognized her.

"Allison?.." Gazelle said in surprise at how her friend changed so much in 5 years.

I watched the scene unflod and I knew something bad was going to happen.

"Well, well, well you still remember me after all these years" she chuckled low.

"Julian please don't let her do this...you know Gazelle...you know she wouldn't do those things Spider said..." I pleaded to him as gripped his shirt.

"Of course I do Allison...Where have you been for the last five years?" Gazelle said with geniue smile at seeing her long lost friend.

"I've been rebuilding my life from the ground without you of course I'm in charge of the magazine coverage ZooRights" Allison explained.

"Why should I be involved with someone's business!" Julian growled as he was seeing the scene beginning to happen.

I looked at him seriously at this" I know you still care about her...I heard you say her name that one time..." I struggled to say.

"Now tell me, friend" Allison spoke the last word with venom in her voice "How's your life been now you got everything you please."

"Julian please...you may say you love me but...I could never replace her.. I mean how could I...She's much more beautiful and better mammel then me..." I said as my mind trailed off remembering past regrets.

"You know she didn't do anything bad..."

Julian growled clutching his paws tightly.

"I know what you've been doing, I know what you've done" Allison glared at Gazelle.

When he didn't do anything I decided to take action, I jumped out his arm and matched right over to Spider and grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me!" Spider growled wrestling Judy out of her arm.

"Allison stop now! You will regert this!" I told her sternly.

"Allison what's going on?" Gazelle asked softly.

She just glared at me.

"Did you know me and Nick separated from each other for 3 months after the press conference!" I told her, this information shocked her.

"Because of what I said...he left...and I didn't realize the damage I had done until I saw the hurt look in his face" I told her depressingly.

"Jessica, let go" Spider spoke "I'm not gonna say it the third time, this doesn't concern you!"" she growled.

"For 3 months I worked on auto pilot handling riots, savage animals, hate crimes against predators and..." I turned my head to look at Gazelle who looked at me with shock and confusion.

"The riot at Gazelle's peace rally...I think that was the worst...one prey accidentally shot a child trying to hit a adult predator...ask Gazelle if you don't believe me she was there..." I said while gesturing with my eyes towards the singer Gazelle closed her eyes remembering, a few tears falling down her face.

"I broke the world Allison...and innocent predators suffered for it...and probably you and someone else as well..." I said as I looked towards Julian who had a grim look on his face.

Allison gripped her claws tightly

"That's what she said, that's what you said!" She pointed a finger at Judy.

"And because of that I quited my job and Zootopia...something I've worked my whole life for...even when mammals told me it was impossible...that I would be just be a stupid, carrot farming dumb bunny..." I said as I choked out sobs.

"I went back home...worked on the farm...but even then I worked on auto pilot...I was deeply depressed and felt extreme guilt...I cried myself to sleep everynight.."

"I don't believe you!" Allison screamed on instinct she grabbed a silver knife from the table charging at me and Gazelle "I'll kill you and that selfish whore!" She screamed in rage.

Spider didn't see Julian grabbed her arm quick.

She grunted to see Julian gripping her tightly "You'll listen to her speech, she is right!" Julian growled.

"Gazelle told me about the incident that happened, I was strickned with hurt how the city almost went to hell" Julian explained.

Gazelle looked at Julian surprised by his behavior.

"I wrote a song about the incident for everyone to remind all mammal's are equal."

"She's right" Julian spoke out as he looked at me.

"I almost lost my entire career, my job, my life, everything that made me who I am."

"I even lost my relationship with a good friend, I thought I became nothing until a certain someone taught us an important thing we must learn."

Julian looked at me with rare expression; Hope.

I continued to speak.

" I felt horribly for who I had hurt but mostly for a certain mammel I had hurt the most...I missed him so much I bought a plushie who looked like him and slept with him every night...If it wasn't for a childhood friend I wouldn't have found out the truth of the savage animals...I wouldn't have raced back to Zootopia to find that mammel I missed...he was still deeply hurt...a-and I apologized deeply...I thought he would never forgive me Allison...but he did...right away...I knew cause he held on into a carrot pen I gave him...he could have thrown it away...but he didn't..."

"He had missed me as much as I missed him...we were both hurting by the press conference...and what happened during that 3 months...

"If I never went back and talked to him I would have never firgured out where the nighthowler lab was...or that Bellweather was behind it...and the city would be living in fear and hate...and there would be more death...so please talk to her before you do anything..." I said as sobbed uncontrollably.

Spider and Gazelle watched me as I slowly fell to the ground crying my heart out, letting go of all the hurt I've been holding in during that time, I wanted Nick, I needed Nick.

Julian wrapped his arms around me and picked me up attempting to comfort me

"I'm sorry..." he whispered.

I snuggled my head into his chest, I knew he has hurt me and is keeping me captive but I wanted some kind of comfort right now, I needed it.

Allison collapsed on the ground as the knife fell from her hand "It's not fair!" She sobbed.

Gazelle gently touched Allison's arm and looked at her with comforting eyes.

"Why?" Allison held Gazelle's hands gently.

"I'm sorry..." I told Julian and this shocked him.

"Don't apologize, you don't want to ruin your dress" Julian gave a sad chuckle, tears we're falling from his as they mixed together with his eyeshadow.

Gazelle smiled warmly at her "I've always cared about you...I love you Ally..."

"I love you Sister!" Allison embraced her tightly sobbing.

Looking at the scene made me smile.

"Big Boss?" Julian questioned seeing a blurry image come into view.

Allison held Gazelle tightly seeing her boss come into view "No not big boss? She wimpered.

A mammel stepped in that had a atmosphere that cause intimidation, all mammal's quickly gave space out of fear to the Elk mammal coming in as he smoked his cigar, Julian held me tightly to his chest as the elk walked closer.

"Julian...who is this male?" asked nervously.

"So" his voice was extremely deep especially for an Elk his horns we're majestic and large his cream colored fur was elegant he wore a black suit, he was quite good looking for his old age.

"Don" "Caster Julian and Allison both said simultaneously.

"It nice to see again Sir" Gazelle told the older mammel politely.

He took a small puff from his cigar, "Same to you Gazelle" he bowed his head Respectfully before turning his to meet my eye's, I looked at him unsure.

"Phantom, Spider" he spoke their codenames Julian and Allison stiffened.

But I then realized in horror at what Julian and Spider called him"Your the one who took Annie...who are you?... I said quietly.

"And did no one tell you to never reveal information in public" he said emotionless, behind we're a group of his bodyguards with machine guns.

I'm the Don, Don Caster most call me the big boss" he stated.

"I'm not afaird of your guns...just like I wasn't afaird when I told Mr. Big I would arrest him...even when he was about to ice me... I told him plainly.

Don chuckled "Unlike My old friend, I take action more than words" he snapped his fingers, the bodyguards on instinct pointed their guns at the guest's and started firing.

"Boss nooo!" Allison screamed holding her friends tight hearing mammal's scream in fear as bullets fired away.

Shooting everybody but Me,Julian, Spider and Gazelle, I was so thankful Bobby wasn't here, I watched in horror as others died around me.

Both large bear guard's grabbed Julian and Allison tightly as they both cried in surprise.

"STOP!" I screamed as I jumped out of Julians even tough he tried to stop me.

I grabbed the knife Spider had earlier and pointed it at Castor's neck while glaring at him.

Both guard's popped both red colored pills shoving then into Julian and Spiders mouths.

"You don't scare me Castor" I told him seriously.

"I may not but I think you should be scared with what's behind you."

I quickly turned around to see their condition in horror, Spider cried in agony clawing at the air with foam forming around her mouth and Julian collapsed on the floor shaking heavily as foam formed around his mouth, Julian scraped and his eyes turned blood red howling as he grew larger, Allison ripped her dress open as her nails transformed into claws, her muscles begin forming and her eyes turned scarlet red.

Julian's eyes landed on me, It reminded me of how Mr. Manchas went savage but instead of instinct to kill in his eyes, his eyes had animal lust...for me.

"What have you done?..." I said quietly.

"Showing our true form underneath these civilized clothes and fake mannerisms" Don spoke emotionless.

I looked at Julian as he slowly came towards me and he roared, I tried to run away but Julian quickly pinned me to the ground, I looked at him in deep terror.

Spider growled leaping onto Julian like a real Lynx, but he quickly threw her off slamming her into the wall hard, no one was going to get in way of what he wanted, he then started to rip off my dress and Spider leapt onto him again biting him on the neck roughly like a leech. Julian roared in pain scratching Spider by her ears, he threw her into the wall again and this time knocking her out cold, blood dripping from her head, He then turned his head back toward me, his eyes filled with animal desire.

Gazelle ran over to her friend

"Allison! Allison! Wake up!" She cried trying to shake her awake.

"This is to be an animal, this is to be evil, this is to be monsterous" the Don smirked.

Juliqn finished taring off my dress until I was only in my underwear I tried to cover myself but he growled and pulled my arms away.

"Your no better then Belleather! " I spat at him.

Unkown to everyone Bobby was in the background hiding in fear but holding his phone up recording the whole incident.

Julian riped off my bra and pulled down my underwear and started to to sniff me all over euphorically.

"Bellweather didn't understand the true meaning of fear" he smirked "I know the true meaning of being an animal."

"Julian please stop! Don't do this please!" I begged to him trying to get through to him.

Allison wimpered and mewled rubbing her face in front of Gazelle's.

"Oh Allison" Gazelle sobbed hugging her tight.

I could feel Julian position himself at my entance and then he pushed in making me scream at the invasion.

"What kind of fucked up shit is this!" Bobby whispered feeling sick for recording this but he had to for the police to believe him.

Gazelle flinched hearing Judy scream as she clutched her sister up watching her former lover commit a horrible act.

Julian kept entering me over and over again it didn't hurt like last time but it still wasn't comfortable, Julian brought his lips to mine and started to kiss me passionately and hungrily while One paw was holding my thigh and the other one caressed my chest while his trusts became deeper.

Spider wimpered walking away from the incident with Gazelle closing her eyes tight.

"Please Julian...please don't hurt me.." I begged him as I cried horribly.

Bobby looked beside the other column "Allison" Bobby whispered feeling his heart leap.

Allison picked up Bobby's scent the smell of his cologne was nearby she must get to him soon bring Gazelle to him quick.

I tilted my head up to see Castor watching Julian rape me in deep thought.

"Fascinating" the Don spoke.

"Sis where are you taking me? We gotta save Judy" Gazelle question Allison in her bestial form.

"It seems to be that Julian in his bestial from holds a deep sexual desire to anyone he cares and loves"

"Allison has this sense of protection, putting herself forward to save others" the Don watched closely.

I could hear Julian moan while I grunted under him.

"I wonder if Mr Wilde would be like this with you as well" he said.

I quickly turned my head to look at the Don when he said this"Leave Nick alone!" I growled at him.

Bobby stopped recording turning off his phone stepping away from the column turning around to see Gazelle and Allison in front of him, Before he could speak Gazelle covered his mouth"Shh Bobby it's me and Allison."

Bobby calmed down a little "We need to get help" he said quietly.

Allison purred brushing her head against Bobby's stomach "Let's go" she muttered out her words quietly.

"What about Judy" Bobby protested.

"Julian will cover it" Allison growled trying to drag him away from the horrible scene happening.

I groaned as Julian turned me over and made go on all fours.

"Julian please.. stop...please...please..." I pleaded to him.

"We must go now" Allison growled pulling Bobby away.

"Allison! Julian has lost his mind! We can't just leave Judy...not like that..." Bobby said as his voice broke.

"You won't save her in this state must find police soon, we'll save her I promise" she growled.

Bobby reluctantly let her drag him away.

"I know your in there somewhere!" I yelled out.

He then brought his face down to my back and rubbed it in my fur as he purred.

Gazelle reached for her key's frantically opening her car door.

"Bobby, Take care of Ally while I start the car" Gazelle explained as she turned in the engine.

Bobby helped the Lynx in quickly while glancing back to the concert hall then going into the car.

Spider was slowly reverting back to herself she groaned softly holding Bobby's hand.

I looked up to glare at Castor As Julian continued have his way with me.

"If I didn't know it any better I think you where enjoying this Don Castor" I spat at him.

"All in the name of science, miss Hopps, but it seems Julian is reverting back" he stated calmly.

Julians eyes eventually turned back to there ice blue and growling came to a halt.

"J-Julian?" I stuttered.

He looked at me and then at himself, Noticing I was naked and his clothes were shredded and he quickly pulled away from me.

I collasped on the ground exhausted and started to pant while clutching my chest.

"No no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Julian cluthed his head shaking furiously.

I looked at Julian weakly.

"It's so Bright, it's so Bright!" He screamed in fear.

"Bobby where are you!" Allison cried out in the car "It's so dark it's so dark! Gazelle, Bobby where are you?!" Allison cried in fear.

"Allison I'm here! I'm here! I'm here..." he said as he held her.

"Aaaaahhhh" Julian howled clutching his head "Make them stop! Stop the voices" he cried writhing on the ground.

"Please don't let go, Bobby I'm so afraid, I see shadows around me they're drowning their voices on me please talk to me!" Allison cried holding Bobby tight.

"What's wrong with him !" I yelled at the Don.

"It seems the Red drop forms stronger side effects than the Blue drop, we'll have to double the effort's mix the drops together" he stroke his inquisitivly.

I rushed over in panic and held his head and brought him to my chest.

I felt so helpless and didn't know what to do, only one thing came to my mind that might calm him. I took a deep breath and started to sing a old song my grandmother use to sing to me by her favorite singer Batty Lee.

Castors eyes widen a little in surprise at the song which didn't really shock me knowing it was probably very popular during his time and the song seemed to be working cause Julian's shaking minimized and then he started to whimper softly surprising Castor even more. I wasn't a bad singer most mammals thought I was pretty decent and by the way Julian was relaxing his body he thought so too, He was like a child snuggling up to its mother after a lullaby.

"He'll recover" he spoke.

"What do you plan on doing with me?..." I asked him with serious eyes.

"You wanted to meet your friend Annie now you have the chance" he smirked snapping his fingers as his bodyguards took Julian and me.

I tried to struggle out of their grasp but it proved futile I turned to glare back to the Don.

"What do you mean my that!?" I yelled at him.

"Take her to the limo, Julian and I have alot to talk about, and find Spider she must be contained" he explained.

"LET ME GO! YOU BASTARDS!"I screamed at them.

"Struggling is futile Judy, soon we'll find Nick and that other fox fellow, I would like to see how you'll go under the effect's of the drop" Don called out taking one last puff.

Looked at him wide in horror "Nonono you can't!Why!?Why!?"

He then walked up to me and grabbed me by the chin.

"For evolution, for science what more do you want Hopps" he stated.

Closed my eyes tightly and tears of fustration fell down my face.

"Please...don't hurt Nick...or Julian...please" I pleaded to him.

"Sacrifices must be taken one way or the other" He spoke low.

"And what does that make me sir?..." I asked him plainly as I reopened my eyes.

"A key to a chest."

"So what your saying I'm the key to Pandora's box" I scoffed.

The Don raised his eye "Ah so you know the Greek Zoology,my respects to your intelligence" The Don spoke.

I smirked " I was top of my class both college and the academy...I'm not some dumb bunny" I told him sternly.

" The last time you gave me a drug I went into early heat...and the drugs you gave Nick made him go crazy..." I told him seriously.

"That was a hormone shot, we knew Julian wanted you the moment he saw you on news after you solved the nighthowler case."

"We have evolved past primitive ways...predator and prey live harmony even though we have flaws...predator and prey can even marry and have...childern..."

My mind trailed off to the last part I said and then my eyes widen in realization, I didn't take any birth control with Nick or that day with Julian and both of them definitely didn't where condoms.

"Which is why your important, Serkov take her in the limbo" The Don snapped his fingers.

"What could you possibly want with me!" I yelled.

"Your blood is what I want" he spoke as the Bear Serkov throws me in the limo, I then saw darkness.

* * *

 **We finally meet Julian and Spider's Boss and definitely has darker intentions in general speacily with blue drop and red drop. I would like to thank Marian of Cintra for helping me :) we wrote a lot for this chapter...a lot lol**


	19. The New Test Subject

**Warning some sexaul themes( but no sex) and violence**

I woke up to see through my blurry vision to be in a white room, The light made me wince my eyes and hold my head in pain I looked around to see no one else there and was laying what seemed to be in a hospital bed. I looked to see there was a IV in my arm and that I was wearing a white shirt and white pants.

"Where am I..."I said groggly.

"Your in the institute of Mental health and awareness" A familiar voice spoke.

I turned my head weakly to the direction it was coming from, my eyes not yet rid of the cloudy vision or opened completely yet, But it quickly went away when my eyes landed on the Don on the other side of the room making my eyes open wide.

"You..."I said quietly.

I flinched back to the head board of the bed as he walked over closer to it.

"You are a fascinating subject, I can almost see why Julian and Spider seem to be interested in you" he spoke.

"Where is Julian and Spider?...and what do you plan on doing with me?"I said seriously as glared at him.

He got closer to the bed now making me try to back up more but realizing I couldn't anymore.

"Julian is... preoccupied, right now Spider will be brought back soon from my 3rd Agent."

"I don't think you want to meet him soon he can be...rough with women, which is why I called him monger, Julian Phantom for his stealth and charisma, Allison Spider for the hackerette of the Internet" Don Caster explained.

"You have just created a breakthrough for my scientist's, we just perfected Purple drop from your blood, you weren't the first we took blood from, But I doubt you'll be the last" his stoic voice sent chills down my spine.

I became curious and also nervous by this information knowing the mammal was much worse then Bellweather,Julian and Edmund combinded after witnessing the horror he caused the night before I think it will haunt me forever.

"What are you talking about...What do mean my blood?" I demanded.

"Your Blood has just helped create our first Super Soldier for a forward evolution it's thanks to you we'll set it right" The Elk said.

I looked at him bewildered"I still don't understand sir...how is that possible..."

"The Carrots your family has produced..it was covered no secreted in mercury, my scientist's were baffled that your family or anyone else hasn't died from it but we examined further to find that the Mecury had turned itself into a mineral of healthy food...no wonder your family has rare violet eyes" he commented.

I didn't know how to react to this, I always wondered why some members inculding myself on my mom's side of the family had purple eyes and honestly they didn't know ethier and just learned to accept it, Of course they where surprised when my great great grandmother was born with it first but then thought it to be a rare beauty.

"H-how?...my family scans the crops all the time for led poisoning and for rotting how did mercury in the soil..."I asked as I looked at him in disbelief that my family had been growing, eating and selling carrots that had mercury in it for 70 years.

"Either your family was woefully ignorant to the substance"The Don looked at me intensly"Or they're lying and haven't told anyone or you about it's strange effects."

"No..no no my family would never do that they're good mammals they would never intentionally hurt anyone"Isaid upset as I sat up.

"Are you that idiotic you stupid bunny!" He shouted.

"The substance in the carrots gives a positive effect on the individual who consumes it, never have I thought you were this moronic in science!" He growled slamming his fist down on the surgical tray.

I chuckled sarcastically"It wouldn't be the first time someone called me that..." I said as I stared at him intensely.

"What I don't understand Don Castor is how mercury ended up on our farm"I seriously.

"A few traces of a meoter were found at the edge of your families farm" he answered.

"You have no idea what were capable of, look what happened to your boyfriend, the Red drop almost made him crazy but he became immensely powerful Killing 3 test subjects who were subjugated into the red drop...I wonder how he would be affected by the use of Purple drop."

I became horrified at this information making cover my gapping mouth, as a tear slid down my check. Then a rage boiled up in me when I heard him say they wanted to test a new drug on him after they totured him by testing the previous ones on him basically wanting to bring him back into that hell.

"You son of a bitch if you hurt him"I threatened him as I tried to stand but only to come crashing down to the bed holding my abdomon in pain making grit my teeth, I could feel a hooved hand on my back.

"Sir Julian called in he needs to talk to you.. it's urgent" a female voice on the line of his wrist watch beeped in.

"Speak Katie" he spoke gruffly.

"It's urgent sir he's heading your way now" she chimed in.

I lifted up one my ears, curious of the conversation.

"W-who?..."I asked gruffly.

"Open lock" Castor called out opening the metal door you be met with a furious panther, the Don just looked at him calmly.

"You Bastard!" He cried throwing a punch at the Don who grabbed it shoving him on the floor, I was completely bemused by the scene before me, I didn't think someone of Castors age could take on Julian.

"It's because of you I'm losing my business, my life, my music, my fans, my products they're gonna disappear after the fucking concert massacre!"

"Calm down boy you haven't lost it all"he told him calmly.

"My social media is down my bank accounts are declined because someone had footage!" He growled.

"And that can be repaired"he said as he let go of him.

"Don, my life is at stake If I don't get these things done I'll lose everything" Julian explained furiously before feeling a slap to the face.

"Don't you ever doubt me country boy, without me you would have nothing and no title to your name son" he said.

"I can't afford your image being tarnished right now ethier...don't you remember who I am boy...I can make and thing or anyone dissaper...inculding...incriminating evidence..." he said plainly.

"And besides you have created something new as well...something extraordinary..."the don said as turned his head to me scaring me on what he was implying.

"What are you implying sir?" Julian gritted his teeth swishing his tail back and forth.

"Congratulations Miss Hopps your pregnant" he told me calmly.

I looked at him with complete wide eyes with shock, I didn't move, blink, or breath. Julian was completely taken back as well.

"W-what are you talking about?"I asked shakely.

"And congratulations to you too boy...your a father"he said as he turned his head back to the panther.

The Don pulled out a picture from his pocket showing it to him, I caught glimsp to see it was ultra sound. I covered my muzzle with my paw"H- how?.." I said quietly as I shook my head in disbelief.

I've only had sex three times and it was both with predators, two of them wasn't willing...I knew hybrids were possible but I never thought a prey could get pregnant by a predator.

"I don't think I have to explain to you about conception Miss Hopps...speacily since you a bunny"the elk said with a raised eyebrow"Science always prevails Miss Hopps" The Don commented while Julian stuttered staring at the Sonogram intensly.

"You should also know your having twins...we did tests and it shows Julian is the father of one while it turns out the the other baby has a different father..." he said seeming fascinated by it.

I didn't know how to react, I didn't know that was even possible but I there where a lot of things surprising me today and I didn't even need to think to know who the other father was""Nick..."I said quietly as my eyes trailed off to the side.

"Nick Wilde must be pleased to have one as well but that will leave Julian in the Dark" Castor said.

"I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant...I'm pregnant..." I said to myself queitly over and over to myself as I sat up straight at the side of the bed not believing it.

I brought a paw down to lightly touch my abdomon, I then turned my head to see Julian was now looking at me actually to more of where my paw was.

I then flinched about the Don's intention with my childern when I remebered seeing his eyes having a glint of dark interest when told me the news"What do plan on doing with My childern Don Castor?.."I asked him calmly as I stared at him intensely.

"For Science in all intents and purposes, Miss Hopps."

Julian snapped his head towards the Don when he said this.

I looked at him in horror "Y-you don't mean?..."I struggled to say.

The Hybrid's will have a place here, synthesis into a new brand of DNA that can be stronger than our primitive level."

I could feel tears steam down my eyes at this in dread while I hugged my stomach tightly, I didn't even notice that Julian was coming closer to me.

"We'll use strands to bond with unborn eggs tapped to their full potential, Evolution will be finally be back on the line it was supposed to be" He said.

"P-please don't hurt my babies...please..."I begged weakly.

"Your mother instincts are taking over, once we extract them out of you in the surgical room it'll be quick and painless before you know it" he reassured.

"I won't let you kill my babies!" I yelled, yes it was true one of them came from the product of rape but they where both still mine, I could never want the death of a child.

I turned to look at Julian to glare at him with angry tears"You probably be happy about this Julian...forcing me to have abortion...hiding your dirty secret..." I struggled to say.

I I pulled out the IV and tried to get off the bed but discovered when I did I stumbled and crashed to the cold ground due to weakness but quickly began to try to pull myself back up, I wasn't going to let this mad mammal destroy and experiment on my childern, speacily not the child Nick and I created together. I brought my head up to look at the Don to glare at him.

Julian snatched me from the ground with quick reflexes, I gasped and looked at the panther in shock at this action.

"Hehehehe I'm so fucked up" he snickered pressing his palm into my stomach"This will be what I might have left, I'm not gonna let this go not now, not ever."

"Sir you can take Nick's I perfer to keep mine" he said slyly.

I quickly snapped my head towards the Don when the panther said this, The male rubbed his chin in deep thought at this and then gasped when I felt Julian brought his face to rub against my abdomon as he purred.

"I hope the baby has your eyes..." he said as he purred.

"Very well...I only need one anyways...you can have your child boy"The elk told him calmly.

"Thank you sir!" Julian spoke hugging me tight, I froze in horror at this.

Another call chimed on the Don's wristwatch.

"Report" Castor spoke fishing a Cigar out from his coat pocket.

"I found her" a voice on the other line seethed.

"I need to go...something tells me you want...alone time with her"he said as his eyes trailed to me.

"Monger" The Elk lit a lighter puffing the Cigar "Spider has been recovered."

"You can have your pleasure Julian but don't be rough...she's carrying a hybrid so it's much more danger of she's stressed...speacily since she's a bunny...No penatration what's so ever"He said as he headed towards the door but then stopped to look at Julian"But your a creative boy Julian I think you can find your pleasure with her somehow..." he said as he left shutting the door behind him.

I watched as he left and then quickly turned back to look at Julian in fear, Who now placed me back on the bed.

"Julian please...not again it hurt so much the last two times..." I told him as I backed away from him"It didn't feel good..." I said as I looked at him with tears.

Julian began to crawl on the bed to get closer to me"Julian please no..." I begged to him "Don't hurt our baby..." I said weakly as he towered over me.

I flinched when I felt his paw stroke my cheek.

"I can prove just how much of a lover I can be than Nick could ever become" he stretched his arms before pressing his maw against mine, I groaned into the kiss and I flinched when I felt him pull down my white pants making me tug away in a panic to see what he was doing.

He then began to lower his face between my legs but not before looking back up at me with a smirk. I then felt his bumpy tongue lick my vaginal area causing me to gasp and then making me stare back at him in shock as he began to suck and lick me down there.

"J-Julian stop...what a-are you doing?" I said shakely trying to keep my voice clear and try not to moan, I hated myself because he was making me feel good. But it prove futile, he opened his eyes to look at me and he chuckled at little but never removed his head between my legs and then went back to resume what he was doing. A paw gripped one of my hips tighter and as he trailed the other one paw up my chest.

I arched my back high and opened my eyes wide with horrror and tears as I orgasmed hard and then collapsed back into the bed panting. Julian chuckled as he pulled away and smirked at me.

"This is your reward"he said as he picked me up and put me back underneath the blanket"for giving me something... precious"he said as he place a paw over my stomach, he then kissed my forhead softly and wrapped a arm around me to bring me closer to him as he laid next to me and all I could do was lay there waiting for the new hell that would soon fall upon me by the Don as I passed out.

* * *

 **Wow so many surprising and horrifying news, With plans with Judy's blood, her childern, her family history, and with Spider and Nick not to mention with the new henchman what will happen next But the don is probably the worst she's ever faced.I'm srry I took forever to update been busy busy lol hope you like it and I want to thank Marianofcintra for helping me she's Awesome ^^**


	20. The Escape

I spent the last 30 minutes in the restraints on a medical bed that Don Castor's goons out me in, it had been 3 days since I found out I was pregnant, 3 days since I found out both them had different father's one who was a mammal I loved dearly and who's child the Mad Don wanted to take out of me and study it basically killing Nick's baby.

"Ughhh!" I growled in frustration as I continued to struggle, they where coming back pretty soon to give me anesthesia and then prep me for surgery...there was no way I was going to let them hurt baby...or my other one even if the father was Julian.

A long black rope fell from the ceiling from a grate that was loosened "Judy..is your name Judy Hopps?" A female voice whispered.

My ear perked up and I halted my struggles when I heard my name being called I looked up to see someone was coming out of the grate "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously.

A tall slender grey cheetah slid stealthy off the rope, she was wearing a bullet proof vest with no sleeves skinny jeans with knee pads, and comm was plugged in her ear.

"I'm Chloe of the Special Forces" she whispered cutting off her restraints.

My eyes widen at this "H-how did you find me?" I asked her as she cut my restraints. Now she was closer to me I got a better look at her and noticed while she was a cheetah she didn't look like a normal one "Your a hybrid" I pointed out astonished.

"I'll explain later... right now you should know my dad is chief Bogo and your in danger of the Don and his Possi" she said taking off her backpack placing it on the bed "Put some gear on and fast" she warned taking out her SMG pointing at the door.

I just looked at her in shock at this information as I put my on the gear she gave me, Bogo had a daughter, a daughter who was predator hybrid no less but I quickly brushed it off and remebered my predicament and also the young teenager's who was also being held here. "We can't leave they have Annie here as well you know her as Michelle Furkins" I told her seriously.

"My mission brief said only rescuing you if we do want to save her it'll cost alot more gunfire and alot more team members" she pointed out.

"You want to leave a little girl here...do you know what that bastard plans to do with her" I said angry while trying not to raise my voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this than, be an idiot and die before you reach the exit?" She questioned glaring at the rabbit.

I flinched slightly when she said this making me bring my paws down to touch my abdomen and gently rubbed it, my ears dropped and I gritted my teeth in frustration "No...I don't..." I said quietly, guilt filling me for about to leave Annie here because I knew the cheetah was right it would be a suicide mission and most likely cost the life of my babies or even me.

"Fine.. let's attempt to try" she growled crouching behind the door to see two shadows standing guard. I looked at them too as I crouched down on the other side. "Can you give me a pistol?" I asked her.

"It's in the pack" she whispered.

I looked at the pack to my side and pulled out the pistol but froze in shock when I realized it wasn't a tranc pistol but one for bullets, I looked back at the other female wide eyed "Why isn't this a tranc gun?" I asked her curtly as looked between her and it. She was getting her own pistol ready which I saw also used bullets.

Chloe began to slowly open the door as she crouched low, she then dashed delivering a round kick on the bears neck dazing him for a second before pressing her pistol against his throat shooting silently, she ducked her head as the other bear lunged at her with a fist grabbing the arm pulling it with all her might hearing a snap, the bear almost yelled but only a bullet stopped him in face.

I watched in horror as the female so easily ended the lives as these bears...it made me remember when Robort said I couldn't avoid it forever and one day might have to kill someone, I shakely added bullets to my pistol and clicked it.

"There's going to be more of them pretty soon..." I told her while keeping my gaze from the bodies and blood"Julian told me they have Annie in sort of reserve for the endangered species" I said as I went up to her but still kind of shaken up.

"Than hurry my team is already inside but we have to keep this as quiet as possible, I know you don't want to kill I understand that but these people would've killed you too."

"I'm valuable to the Don if they even tried to hurt me he kill them in the spot trust me I've seen what he's cable of? Why do you think he had guards place at my door and had been giving me medical attention" I told her grimly.

"Just keep moving Judy" she muttered.

She reminded me so much of her father with her cranky personality it kind of brought a small smile to my meddle to think about it as I made my way down the hallway looking around to find this so called" reserve " that they where keeping Annie.

"Did you think that you can walk away from us like that!" A male voice shouted behind the wall.

Chloe looked at me hushing and hushed me silently to look at the window to see Spider strapped in a chair in different clothes, the male that was yelling was a Hyena along with other new faces I didn't recognize.

Spider just looked at him weakly from the chair she was tied in, she looked horrible she had cuts all over her body and bruises on her muzzle and eye, they obiviously roughed her up bad, she gave him a smirk" Heh...a girl has to try right" she told them hoarsely.

The Hyena yelled delivering a punch to her face, Julian grabbed his fist "This isn't getting us no where Dennis! Beating her won't do any good" he growled.

The lynx let out a laugh "Wow Dennis you hit like a girl haha" she said between chuckles.

"It seems getting info out of you is tougher than expected" the white cat sneered pulling out her switchblade "I wonder how much you'll endure before I caught your ears off."

"Or we could pull your eyes out, they're vital for your hacking skills a" Russian Bear spoke up.

Spider looked at the cat with the switch blade and to the bear in amusement"You know I can still use a computer even if I'm blind...a lot mammals that are blind can..." she pointed out to them" And matter of fact I did want my ears a little shorter Felicity I think will Bobby find it sexy" she told the cat as she licked her bottom lip.

"Da it is no use Felicity, she seems to enjoy this torture porn" the Russian Bear explained to the French cat.

Spider gave the bear a sly smirk"Still miss me Misha" her eyes giving him a suggestive look.

I could tell Spider trying to keep them distracted so they wouldn't notice us, I grabbed Chloe's wrist making her looking at me"Lets go find Annie...she keeping their attention on her..." I told her plainly but kept staring at Spider.

"It seems the Don has more Allie's than he didn't admit this changes more pages of our cases" Chloe said.

I moved quickly but carefully down the hallway as I cautiously looked around for any gaurds" Yea from what I've witness he has Allies in high places...some of them well known to the public..."

"What do you mean she's gone?!" a voice screamed enraged down the hall  
I knew who that voice...it was Julian Star and he now knew I had escaped.

"Seth this Chloe are you close by? Get Kellog to disable the security system's now" Chloe spoke through her comm piece "Judy, let's go now" she whispered.

I was knocked out my thoughts as Chloe grabbed my arm and started to drag me down the hall. Fear instantly filled me at the thought being back in his clutches making me try to run faster but I then felt pain in my abdomen making me crash to the floor as I hissed in pain.

A tiger scooped me in his arms pulling out his pistol firing three shots "Greetings mam" he spoke in an Indian accent.

My ears went flat down, sensitive to the sound of gunfire. I took a peek over to see both sides firing shots at each other and two of them that I recognized holding pistols where the bear and Julian "Give us Judy and no one will be harmed"the bear Misha said.

"Besides those two guards you killed Darlings, Judy is mine" Julian growled.

I instinctly clutched on to my lower stomach when he said that, I had only one thought on my mind and that was to keep my babies far away from these mammals as possible. The tiger held me closer to him well keep his pistol aimed at the bear and Julian.

"Officer Hopp's isn't your property" the tiger said calmly as he glared at the two mammels.

"I can own anything handsome, money, products, music, drugs, and sex I own it all bitches! and I won't stop til my child is birthed from her til she swears to stand by me til we die!" Julian rambled at the tiger.

"I won't stop even if I have to cut open her stomach and take the other one out!, Now stand still and die" Julian shouted charging at the tiger full speed.

Ancel the tigers name threw me to Chloe before being slammed onto the ground by the effeminate panther "Run get her out of here I got him" Ancel growled matching his strength with Julian.

He didn't have to tell her twice as ran down the building with me in hers arms, I could hear Julian roaring enraged as he watched me disappear from his sight"Holy Fuck!" Misha exclaimed seeing how quick both were keeping at it, fighting every chance they got.

Others tried to stop Chloe in her path but due to her being part cheetah she easily moved past them with great agility. I looked over Chloe's shoulder to look back in extreme regret" I'm so sorry Annie..." I said quietly as a tear ran down my eye.

"I said were rescuing her and I mean it" Chloe dashed through the hallways avoiding the cameras at all costs. Chloe looked around frantically for the so called reserve that has the young black-footed cat in, it seemed like the halls were endless and leading to no where until she found something that caught her eye making her come to a stumbling stop.

It had been labelled in bold letters Breeding Reserve, it made Chloe hiss in digust and honestly I had the same feeling as she did when I saw it "That bastard she's only 14..."I said appaulled.

I made the female put me down no longer feeling the pain anymore now all that ran through my body was determination to get Annie out of this nightmare. I tried to open the door only it for to beep at me "Keycard needed" making me curse underneath my breath.

"Who's in charge of the breeding reserve?" Chloe asked.

"Someone by the name of Castor...he's a middle aged elk..." I growled in frustration trying to figure out to disable the keycard lock"He was also the one who made Blue Drop and caused the slaughter at Gazelle's concert..." my muzzle crinched when I remebered, I don't ever think I saw or smelled so much blood...the thought of it made me sick. It was then I felt vomit wanting to come out of my throat but I covered my mouth to hold it down as took deep breaths.

Once I was calm enough I was able to talk again" This guy is crazy Chloe...he wants to bring Zootopia back to the dark ages...and he wants to use my blood to do it not to mention dissect one of my babies..." I told her grimly.

"Than let's find the Don" Chloe cocked her SMG in emphasis for finding the elk.

"Don't bother this guy is smart, no doubt he left already some how..." I got up from the wall I was leaning over and backed up and fired my weapon at the keypad but a pulsing shield formed around it.

"You were saying Judy?"I voice rang out.

Both me and Chloe were shocked but my shock quickly turned to glare at the shield and then to a security camera I noticed earlier"I'm taking Annie out here Don Castor..." I promised him.

"The only thing you promised is a death sentence miss Hopps, once I extract one of your eggs I'll be glad to transform you into Biohazard waste"

I cocked my pistol to ready for another shot" Now I know your just making petty threats...while I know you want to use one of my for something I don't know yet I also know you need me alive..." I told him as I turned my gaze back to the camera" It's hard to make a drug when you don't have the source pumping it's blood for your ingredient..." I spat at him, I didn't hear from him for a few seconds I knew that he knew I was right.

"If you really want my card Ms Hopps follow the lines to my office, now be quick, or I'll take one of your sister's for further study" the line's flared up "Run bunny run" the comm clicked off.

My eyes widen in horror at him threatening life of my sisters, there was no way I would let him even look at them let alone touch them. I quickly did what he said and followed the lines as I ran down the hallway, I could her Chloe following behind yelling out for me as I did.

"The Irony is your almost to the final testing room" his emotionless voice rang through, "Shall I show you behind curtain number 1?" He asked revealing a large room with blood stains and curtains. I covered my mouth is horror at the sight of the gore, I could feel myself getting sick again as tried to heave over.

I could see the main office behind the curtains "Not so fast, I have a surprise waiting for you at the testing chamber old friends of yours are waiting for you" he chuckled"This door has an electric pulse don't attempt to open it bunny."

"Here behind curtain number 1 is Allison Murphy, former employee and supreme Hackerette"I saw Spider tied to a new looking more bloodied and roughed up then she did before, she gave me a weak smile.

"Behind Curtain number 2 is Gideon Grey, a baker and country boy down in Bunnyhills sarcasm included, and he currently has an engagement with one of Judy's friend Sharla from her hometown"Chloe by then had caught up to me and even she a tough female like her grimaced at the gore and blood in front of her. I just looked at Gideon in complete shock and horror to see him.

"J-judy?" He wimpered his face and body was bloodied and bruised his left eye is completely swollen and black.

"Guess who's behind curtain number 3 Judy" the Don's cold voice echoed in the Comm.

I dreading who was behind the 3rd curtain as it was about to pull away. It slowly moved to reveal a mammal who I had been dying to see ever since Julian had let him go. "N-Nick..."I choked up in sorrow. Nick state was no different then Gideon's and Spider's yet he still managed to give his signature smile "Hey Carrots..." he said hoarsely.

No longer being able to hold my sobs in I broke down and turned my gaze to the camera. "So are you enjoying this?..." I asked weakly"Do you enjoy causing suffering and death to everyone around you Don Castor!?" I yelled at him no longer able to keep my emotions in.

"You have a choice..pick two to spare and pick one for the subject of Purple drop."

I spun my head towards them and then back the camera wide-eyed"You can't be serious..." I quietly. "How about I just shoot youand we all go" Chloe said as she pointed her pistol at at the office door.

"Shoot me and all of you will be gassed with Purple drop..."

I grabbed onto Chloe's arm at this"Chloe don't..." I warned her "Tell me why I should be scared of that Don?" she baited him as she raised her eyebrow.

"Because this drop has severe symptoms that can last a lifetime."

"T-that's what your trying to do isn't it...you want to bring us back to our primitive state..."I said realization overfilling me.

"We were not ready for evolution Ms Hopps."

"What do mean?What's your goal?" I asked him in frustration, I could feel pain in my abdomen again I knew I was under a lot of stress and it was effecting my babies.

"You will never understand, we are a failed example of reversed evolution these drops will bring us back to ancient times than evolution can restart and improve what it failed to achieve now I won't ask you one more time choose your friend's Fates!" He spat through the comm.

I looked at three of them with pained eyes, this mad mammal wanted me to basically chose a mammal to become a primitive savage like their ancestor's were. I knew I wouldnt be able to bring myself to do that speacily not to the one I was in love with. "I can't...I can't..." I kept repeating over and over as I shook my head.

"Than... see them all suffer" a purple mist bursted through the nozzles blasting all three in the face.

"Do you realize that your prey Don, once you do your little re evolution thing predators will hunt you down!" Chloe yelled enraged.

"Better to die by nature's hand than let some filthy animal take ahold of me" he simply answered.

But as soon as the nozzles opened the power the whole building confusioning everyone and probably even the Don"What's going on? Who turned off the lights?" The Don answered through the comm.

Spider began to laugh a little making everyone turn to look at her as she began to free herself from her restraints.

"Heyoo" a British voice rang out.

"Took you long enough...you know I hurt like a birch right now" Spider said as she got up from her chair and went over to untie Nick and Gideon.

"Wait a minute? Regy!? You shutdown the facility? Chloe exclaimed.

"Took me an hour but I finally got the systems under my command and the Don can't stop me haha!"

"Look Raccoon boy, I can hear you" the Don growled.

I was completely bewildered by this "Who's Reggy?" I asked Chloe in confusion"oh the great Don knows who I am I feel honored, you should also I know I messed around with your files and sercurity system too"The Raccon said with glee.

"Get him off! Hunt him down get Felicity on him, I'm sending Dennis on the way!"

"Quick the door now while the Don is vulnerable" Chloe took my hand entering the metal door.

The Don sat lazily in his chair not even bothering to look up at the girls smoking his cigar deeply "It seems you beat me at my little game" he spoke fishing out a yellow card from his coat "Is this what you came for?" he questioned placing the card on the meeting table.

I frowned as I looked at him and the card, I cautiosly walked up to him"Annie is a child...she doesn't deserve to be here...and far too young to be your baby machine..." I told him solemnly, he just stated at me calmly.

"I... understand, it's disappointing that I won't reason with someone as primitive as you, her species will die off, it's a matter of time aftter we all pass on, I gave them a chance for something greater and you had to ruin the future of the speci's" the Don looked at me with sad eye's especially for someone cold and heartless such as him.

It surprised me a little"You a criminal Don and done a lot of dark horrible things so you know hurting a child is the lowest thing you can do...it's why prisoners kill child abusers and murders in prison..." I told him softly as I picked up the card. "I know your not easily giving up your vision so something tells me you won't stop trying to get me..." I said emotionless as I put it in my pocket.

"You are correct, you'll place under arrest for a life in prison as well with all the evidence you have.. forgive me Ms Hopps but I'm afraid were at an Impasse, go and unlock the breeding reserve, I promise they're safe and unharmed, even Annie" he calmy said.

"I should warn you though... Dennis is looking for you" he said with cold eyes.

"Let's go Judy" Chloe said taking my hand exiting the mechanical door.

I raised a eyebrow at this"Dennis?" said outloud as Chloe dragged me down the hallway. I remebered Julian calling a hyena by that name when he was beating up Spider. I soon caught sight of the lynx helping Nick limp as she followed us. "Allison what did he mean by Dennis? Who is he?" I asked her.

"The Don's Butcher baby!" The Hyena yelled at us outside the glass.

"That's Dennis..." Spider said as she watched the male cautiously.

We then regained our senses and began to run again from the two trigger happy mammels.

"Come back here Bitch! I'm gonna enjoy breaking every bone in your body" Dennis laughed "Kill them all but spare Ms Hopps" The Don spoke into the comm.

"There's no escape Judy love! come back to me Darling!" Julian called out picking up the pace.

Dennis'sthreat, the Don's order, along with hearing Julian calling out for me it only made me run faster and was to afraid to look back. I could see I was getting closer to the door of where Annie was being held, I could feel my heat pound in my ears as pulled out the the keycard.

"Reggy where are you we need Julian and Dennis off the trail! Where's Ancel?" Chloe yelled through her calm.

"Ancels dead his life signs dropped! I'm doing the best I can just hold on for a little longer!" Reggy exclaimed through the comm of Chloe's ear.

I swiped the card and opened the quickly and gestured for everyone to to go inside""Reggy can you keep them from coming in here as long you can?!" yelled after the last mammels which was Spider and Nick got in then I slammed the door shut.

"I can do that" Reggy spoke locking down the door, Julian and Dennis started banging onto trying to find a way to get in.

"Ancels dead" Chloe spoke "he's dead and I wasn't there to help him" she said sorrowful.

"You don't know that Chloe" I reassured her as took in the scenery of the room, it reminded me of the rainforest district and the Meadowlands but with out buildings, it was nature in it primitive state. "Reggy you have control of the sercurity cameras right...can you find Annie?" I asked as kept my pistol close to my side.

"Ok Annie, annie, annie, annie aha! She's in the house in the far right" Reggy pointed out"Judy while your getting Annie I wasn't lying his life signs dropped...Ancel is dead" Reggy spoke.

I grimaced at this and slowly turned my head to look at Chloe as we made our way through the green"You went through their files right?...Please don't tell they haven't tried to..." I struggled to say the words"Breed her yet..." I said in disgust.

"Luckily they didn't, though she was scheduled to have a breeding session less than a week"

"Those sick bastards..." I growled underneath my breath.

I spotted the a small house that he was talking about.

"Keep moving Judy"

I ran out of the trees and went up to and opened the door I looked around to see it was plain looking in the inside and was clean. "Annie! " I called out for the teenager as began to look around for her.

Chloe by then had entered the house with me while pointing her pistol at any incoming threats. "Annie it's me Officer Hopps!" I called out for her as searched around frantically.

"Judy?" Annie called out wearing a jumpsuit with a white and green color with a symbol of the dome.

My ears perked up at this and made me turn my head towards to see the young female who looked at disbelief to actually see me, smile of relief fell on my face. "I told you I would protect you didn't I" I said to her warmly. Annie teared up and and ran towards me to wrap her arms tightly around me causing me to hug her back. "We're getting you out of here Annie..." I whispered to her in war as I stroked her head.

"Your not getting out that easy!" Dennis growled pulling out a red capsule sniffing the inside letting the red dust slip through his nose.

I widened my eyes in horror while pushing Annie behind me who was a mixture of shocked and scared. "You guys we need to go now! That stuff is Nighthowlers times ten!" I yelled.

"Oh Shit..." Chloe hissed under breath"REGGY YOU BETTER FUCKING TELL ME YOU FOUND US A WAY OUT OF HERE!" Chloe screamed to the raccoon as she glocked her gun.

"There's an emergency door on the left side of you get as many of those them out and fast I'll try to shut down every door he follows you in!"

He didn't have to tell us twice as we ran out the back door towards the exit that he intructed us too, I could see chloe and I began to round up as many she and I could find as we made our way over, even in Nick's injured state he was helping as well which made me smile, I was so releaved by the time we made to through emergency exit and to feel outside air, I laughed in joy when I saw the night sky and heard the sound of crickets.

The metal door started pounding, Making screeching sounds as the claws started showing through the door.

The Door ripped open to reveal Dennis in a Savage state "Here's Dennis!" He eyed Judy his red filled eyes pulsing from the violent drug.

"Judy duck!" Chloe yelled The Hyena leaped in ferocity only to fall off the cliff.

The Hyena clawed on the rock trying to desperately hang on for his life "Judy! Judy Judy Judy Judy Judy!? Don't leave me hanging please I'll fall to my death! You don't want my blood on your hands bunny?" He cried.

I looked at him begging to me as he dangled over the rocky cliff, he might have been one my captors and the one who to totured Spider but I didn't have it in me to let him die like this "We have to help him" I said curtly as a got closer to the edge, I took off my belt on my pants and reached it out for him to grab.

"Thank you dear bunny, thank you..now your coming with me!" He was about to slash her only to feel shotgun blast against his arm, The Hyena cried out clutching his bloodied arm and I lost my footing and we both fell into the rushing rapids below.

"JUDDDYYY!" I could hear Nick scream out for me in horror.

I crashed in into the water with a loud splash and the strong currant of the river began to push both me and the hyena down stream as struggled to keep my head above water, while Dennis also trying to keep himself above water which was becoming very difficult for him with his injured arm.

I could barely hear or see as the water invaded my ears,eyes and was almost filling my lungs. My struggles became weaker and weaker until I felt my body began to float.

Is this it...is this how I'm going to die I thought until the floating came to a holt as someone dragged me out the water along with themselves, once I was placed on grass I started to cough up water in my lungs with a mixture of vomit on all fours. Once I was finished I turned my head to make out the blurry figure of the Hyena Dennis. "W-why? Cough*!" I asked him between my chokes.

"I... don't know" and he collapses holding his broken arm"I was Lawyer before this happened to me...I was gonna make millions with that stuff after I lost everything, from drinking and gambling, I thought maybe it was better off to be dead, so I tried to to drown myself."

"We will lose too much money if you die...your blood is the main ingredient for Purple drop..." he planted through his pain he started to make a homemade splint out what appeared to be wood and the belt of his pants.

He tied the belt tightly to his injured arm with his teeth and then went over to me to put me over his shoulder like a sack as he made his way away from the river and into the trees "W-where...are we going?" I asked hoarsly.

"I'm taking you back" he growled.

"Please...dont...h-he will kill one of babies..." I begged to him weakly as heard him move branches and step againsts dirt and twigs on ground as he made his way threw the dense forest.

"Not my problem I almost died just to get you...your coming with me"

I struggled to lift my head up as I tried to take in my surroundings"This forest?...where are we?..."

"It's a forest in the meadowlands, Private property owned by the Don's Family for generations..." he told me montonely.

* * *

 **Here you go the long awaited chapter :)Judy has escaped but it seems another physco has her what will we do? Sorry I took so long to update guys but a lot stuff happened these past months and basically life got in the way. I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me with this chapter and for letting me use her characters Chloe, Dennis, and Reggie :)**


	21. The Safe Place

I watched as Dennis tried to start a fire but having a hard with it making him very frustrated, it didn't help that his arm was broken and he was already irritated with the fact that we where lost now that part made me face balm my head, what kind of goon doesn't even know his way around his own boss property. He tied me up with one of my own zip ties from the gear that Chloe had gave me, sadly my gun had washed away down stream which made it easier for him to restrain me in his condition but I guess my condition also helped with that. I just stared at him and the not yet lit fire pit with tired eyes while secretly trying to figure out escape.

We really needed this fire since we where both wet and the cold air of the night made it much worse for us and with me bring pregnant I couldn't afford to catch hypothermia.

When the warmth hit my fur and my face making me close me eyes I let out a moan of relief, the light also allowed me to get a better look at the hyena haven't done so before obiviously trying to escape. I could see that he was shirtless exposing his muscular chest to the brightness of the flame, it made me quite basful to look at so I averted my eyes away from him,thank god he still wore his brown pants and boot . I had to get rid of my chest armor and my long sleeve dark blue shirt so no I was only wear my whit under shirt and black pants.

"I can't wait to get back so I can get away from you" he spat keeping the fire lit as best he could.

I only rolled my eyes at him, it reminded me of when my younger teenage brothers were threw a tantrum.

"Luckily for you I won't kick your teeth in because the Don still needs you" he growled.

"You said you were a lawyer?" I asked him softly ignoring his comments"What happened?...how did you you come to be a Capo for the Don?" I asked.

Dennis grabbed a fistful of mud throwing across my face "That's for my arm" he sneered "But...do you really want to know? Bunny" he mocked.

The dirt did caught me off guard making me flinch slightly but I remained calm as I wiped it off my face to look at him.

" I wasn't the one to shoot you..." I cleaned my face" but I am sorry about that...I don't like guns with bullets...and yes I do" I said now looking at him seriously.

"Ever heard of Dennis Callwell the Lawyer of every city's hope, I was in that job when you were in the police academy...I was busy cleaning the streets of Crime, Pollution, Prostitution, Drugs and Gangs and fighting for mammels civil right... I was famous and had many enemies.."

My eyes widen at this of course I heard of him " Your the reason I was able to go into the academy" I said plainly still staring him wide eyed remebering seeing him in paper as this clean cut handome smart mammal, but this mammal sitting in front of me right I didn't regonize at all, his hair once brush back was wild and long, he wore cloths that looked like from the movie Mad Pax, and his once calm collected eyes look crazed.

He smiled ironically at me when I said this"Funny isn't it" he chuckled "I was hailed as the savior of the city and now I became the city's worst enemy..."

" I-I don't understand..." I stuttered in disbelief" You fought so hard to stop crime and death in the streets...You proved to everyone that just because you where a hyena that doesn't mean you were a back stabber or a fiend...You did...so much good why would you become the ones that disgusted you so much" I said as I tried to keep my voice calm to find out why one of the mammels I looked up to so much and one my inspiration to fight for I believe inhad fallen so low.

" Of course I did...your one of the reasons why I didn't stop trying to be a cop because you didn't stop trying to fight what's right while dealing with predujice for your species" I said with somewhat praising him.

"Of course my species have been falling into that stereotype being lying mischief laughing buffoons."

"I had many enemy's but I worked hard to have Allie's and friends, but it all started with my mother...but.. I admit it's nice that a citizen of the city recognized my efforts to fix Zootopia."

"Y-you mother?" I asked in confusion still trying to process everything.

"She was diagnosed with Crippling depression when she got all older I tried to schedule time off with her...The less time I spent with her the more depressed she had gotten, my sister tried to spend time with her but with her being pregnant made it more difficult."

I could feel tears of fustration fall down my eyes" Then how could you become!...THIS!" I over dramatically gestured" Why did you..." I could feel my voice about to break and my vision clouded.

"My mother committed suicide...she bled out in her bathtub that's how I found out, I called my sister and the hospital but it was too late. She didn't get to see my sister's son being born..." "

I froze at this as I stared at him wide -eyed while he just stared at me with dead emotionless eyes. I could only imange watching you mother battle with mental illness for so many years till finally it brought her to kill herself...I...I don't know know what I what have done if my own mother ever died.I gripped the dirt tightly in my paws "I'm so sorry..." I said softly.

I knew there was more the story then that"A-and what happened after she died?..." I asked carefully.

"After the funeral It gotten hard to support my sister and her son, work was becoming hard I would work sleepless nights succeeding more cases, and putting criminals in their cells, after 3 years we thought everything was gonna work out, when my Nephew turned 3 on his birthday."

"Something happened...didn't it" I asked quietly.

"I finally got a day off to help him celebrate his 3rd birthday, my sister went to buy him his cake and I already bought him his present's, Me and him were excited to see his mother come home til I got a phone call...Chief Bogo who was Seargant Bogo back than found my sister murdered in an alleyway with her possession's stolen..."

I could feel tears run down my eyes at this silently" D-did he ever find out who did it?" I asked trying to talk calm.

"A Reptile jumped her, sexually assaulted her and shot her when she tried to defend herself."

I froze at this, I've heard of reptiles another race of animals but much different then mammals due to being cold blooded and leathery skinned, they were the suspose natives of Zootopia before there was even Zootopia, when our ancestors had settled here but in doing so butched and kicked out most reptiles from there own homes...it one of the darkest parts of Zootopian history including the slavery of predators and the shock collars.

"I spent most of that day crying and my Nephew didn't know what was going on."

Sorrow fell upon my face as I watched his express grief. I could only imange how much it destroyed the little hyena toddler to find out his mother was never coming home...on his birthday no less. " What happened to your nephew?" I asked.

"I...gave him to family, I couldn't take care of him..."

"Why not his father?..." I asked him.

"He didn't want him..."

It broke my heart to hear this...a small child to lose a mother so horribly and to be rejected by his own father it made me wonder how Nick would react to me being pregnant with Julian's along with his own baby.

" Wouldn't that have made you try to fight the war on crime harder...so no one else could go through that" I asked him trying to understand him.

"Turned out people inside that worked for us were crooked too.."

" W-what do you mean?" I askedbut dreaded the answer.

"Some slandered me, other's had ruined me, I went to a bar, drunk and I didn't care, I wanted to drown my sorrows away, then..I gambled lost everything even all of my money, than I got shanked and beaten to shit, I stumbled for who knew how long I felt my insides hurt and ribs were broken than I saw my reflection in the water on a pier...I didn't look like that famous hyena that wore a respectful suit, nicely groomed hair that was the defender of the people who saved lives and fixed poverty, I didn't look like that he that loves his family, I saw a washout drunk that is less than nothing..."

Sypmpathy fell a up in my face when he told my of his down fall, he worked so hard to make the world a better place but in the end he lost everything and it destroyed him changing a good mammal into what she saw now" How and why did you start working For Castor" I asked weakly.

"He saved me, pulling me out from the water, I asked him why he would save a failure like me he said"You are worth saving, mammels like you don't deserve this fate I can help you l"...That's when I knew this was my fate and I accepted it..."

I was surprised to hear this about the Don, not really showing or if any compassion to others the small hint of it that I've seen is of him letting me take Annie...but in the end he still tried to take me back to be his little drug product.

He rose up from his position looking at the forest "That's when he convinced me that everything is corrupted, even Police, City officials, politicians, the mayor's even the fucking President can be corrupt!" He snapped, "Thus then on I became Zootopia's worst enemy I am the Ravager of Zootopia I am the terrorist that will disrupt their joke of a system, I run the Slaving group my job is to sell healthy specimens to be slaves or black markets!"

My heart nearly shattered when I heard this I couldn't comprehend how once good rightous mammal good become a cruel physicotic criminal and almost likely killer"You...you were trying to stop mammal trafficking though...it disgusted you the most...speacily when it was childern..." I said under my breath.

"I am Zootopia's modern Pirate, and the whole city will learn not to throw me away like trash when I had done so much for them, this is Zootopia's lesson and I will show the city official's what happens when you mess with me" he smiled in Insanity.

" I understand that there are corrup mammals...I've met Lionhart...I've met Bellweather...she tried to get Nick to kill me savagly...there's so many times when others wanted me to give up and when I lost my faith but I kept fighting cause I knew not everyone is evil...there is good" I told him but it seemed like I was trying to convince myself more then him.

" This drug he's trying to make is dangerous...it won't just hurt the city but your nephew too" I tried to get through to him with pleading eyes.

Before Dennis could open his maw his ear flinched of a cocked gun "Hello Dennis" Julian gritted his teeth.

Fear instantly overcame me once I caught sight of my rapist and the father of one my babies making me backing up tremendously.

Dennis hurried grabbing me by the throat "Your not going anywhere!" He seethed.

The Hyena turned his head to the Panther as choked against his grip while trying to claw his paw to let go of my neck.

"Julian, I did as the Boss ask got this bitch wrapped in my fingers" he smiled walking a few steps to the Black Panther.

I winched and groaned in pain as he dangled me in the air.

"Here" he grunted handing me to Julian.

Julian pointed his pistol shooting Dennis's toe making the Hyena scream "Jesus! Christ!"

"No one touches my Judy"  
He droppec me to the ground while holding my throat as I tried to catch my breath, once I did looked upon in horror at Dennis's bloodied foot and quickly to see that Julian's gun had been the cause of it, seeing the blood along with my hormones made me vomit no longer being able to hold it in.

Julian leaned down "Your coming with me Darling" he bared his teeth at me.

I was beginging to have flashbacks of Gideon, Travis, the mammal from the motel and when Julian raped me...the only thing I could think of at that moment of terror was flight. I kicked hard into his throat winding him badly and took my chance to ran as fast and far I can away from both of them.

"You let her slip Dumbass!" Dennis screeched Julian pointed his gun at him "Get her now" he manage to say while trying to sooth his neck.

"Come here bitch!" Dennis tripped attempting to chase after me.

I didn't know were I was going as ran blindly through the vast trees and bushes with the moon serving as my only light but I knew I had to get far far away, I managed to chew off my zip tie which was hard to do with how thick the plastic was but was happy when I did cause it allowed me to run faster.

I could feel my heart pound in my ears while fear went through my body reminding me if I stopped what my fate will be, I didn't look back... I knew it would slow me down if I did I just kept running with adrenaline in my blood stream while thorns, branches and leaves often hit, scratch or stab me but I still didn't let it stop me I survived my police boot camp so this was nothing compared to that...I honestly didn't know how long I had been running.

My ear twitched when it caught the sound of cars driving on the road making me run towards it hoping to find civilization, I eventually caught sight of light from street lamps making me run faster and smile in joy at the sight of it. I litterly leaped out of the trees only to collapse at the side of the road my adrenaline completely used and painted hard with my lungs on fire and my whole body sore as I looked at the night sky.

held my chest as it felt like my heart was about beat out but just then my eyes were blinded by head lights of a black car who was quickly pulling over to the side of the road I was on.

"Quick get in!" A voice called as the car door opened.

He didn't have to tell me twice as I stumbled my way over to the car and shut the door quickly"Drive! just drive!" I told him curtly between my breaths.

With that he preshed on the gas as drove off down the road just as Dennis popped out of the trees. He  
Dennis howled in rage knowing he couldn't catch us. I looked behind to see Dennis get smaller and smaller until I couldn't even see him anymore making cry in relief as I turned around to face the front " thank you"I said hoarsly to the male in the car and I froze in surprise when I saw who it was.

"I knew I could find you Judy" Sam smiled.

Tears of joy began to fill my eyes as I jumped over to hug my childhood jaguar friend "Sam! Oh Sam! I'm so happy to see you" I cried into his chest and held as tight as my arms allowed.

"Judy I gotta drive first we'll hug when we get there."

" Get where?.." I asked weakly as I fell and curled on his lap exhausted.

"My home Rain Forest District"

* * *

When I woke up I was in a bed in a room that looked like it was inside a tree.

"Oh your awake Judy" someone smiled hugging me.

I was a taken back at first but once my vision became more clear I saw it was Sam making me hug him back right as I buried my face into his neck. "Sam..." I said as I choked back a sob" How did you find me?...how did you even know?" I asked.

"I got a call from an old friend, I found you in the nick of time "Here I made some stew with carrots" he said picking a bowl up from the table.

He placed a tray on my lap, the aroma of the filled my nose it smelled really good making me hum. "Let me geuss..Bobby told you right"I said straight to the point.

Sam nodded "I know I haven't been there but I'm truly sorry about what happened to you..."

I could feel tears run down my eyes"Sam...I'm pregnant" I told him before sobbing into my hands.

"I know and it's hard, please eat some stew I'll get you a drink" he spoke as he headed towards the kitchen leaving the door open.

"A girl he talked about smuggled a sonogram I think her name is Allison" he wondered grabbing a cup.

"Spider..." I said I nodded in understandment.

I rested against the head board.

Sam hummed as he opened his fridge door grabbing ice cubes, Sam came back with what appeared to be lemonade and gave it to me"Thanks..." I replied weakly as I took a drink.

"Your welcome" he smiled sitting next to me.

I took a couple bites of of the stew which was really good

"Its been a long time Sam...3 years right " Isaid as I smiled weakly at him. Sam has been my friend since grade school, his father was the manager at the tire plant in bunny burrow, him and his family are one of the few predators in bunny up Sam was easily picked on by others mostly prey because while he was a predator he was very shy, sweet, smart and he didn't know how to stand up for himself until one day I did for him against five bucks who were throwing rocks at him I scared them away with my dads pitch fork, I introduced the lonely little cub to my friends and we began to hang out, been we've friends ever since.

"Soon we'll get back to the police and shut the Don and his crazy mad science down and no one will hurt you or your children" Sam said.

I choked on my stew at this and turned to look at Sam in panic. "Sam nonono! I they can't help me right now, the Don has mammels in high places he will just take me back and won't care who's in the way..." I clutched into his white button down shirt as I looked at him in fear"You saw the news of the massacre at the concert...I bet it's a different story then what Bobby and Allison told you..."

Sam was bewildered but attempted to calm the rabbit down he laid her gently down on the bed before speaking "Would you like to lookbar my pictures while I get you a drink?"

I could only nodded while my arm was over my eyes, I could feel him take away the tray away from me and went back into the kitchen.

He resumed his humming grabbing more ice.

I became quiet restless making me get up and walk out of his room and down the hall to look around to see the the hallowed out house inside the tree. I eventually made my way to kitchen and my eyes caught sight of the mutiple pictures on the fridge.

I saw a couple of Sam with his parents and little sister past and present, a couple of our group of friends various from grade school to high school , and even a picture of the play we did it made me laugh. I saw more pictures of him in different places he explored with different people, Sam is shy but it's nice he wants to see more of Zootopia.

I even found the picture of him and me at prom which we want to together as dates, I wore a peach spaghetti dress while he wore a Black suit and tie, I remembering my father telling us to have a good time with a big smile but only to change it to glare just as quickly and threatening him that if he tried anything with me he would face the barrel of his shot gun and honestly it scared Sam to point the he just stared at my dad frozen making me have him to drag him to the limo with ours friend's. I laughed at this memory of only he knew Sam was gay back then.

I looked lower to see a folded picture pinned, It made raise a brow in curiousness as I brought my hand over, pulled it off the fridge and opened it up to look at it I smiled to think it was something silly Sam did that I could tease him about but once I got a look at my heart stopped and my blood ran cold...it was Sam with Julian both were drinking smoothies and Sam was sitting on Julian's lap.

Julian looked so much different I mean he still looked like his flamboyent self but...happy and no trace of psychosis. Both were smiling, Julian was wearing a purple sports shirt and blue shorts, Sam was wearing an orange sleeve shirt with camo pants. Two other photos then dropped from the folded one.

"Judy what's wrong? You look like you seen a ghost"

"Y-you know...Julian Star?" my voice trembled as my ears drooped yet I didn't turn around to face him.

Sam looked distraught picking up the 2 photos "I didn't want to show because I knew something like this would happen" he sat on a chair looking at the 2 photos "I don't know why I kept them..."

I put a paw over my heart feeling it beat fast as I turned my gaze to jaguar sitting at the table looking at the photos intensely and with some fondness, The second photo showed Julian wrapping his arms around Sam at a Beach Sam wore blue trunks, Julian wore bathing shorts with sunglasses. The third photo showed the two at a concert with Gazelle hugging the two in the background were cheering fans.

Sam sighed deeply and turned his gaze back to me. "He was Your Boyfriend...wasn't he..." I said putting everything together.

"Jeffy and I were together for 3 year's before he became a successful singer" Sam stared at the photos deeply"But I didn't understand why he changed so much, Why Jeffy" he said sorrowful.

"Jeffy?" I said in confusion.

"That's his real name if you can believe it, he only revealed his name to those he trusted Jeffery Dalson is his full name."

I could see sorrow in Sam's eyes I could tell he really loved him, if someone as sweet as Sam loved him so dearly it was proof he once was a good mammal.

"He and I were scraping by with little money but Julian took most of the work for me."

"Yea I think I remember 3 years ago you were just starting low rank in the stock market..." Guilt filled me that I didn't know the struggles my good friend was going through 3 years ago due to being so caught up achieving my own dream.

" Sam why didn't you tell me you were having trouble back then?" I asked him with sad eyes.

"You were focused on succeeding to become a cop I didn't want to add my problems into your's" he rubbed his arm.

That was Sam always never wanting to burden others " What happen Sam...why did you two break up?" I asked softly.

"He started pursuing Gazelle when we met her at her concert, we were slowly getting distant but we both slept in the same bed and we still...um had sex" Sam blushed.

"Than Jeffy had become even more distant he started going out and not coming back in the next 12 hours..."

My eyes turn to sympathy as he told his story "I'm really sorry Sam..." I looked at the photos on the table"did you leave him or did he leave you?..." I asked carefully bringing my gaze back to him.

"He left me when he told me he got an emmy...and he said that he didn't feel that connection we had year's ago and said to stop calling him Jeffy" he sniffeled.

I saw Sam start to cry and it broke my heart making me go over to him, climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck to hug him tightly. I don't know how anyone could do that to Sam, he was so sweet and smart and not to mention good looking" Any guy would die to have you Sammy " I called him by his childhood nick name " He shouldn't have hurt you like that..."I stroked his head with my paw.

" Sam...there's...something wrong with him...I think he's mentally ill" I told him softly.

"I saw some signs but I thought he was thinking too much...we both fought when I found a bag of Molly and Ecstasy in his pants..."

I wasn't surprise to hear this do seeing him drug use first hand" Sam..." I could feel myself about to sob" he's the father of one of my babies..." I said while I shut my eyes tightly and I clutched on him hard.

"He's obsessed with me...apparently had been for a long time now...not to mention his boss's wants to use my blood for his new drug.." I cried softly I slide down his chest.

"I said to him at least Judy has my back and suppor your nothing but selfish..."

" So...so he's known about me for at least 3 years" I said weakly as I got up from his lap and began to pace around the kitchen slowly.

" I-I can't stay here Sam" I told him as stroked my stomach lightly" I leave in the morning...I don't want you to get hurt because of me"I told with a look of depression on my face" I have to leave Zootopia" I said as I felt myself sob.

"No they'll just keep following you" Sam almost half yelled.

"And if I stay here I'm a sitting duck..." I sobbed to him"Sam they have already hurt my partner Nick, they hurt Gideon, they even where able to nab Allison...Castor has threatened my sisters and he wants to cut open Nick's baby...I have to keep them safe" I nearly broke down as said this.

"No!" Sam grabbed me clutching me to his chest but not to tight to hurt my babies.

"Judy they'll go after your friends, and possibly kill more citizens til you stop hiding, how long are you gonna keep suffering like this?"

I just cried into his chest, having flashbacks of Annie being taken, me being raped, Nick being raped by Julian, the Don slaughtering innocent mammals at the concert, the Don threatening my sisters and to turn Allison, Gideon and Nick savage, and to dissect one of my babies. All of it came out of me in a complete breakdown as I sobbed hard into the jauger's chest hard.

I knew it broke Sam heart to hear this...I don't think he ever saw me this broken...not since what Travis did to me. I felt him carry me back to his room and place me in his bed.

" C-can...can you sleep with me...I..I don't want to be alone right now" I said as I whimperd into the pillow.

"Sure Judy" Sam nodded.

I felt Sam climb into the huge bed with me and wrapped his arms around me, bunnies where very social and affectionate mammals who saught comfort when ever they were distress or sad, I wasn't going to lie some did try to have sex when they felt like this but most of the time is was just for platonic comfort, it was partly why I had so many plushies of them at my apartment cause when I got homesick at night or sad.

I wanted Nick...

* * *

"You...all..failed me" The Don looks at the computer screen with his whole body turned around from facing his goons.

Castor sat in his desk smoking a cigar eyeing his capos very calmy, there was Dennis, Julian, Misha, Felicity, and even Edmund was there due him being more stable right now.

"You all failed me" he spoke dangerously thin taking a deeper huff of his cigar"Where is Dune?" He spoke icy tone.

Most remained calm while others clearly showed nervousness at the Don calmness.

"Don I was kept locked up most of the time the bunny was here..." Edmund responded emotionless, the clouded leopard never really showed emotion not even when he was facing life or death situations it was one of the things the Don admired about him.

"Unless you want to volunteer for the prototype Purple drop, I don't want to hear excuses" the Don stared deep at the clouded lepeord taking another huff of his cigar.

Edmund didn't show any emotion and crossed his arms as he turned his direction towards the hyena and the panther"all I'm saying the rest of us didn't act like childern and became trigger happy with another which let the bunny get away" Edmund raised his eyebrow at Dennis and Julian" I have to admit the rabbit is clever though" Edmund said as he shrugged.

"Dennis how's your toe feeling any better?" The Don asked the hyena with a cast on the arm and foot.

He nodded"Yea...just my arm hurts more.." he hissed under his breath"But if this girly physco hadn't shot me the bitch wouldn't have been able to have run off!" he growled at Julian.

"Julian how's your arm?" Castor asked.

Julian just growled back at Dennis before turning his towards the Don.

The Don pulled his pistol shooting the Panther in the arm "How is your arm Julian?" He asked calmly seeing the Panther collapse on the floor blood seeping out of his arm.

"Well Don I'm surprised" I voice popped up causing everyone to turn their attention towards Hunter Dune"You ask me to handle Edmund's businesses while he's incompasited and I come back a week later to find out eveything gone to Shit" The coyote said amused as he brought himself to sit lazily in a chair.

"Finally. you arrived Hunter" The Don sighed in relief.

Julian seethed in and out through the pain while Dennis just snickered.

"How's your business, anything improved anything we can reap of?" The Elk raised an eyebrow.

Hunter whistled at Julian" Wow I wonder what you did to piss him off this time Julian" Hunter said before turning back to the Don" Despite Edmund's abstance I was able to hold down the fort with out any problems.." Hunter told him as he took off his jacket, it was then he noticed a certain someone was missing"Where's Allison? " he asked curiously.

The Don sighed "Our little Spider has defected joining the police and special forces..."

Hunter raised his eyebrow in disbelief"Your kidding?..." as he scanned the room again"wow things really have been falling apart down here" he said under his breath.

"For what is worth I'm glad your here friend, Dennis almost succeeded getting the bunny than Julian shot him in the foot before Julian arrived Dennis was shot in the arm, by the daughter of the chief of police, Mr. Bogo" The Don updated Dune about the sitsituation"We lost most of the subjects, and a few of our men" Felicity added.

" Well not really surprised Hopps escaped" He turned back around started to pulled a ciggerate out of his pants and put it in his mouth" She took down a fucking black bear at the fight club and from what I heard a rhino at the police academy haha" he chuckled as he lit it.

"I also heard she kicked Julian in the throat! God Dennis I wished you filmed that for me!" Hunter laughed.

Dennis smirked "And I could've had a knife to stick Julian in during that."

"We have one of their team members" Misha commented.

Hunter raised a eyebrow in interest at this "Oh who?" he asked as turned to face Misha.

"A Tiger named Ancel, Felicity disabled his life signs while he and Julian were fighting, he's in the testing chamber right now" Misha smirked.

" Intersting" Hunter said our loud before turning back to back the face the Don his once joking carefree face now serious"Now how do we get back Hopps?... he said as he took a drag.

* * *

 **And here we are another chapter ^^ Hunter and Edmund are back so things are becoming more interesting along with Judy finding about Sam dating Julian" jeffy". I don't know the name of her Javier friend in the movie so I just made it up^^. I would like to thank my good friend Marianof contra for helping me she awesome :).**


	22. The Recapture Plan

Hunter took a drag of his cigarette as his his golden eyes looked the Don seriously" So how do we find Hopps?" He asked. 

"Easy we find people she's close too those she hasn't seen awhile other's she saw in highschool and police training, You have to shove a rat in a corner than they'll become extremely desperate" The Don spoke pulling out a cigar, lighting it taking in small puffs. 

Hunter nodded" I did some digging on her after she left the fight club" Hunter said taking another drag" she has no family in the city except a aunt or uncle but they live too far away from where she got picked up, high school best friend Robert" Bobby" Catmull as you probably know Gazelle's AV tech, her drug informant Dustin"Dusty" Blur who had been arrested for defacing public property bit he's just teenage graffiti artist harmless really" Hunter shrugged.

"Find some of these mammels and take them in the night do whatever it takes I don't care if you need to break their limbs just get one of them to talk" the Done gestured tapping his cigar in the Ashtray "I'll cook up a good batch to use on that tiger in the cell room, He'll be the first to be subjugated to the purple drop." 

"I also found one of her friends who lives in the Rainforest District, most likely he was her getaway drivet and probably why it was easy for him to get there since he doesn't live that far away, he's works in the stock market in Savannah Center Samual"Sam" Green ..." Hunter explained.

Julian froze and nearly lost his breath when he heard Hunter say that name.

"Sam Green..very well send someone to collect him just don't let them break his teeth"The Don nodded.

"Sir allow me to take this mission" Julian spoke up.

Don then raised at this" Do you know this Mr. Green Julian?" the elk asked the panther. 

"He was my ex.." he closed his mouth before opening "I believe If he sees me his guard will be dropped."

" So you telling me you dated one the good friends of the female you knocked up?" Hunter asked.

"I've had groupies, the men and women would flock to me" Julian chuckled.

" From what I hear you used Hopps as a sex slave"the Russian bear said to the panther.

"True.. I've had whores brought to me similar too" Julian cracked his knuckles. 

" Hopps is the exact opposite of a whore and I think you already know that Julian ... Her condition isn't good right now speacily since she's carrying not one but two hybrids of different species" Hunter took another drag" Bunnies pregnancies last about 30 days but with her carrying Julian kid and Wilde's... I'm concerned she might go into earlier labor due the babies sizes not to mention it will be easy for her to have a anxiety or even heart attack if she's under great stress" Hunter explained to all of them. 

"I have no doubt Sam hiding Hopps but I worry how she will react if she sees Julian at the door..." he told the Don seriously.

"Daddy wants his baby back darling" Julian chuckled winking at Hunter. 

Dennis scoffed at this" Yeah we all know about your sick obsession with the bunny Star I wouldn't be surprised to see you put her on a leash when you bring her back" Dennis said making the panther glare at him. 

The hyena then smiled sadistically at Julian" But the problem is that she's hot for the fox, not you" Dennis pointed out cruelly" How does it feel Star to have female choose another male over you" Dennis continued to rub salt in the wound. 

Julian instantly grabbed a glass plate smashing Dennis's face in the glass instantly broke in pieces, Julian shoved Dennis stomping on his stomach "Never piss me off Dennis just because your the boss's favorite doesn't mean he saved your life your a mess like most of us..and I bet that sweet nephew of yours is out with a better family you couldn't have!"

Dennis bared his teeth and prepared to tackle Julian but was halted by stern order of the Don.

" ENOUGH!" the Don yelled out curtly" You both are adults act like it!" 

" Julian I'm this close making Dennis in charge of Hopps instead of you"Castor told the panther seriously as he frowned hard at him.

Julian couldn't believe his ears when the Don said this" Do you want to be in charge of her Dennis? because Julian seems to become emotionally attached" He asked the hyena seriously while still eyeing the panther. 

" Your sure that's a good idea Don" Hunter said as he turned back to look at Castor" You know how Dennis's temper is." 

" Sir we are also don't have enough of purple drop to use on the tiger" Misha told Don making the elk gaze turn towards the bear.

Castor rubbed his eyes in frustration at this " Julian" he he said curtly getting his attention" Go to Mr. Green's, bring Hopps back immediately" He ordered him. 

The Don didn't need to tell him twice as he headed out the door and out the building there was no way in hell he was going to let Dennis be in charge of Judy...she was his. His eyes glowed with dark intent.

I began to put on a sweat jacket as I got ready to leave Sam's house it had been a day since D saved me from Dennis. Now I was going into town to find out more about Blue and Red drop while also trying to find information about Dennis.

" Sam I'm going out now" I said as I zipped my jacket and was about to head out the door but my baby pump made be pause for a second...it was week and half already and I was already starting to show I was also greatly worried about my babies due them being hybrids of two different species speacily with one the fathers being a large predator. 

Sam was reluctant to let Judy outside but he knew if she didn't do this she never be safe or be able to stop them" Please be safe " he said softly as I headed out the door. 

**Sam's POV**

Sam sighed deeply as he as he cooked breakfast in the kitchen knocking at his front door soon snapped him out his thoughts making him go over to open it " Hey did you forget something-

His smile quickly vanished and found himself lost of words at the sight of Julian.

"J-Jeffy..." he struggled quietly to put his name into words as he stared at the black panther he hadn't seen in 3 years.

Julian gave Sam the same charming handsome smile as he did in the past.

 **And here we go another chapter :D so it took so long guys been busy Sam and Julian meet again after 3 years and Hunter says Judy pregnancy might become dangerous due he two different hybrids I would also like thank my good friend Marianofcintra for helping me she's awesome ^^ well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**


	23. The Dismissal

Sam was so caught off guard to see Julian that just stood staring at the black panther in his door way...he hadn't seen him in 2 years.

"Miss me Sammy?" he leaned against the door wishing his tail back and forth.

Sam look at Julian and then at his tail, he knew when he did that he wanted something, the jaguar took a deep breath and turned his gaze back to him" It's been a long time... hasn't it Jeffy?" he said softly.

"Come here Sammy" he said with emotional eye's opening his arms up.

Sam reluctantly moved himself to Julian, letting him wrap his arms around him, the Jaguar wanted stay less suspicious...he knew he was looking for Judy and he wanted to make sure he could interfere as much as he could from the panther doing so.

Julian brought his face close to his "I bet there's something else you missed about me" he said coyly, bringing his muzzle to Sammy's into a kiss  
as the effeminate panther let's his paws roam his ex lovers body.

Sam eyes widen, he tried to push away Julian at first but soon much to his shame began to respond back to the kiss...as much he hated to admit it, he did miss Julian...he did still love him" J-Jeffy " he said weakly.

Julian groaned shoving Sammy against the wall aggressively kissing him letting his hands roam around his torso before giving his but a light squeeze"I never thought I find you in this place" Julian whispered.

Sam turn his face away at this" What did think I would still be in that one bedroom apartment you left me in Savannah Central" He said quietly as he felt a tear run down his eye" you became a star while I slowly got promoted up the stock market in Savannah..."

"Sammy you know me, my job has a strict schedule" Julian cooed carassing his cheek"it's hard to be yourself when Savannah central has millions of fans crowding you and your social life."

Sam pushed away at this" And you think my job isn't work load" Sam said fustrated as he went into the kitchen and tried to clean up" it's the fucking stock market Jeffery we never have a day of piece even when I was lower rank...even as much as I did I always tried to support you and spend the with you back then" his voice just about broke.

Sam turned his head around to look at him" You know your mom called me last month" he told him seriously.

Julian formed a fist popping his knuckles at this "I thought I deleted that phone number" he said in an icy tone.

"Jeffy she's your mother , a good one at that she loves you" Sam told him with soft eyes" She just wanted to hear from the son she's heard from in 8 months..."

"And I made it clear that I never wish to speak to her or that man she calls a husband" he pointed a finger at Sam.

Sam flinched when his ex mentioned about his father...he could still remember the first time he met the male...it wasn't _pleasant_ he never met such a cold male" Sam sighed deeply" Jeffy you know your mom's heart isn't good...she's under a lot stress..." he told him softly.

"I don't want to speak of it!" He snapped unsheathing his claws.

Sam became nervous " Ok..Ok..we won't talk about anymore...but please call down" He told him softly as he gently took one his paws in his hands.

The jaugar knew about panther's temper all to well...he could remember where one time he punched a hole into the wall of their old place...the landlord wasn't all happy about that.

"Now Sammy I know you probably saw this question coming" Julian fished out a makeup kit picking a pice of paper and a small bag out. He folded it into a roll placing the small bag on the case, he inserted the roll in his nose sniffing the white powder inside. He let out a shudder rubbing his nose while pulling the roll out of his nose.

"Where is Judy?" He questioned.

Sam look at the drug use in disgust" You know hate when you do that stuff Jeffy, speacily infront of me..." He told him seriously.

Julian closed his eyes chuckling "Sammy you know how I feel about lying just as you feel indifferent of the what pleasures I keep"

"I want you to be truthful.. Where. Is. Judy?" he questioned slowly.

When the panther asked about Judy Sam turnef poker face" I don't know, I haven't seen her in two years" he replied curtly as he went back to cleaning" I am telling you truth Jeffy..I don't know where she is right now" Sam looked back to him" As long as you know me have I ever lied to you" he asked quietly.

"WHERE IS SHE!?" he screamed punching the window next to him watching as the glass falls.

Sam flinched and took a deep breath" You can destroy my home or hurt but it won't help because I really don't know" he tried to be calm"...Why? ...why do want to find her Jeffery?" He asked firmly" First you wanted Gazelle now my best friend why?..."

Julian turned his head at Sammy with red eyes.

Sam was scared but could feel the hurt of what happened 2 years ago flood through him" Do blame her for what happened during the savage animal incident...she apologized, she admitted she was wrong Jeffy" Sam went over to Julian slowly.

Julian roared lunging at Sam dragged him to his bedroom and threw him on the bed.

"Stop antagonizing me!" He yelled, giving Sam a slap after slap across his face.

Sam looked up at the panther full of fear and tears in his eyes"What happened to you Jeffy?... Didn't you know home much I loved you?.." Sam asked as he sobbed.

Julian stopped slapping to see Sam in pain crying, he looked at his paw then at Sammy's swollen cheeks his body was shaking, He then collapsed to the floor sobbing.

" Did you ever love me?.."Sam asked quietly as he sat up.

"We had a good life! But Gazelle as well made it good too!" He was grabbing his head"I loved you, but I loved Gazelle as well"Julian hugged himself tightly.

" And what about Judy?..." Sam asked hoarsly.

Julian flinched abruptly before shouting his confession"I never loved her! I wanted payback for what she said years ago!and now she is pregnant with my child!" He scratched the floor releasing his anger.

Sam then stood up" So you raped her! God Jeffy she had zero experience with males and you did that to her! " Sam shouted digusted and angry" Don't you know how horrible she felt after what she did at the press conference! She quit her job! She was depressed! If it wasn't for her we wouldn't have found out about Bellweather!"

"It's too late Sammy I'm neck Deep in..must I say the word shit"

"How long where you stalking her Jeffery?..." Sam asked firmly.

When he asked this it made Julian think back when his obsession with bunny cop actually started"After she defeated Bellweather" he whispered.

Sam started to look back to all the times Judy helped him when they where little, he was bigger and predator but was very meek and shy back then making it easier for him to picked on but Judy even though was small was brave and strong willed...she didn't care that he was predator or even when she found out he was gay, she always stood by him and fought to defend others who needed it.

" I don't you realize just how much a good female Judy actually is" Sam told Julian, the jaugar then noticed a cut on the panther's hand.

"Revenge is a dish best served cold..." Julian whispered.

It was then Sam went over his bathroom to get his first aid kit and came back out and began treating Julian's hand" So what are you going to do Jeffery? Bring her back to hell's no where...rape her? Take her baby away from her...you maybe that father but she's the mother..." Sam lectured him as he dabbed alcohol on his hand.

"I'm in too deep Sam, the Don doesn't forgive nor forget and he wants Judy back" Julian spoke"I'm tasked to bring her back...Dennis...another colleague is hunting for her."

Sam began to wrap his hand in gauze" You've begin to care about her... haven't you?"Sam asked as he looked up at him" You can try to deny it but obvious"

" Why...why did you go down this road Jeffy?...I barely regonize you now...you use to be so sweet, fun, and full of life..but now..." Sam huffed as he shook his head" All I'm asking you Julian is think what's right for your baby..." Sam looked back up at him with sad eyes.

"I don't love Judy.. I'm doing what has to be done" Julian roses from the floor.

Sam sighed" I never said love Jeffy" he began to pack up the first aid stuff" I don't think you've loved in a long time..." He said grimly.

Sam then stood up too" She's not here Jeffy...I don't know where she is...I'm not going to be any help to you" Sam said as he went back into the bathroom to put away the First Aid" I don't know if I can forgive you for what did her.."

"Your right I can't beg for your forgiveness but I will find her, or else the Don will have my head" he spoke again exiting the house.

Sam fell to the ground sobbing in to his paw right he heard the door slam" Judy please be safe.."He said quietly to himself.

Chief Bogo inside the station sighed heavily with stress rubbing his eyes from the lack of sleep, The Chief growled in annoyance hearing a firm knock on his door" Who is it!?" The older male hollered clearly not in the mood.

The door opened revealing 3 more officer's but these weren't the Zootopia police they were wearing different shades of blue on their shirts including darker pants, The first was a boar wearing a cap, The second was a golden Labrador wearing headphones around his neck the last one was a female tiger wearing a comm piece around her ear. These police were not from Zootopia they're from another city far from here they had stern looks on their faces.

Bogo took off his glasses and stared at them suspiciously" Who are you? And why are my office?" He asked firmly.

"Chief of Police Bogo you've been dismissed of your colored pill case" the Boar spoke fimrly.

"We'll be taking this over" the tiger spoke.

Bogo was bewildered but soon got over this as he quickly stood up and glared at them" "By who's authority?!" The chief shouted at them, he did not like being undermined.

Another Figure walked in the chief of Police himself from the Capital"That'll be me Bogo"a crocodile spoke"Been awhile how's the wife and kid?" He said pulling a ciggeratte out of his pocket.

Bogo was shocked to see the reptile he went the academy with and was rookies with but his expression quickly went back to calm" Good, Chloe is ZBI now believe it or not"

"I'm glad they're ok" the chief of the capital spoke.

"Listen Bogo the mayor of Capital city is beginning to be concerned about what's happening in Zootopia, She's afraid of these drop pills becoming a hazard problem she's discussing the board with Zootopia's mayor right now" he explained lighting the cigeratte up.

The buffalo scoffed at this" And think the mayor or the citizens of this city are now" He said as he pointed bout the window towards the city"Not only there was a massacre at Gazelle's concert but one my cops has been taken and from my daughter has told me pregnant" Bogo said as he got closer to the croc.

"Look you had a time limit you knew the risk but your people took to long and the death count has reached to the thousands" he spoke firmly"And now rumors are spreading that a certain pill can unleash your _true_ form?" He put aired quotations.

"Your being dismissed and the mayor has requested me to help with this case" he spoke firmly, The capital Chief of Police opened his bag to reveal a laptop.

"We're also gonna be taking over the station and double the security around some of the district's" he said turning on the laptop clicking a small icon"We'll find the bunny and bring her back" the Labrador spoke with a nod.

The water buffalo knew the croc was right on one thing... Zootopia was slowly descending into chaos and it all started with that drug Hopps was investigating...Blue Drop which brought them to find out the other versions as well but as many dealers they caught they could never find the supplier.

The message board soon showed the Mayor of Capitol City, She cleared her throat before speaking "Chief of Zootopia police, this is Temple Mayor of Capital city here to inform you that you are dismissed as chief til this case is solved"She spoke firmly"Including all of your staff."

Bogo let out a huff and clutched his hooves tightly at this" And the mayor of Zootopia agreed to this as well?" He asked calmly.

The message popped up to show the Mayor of Zootopia"I'm sorry Chief Bogo there's nothing I can do we're already in enough hot water as it is, there gonna build checkpoints around each district and taking over every room in our boardroom" he spoke.

"but that's not all you haven't showed enough evidence to prove there's a cult, Corporation, or a third party behind, when I say your dismissed I'm say *Your fired*" she spoke seriously" Including those who have not put effort into solving this case a case you had your hands in and yet you squandered it" She furrowed her brows.

"Chief Saul will be chief of police til this case is solved" she finished.

Bogo closed his eyes tightly as hooves tightened more" Are you saying my officers and I haven't tried Mayors?" He asked very lowly.

"That's precisely what I'm saying Mr. Bogo"

The Zootopia mayor sighed rubbing his tired eyes.

Bogo then open his eyes to glare at the." Because that is the total opposite, we have all been working around the clock sometimes not even going home trying to find leads on the creator of this new drug" He tried not to raise his voice at them as he looked between both of them " but you are right about one thing Mayors...we did fail at one thing...we failed in protecting a fellow officer and also bringing her home" He said as he closed his eyes sadly.

By then the door to Bogo's office opened again and Nick came in.

"And you didn't capture one of the perpetrators, but we did" the mayor spoke.

Both Bogo and Nick who was in the room now became completely caught off guard at this" Who?!" The chief asked.

"Show them the Tape" the capital mayor ordered Saul, he clicked another icon to reveal a Hyena laughing"How does it feel Chief to know..how so close you almost came til you lost it all again"Dennis smiled wide with the sack covering his eyes.

Bogo eyes widen when he regonized who it was" Isn't that..." He said in disbelief.

"Yes the Dennis the mammal with extreme justice of the Supreme Court" Saul finished for Bogo.

Nick looked confused as he stared at him with a raised eyebrow" Wait your telling me this guy was a prosocutor?" He asked as began to look at all of them.

"I know what your all thinking, who could've done this, why did you do it, who are you helping" he spoke making fake whimpers before bursting in laughter.

" Isn't he delight" Nick sarcastically remarked" How's did a prosucutor with fist for justice end turning into...this" he gestured.

Bogo sighed deeply as he went to sit down" Life Wilde...corruption...and loss of loved ones can change you greatly" the buffalo said gravely as he sat down.

"He's in the interrogation room, we believe he may have info on Hopp's whereabouts" Saul explained.

"He's in the interrogation room we believe he may have info on Judy's whereabouts" Saul explained"Gus, Jack, Fiona follow me" Saul ordered, The officers saluted following the captain, Fiona the tiger closed the laptop.

Bogo saw the state the station was in new equipment was brought in while some of his people were told to get out  
"It's nothing personal Bogo I hope you understand" Saul assured Bogo.

Nick didn't wait for the others once he heard this he dashed oit the room heading right for that interogation room. Bogo and Saul rushed down to the interrogation room after him.

Nick slammed the door open surprising Dennis a little and almost made him fall out the chair he was in, perking up he started laughing" Is that Nick ol boy I remember you! I remember you!" He cooed making it sound like he's talking to a baby.

"So your Dennis..." Nick said as he trailed his claw against the table" Heard so much about you" He said as he kept his gaze on him" I got to say it's hard to imange you in a suit and greased back hair" he commented to the Hyena.

"Time flies by when your dead except I know I'm not dead and if we were dead you and I would be in some purgatory" Dennis snickered"I was the lucky ones Nicky, Crime was way down when I was in charge before Lionheart became mayor."

"But it's all gone... it's all gone it's nothing and I can never be that same guy I was before" he let out a sad laugh.

Nick chuckled at this" I know...I use to be one those dirt bags that you would have put in jail back then" he said as he sat down in a chair" You know I used to be like how you are now... the world failed me and I gave up on it...I decided to become lying no good fox everyone made me out to be since I was born" He told him as his arm rested on the table.

"Tell me Nick are we doing the Good cop Bad cop routine?"

Nick shrugged " You tell me but in everyone else is eyes I think we be considered Dirty cop and Piece of shit prosucutor" Nick said as he looked at the two sided mirror.

The lights turned on brightly, Dennis's hood was pulled back to reveal his face before he slammed on the table, It was the boar Gus who did this.

Nick got up at this" What the hell are you doing!?" He yelled at the boar.

"Y-you never start with the head the victim just gets all fuzzy then he can't-" Dennis groaned.

Gus slammed his fist down making Dennis flinch"See! This is what I'm talking about" Dennis sighed but flinched popping his hand.

"We're taking over the scene " Gus explained.

Yes Nick didn't like this guy for this but he still had his morals" Dennis please just tell about Judy?!" He snapped hoping he would reveal some information about his partner and save him from more of a beating" I don't care about the drug or Castor right now... just please...tell me.."

" You saved her Dennis...you must have given somewhat of a damn please..." Nick asked sincerely" Please just tell me she's ok at least..."

"I'm afraid that's a strict know to know business Nicky boy" Dennis said then turn to look at Gus"I don't know you but I know.." he turned around pointing a finger at the boar then the mirror"that guy and the other guy even before then, You can't really trust what I say Nick because I might put you on the wrong path" he said.

Nicked frowned at this as he looked to all areas he pointed he sighed deeply" You use to care for mammals Dennis...I think a small part of you still does...all I'm asking if Judy is alive Dennis not only her but her babies...I'm asking you as a father worrying for his baby and male worried about someone he loves..." He told him.

"The past is the past Wilde I'm sure you know that more than anyone"Gus was watching the two carefully.

"The longer we talk with this psycho the more farther away Judy can be" Saul sighed.

"Gus" Saul explained through the comm piece.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"Make Dennis talk" Saul spoke.

Gus looked back at the conversation "Acknowledged" he whispered.

Gus grabbed the metal table throwing it across the wall "WHERE IS SHE!?" he roared kicking Dennis down on the floor, Dennis hit stone floor letting out a laugh.

" Ok I've been doing this long enough to know this is very illegal!" Nick shouted as he got up from his chair.

Fiona rushed in opening the door grabbing ahold of Nick handcuffing his arms tightly"Stay silent " she spoke dragging him out of the interrogation room, Jack the Labrador shut the door tight locking it up. It wasn't like Nick wasn't handcuff before but since he was on the law's side now he couldn't help be appalled.

"Look at you go Big boy!" Dennis cackled, the boar picked him shoving him against the wall "Where is she we know you were tracking her" he growled.

"Well if you want me to give it up you and your little buddies are gonna have to play my little game"Dennis chuckled almost half choking from the boar's forearm held against his throat.

The fox didn't like these tactics at all...it brought back bad memories prejudice and violence he faced in the past...he wanted to end stuff like this when he became a cop.

"I'm considering breaking my rule and killing you" Guys spoke lowly.

"Than that's the rule your gonna have to break" Dennis grinned widely, Gus roared shoving his head against the mirror, Dennis fell down laughing pointing at the glass as the blood dripped down from it.

Bogo who was on the other side the mirror with Saul was becoming disgusted by the brutality turned his head towards the crocodile" Saul this is going to far we won't get information if he's dead."

Gus stomped close kicking the Hyena in the stomach.

"Be patient Bogo this is something we do to dangerous convicts and prisoner's to make them talk" Saul spoke.

Dennis reached painting a smiley face on the broken window, Gus grabbed him throwing him across the wall, Dennis started Cackling even more "That's more like it!" He huffed clutching his side.

Gus grabbed him again throwing him at the mirror"It's all gone..all down the drain" Dennis spat some blood laughing like a lunatic, Saul pushed Bogo aside speaking through the comm "beat him..."

Gus punched him across the face again "WHERE IS SHE!?" he roared.

Dennis cackled loud "You have nothing, nothing to threaten me with" he spoke scooting against the wall.

Bogo looked more calm now " Do you think Saul won't use your nephew against you Dennis...I have no doubt he already knows where he lives...you might not care about yourself but you do for him..." Bogo told him the dark truth.

This made Dennis's eyes widen before snapping back into reality and feeling another punch to the face, Dennis cackled "I should've cut ties with him looks like I did an Oopsie" he wheezed.

" Your nephew is at stake here Dennis so better be smart and start talking now!" Bogo yelled trying to some sense into him.

Gus grabbed him by his bloody shirt "Don't worry big man I'm gonna tell you! I'm gonna say where she is"Dennis smiled through his bloodied body.

"She might be close to the rainforest region where they shoot movies, better find her quick somebody's coming to get her" he cackled in a coughing fit.

Gus dropped the broken hyena heading straight to the door, Jack unlocked the door allowing Gus to exit.

Nick quickly moved towards the mic at this" Who?!" He asked curtly.

Dennis only respondrd with a chuckle.

"He might be slipping to unconsciousness, we'll get him to emergency care" Fiona spoke taking the handcuffs off of Nick.

"Bogo your team is not allowed to come with us you heard what our mayor said your all fired til this case is solved" Saul explained seriously.

Nick rubbed his wrist after she took them off then looked at them outrage" I'm not just going to sit and wait! I need to bring her home! " Nick said as he tried to leave only to be held back.

"Nick Wilde you heard what the Mayor had said your all fired if you can somehow convince the mayor I'd be more than happy to to bring you along but I can't, you just have to sit back and don't worry Nick we'll bring your partner back" Saul assured before throwing the cigeratte into the trash bin.

I sat at park bench with my head between legs as I took deep breaths, I started to feel intense pain in my abdomen couple minutes ago leaving me choice but to do this...both my babies where restless and I wasn't surprised, I could remember my mother and my sister's pregnancies being like this cause of of the size of the litters they carried... it was like that with all bunnies but while that was true it was also was much different for me because both babies where two different hybrids of two different predators.

Even more so since one the babies was a half of a very large predator, it made me worry about the other baby who was no doubt much smaller and also if I would go into early labor from the size alone not to mention the stress... expecting bunnies always had to stay in calm situations and where on bed rest by the third week due the babies being born in a month.

" Please guys...stay in there a little while longer for Mommy...you can't be born yet...not when they are looking for us" I whispered to them between my breathing.

" Ok let's start with scene for the day guys" I heard someone shout behind making wince as I turned slowly to look. Mammals where in relief itching to get out of the costumes.

I puzzled to to see what it appeared to be mammals shooting a movie at this park, I got up to walked over to take a closer look well as much as I could anyways. I kept my hood up and huddled close to myself trying not to make attention knowing that Castor had many who worked for him along with taking in the scenery of the park.  
I never really been here even when I was working surprisingly due to not being stationed here unless you count that one time looking for Manchas but I mostly ran around with Nick trying not to get killed.

I guess I was too lost in my thoughts cause I didn't realize I was about to bump into some before it was too late.

"I'm sorry" I apologized while keeping my head down, I could tell the mammal was tall and female.

" Oh it's quite alright" a soft voice with accent said.

I my ear rose when I regonized it, I slowly looked up to see Gazelle.

 **And here you go guys the ling awaited chapter :D sorry it took so long lol so happened in this chapter and things are being to escalate fast and lot of tensions rising I would like to thank my good friend Marianofcintra for help me she's awesome ^^ I hoped your guys enjoyed the chapter.**

 **I'm also over that inspired to** **Puffgirl1952 to my her her own Zootopia story :) feel free to check out The Memoirs of Judy Hopp's :)**


End file.
